Au bout du fil
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Gladio pourrait être n'importe quel inconnu derrière l'écran de son téléphone, mais Moon décide tout de même de lui faire confiance. • Juste des échanges de textos entre deux lycéens perdus dans le flot de la vie. • Modern AU • Moon/Gladio - Lonashipping
1. Semaine 1

**Disclaimer:** Non, Pokémon ne m'appartient pas.

 **Personnages:** Moon, Gladio pour les plus importants, puis Tili, Sun et Lillie.

 **NdA:** Je me promenais tranquillement sur mon PC quand soudain je suis tombée sur cette fic, que j'avais commencée il y a un moment déjà. Par contre, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi je l'ai écrite. Ok, j'adore le Gladio/Moon, mais à la base ça devait être un Moon/Lillie. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ahah. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(Indications : **_Gladio_** – Moon)

* * *

 **Lundi 19 septembre**

* * *

 ** _(19h58) /A envoyé une image/_**

(21h47) WTF

(21h47) J'EN VEUX UN

(21h48) Je meurs omg.

 ** _(21h51) ?_**

 ** _(21h53) Oh._**

 ** _(21h53) Excusez-moi. Je me suis trompé de numéro._**

(21h54) Minute papillon.

(21h55) Tu ne peux décemment pas m'envoyer une image de chiots aussi ADORABLES et disparaître comme ça ?

(21h55) Je veux dire

(21h55) Aaargh c'est trop pour mon petit cœur. 3 Je peux en avoir un ?

 ** _(21h58) Euh… Non ?_**

 ** _(21h58) Je vous dis que je me suis trompé de numéro._**

(22h00) Tu ne me ferais pas ça.

(22h00) Je veux dire, damn, cette image est la meilleure chose qui ait pu m'arriver aujourd'hui et

(22h01) Si je pouvais en avoir un, ce serait genre… vraiment superbe ? Je serais la personne la plus heureuse au monde ?

(22h01) Tu ne veux pas ressentir la satisfaction d'avoir rendu quelqu'un heureux ?

(22h04) …

(22h27) … S'il te plaît ?

(23h04) J'Y CROIS PAS.

* * *

 **Mardi 20 septembre**

* * *

(17h09) Je viens de tout raconter à mon meilleur ami et, genre, il comprend pas « comment on peut être aussi outré pour de simples chiots. »

(17h10) Du coup, je change officiellement de meilleur ami.

 ** _(17h14) Euh… ?_**

(17h20) Oui, Tili est imbécile.

(17h20) Le pire, c'est que je lui ai montré l'image et qu'il était TOTALEMENT indifférent. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit humainement possible.

 ** _(17h22) Et… Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ?_**

(17h22) Mec, sérieusement.

(17h23) « Mec » parce que tu as écrit « trompé » hier, hein.

(17h23) Bref, MEC.

 ** _(17h23) …_**

(17h24) Tu dois vraiment manquer de bol, parce qu'il a fallu que tu envoies ta photo à la plus grande fan de chiots au monde.

(17h25) Je ne compte pas abandonner ! Comment ils s'appellent ?

 ** _(17h29) …_**

 ** _(17h29) Au point où on en est…_**

 ** _(17h29) Dans l'ordre, Caninos, Ponchiot et Pikachu._**

(17h31) Euh

(17h31) EUH ?

(17h31) WTF.

(17h32) Ok pour les deux premiers, mais Pikachu est une souris ?

 ** _(17h33) C'est ma petite sœur qui les a appelés comme ça. Elle est fan._**

(17h33) Cette jeunesse décadente.

(17h35) Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que leur mère s'appelle Arcanin. (Oui, je viens de taper « évolution caninos pokémon » sur Google.)

 ** _(17h37) …_**

(17h40) NAN ?

 ** _(17h41) Elle s'appelle Silvallié. Une espèce de combinaison entre « silver » et « allié »._**

(17h42) HAHA JE MEURS. Ce sont les seuls ?

 ** _(17h42) On en avait un autre qui s'appelait Entei, mais on l'a donné à un ami._**

(17h44) Une rapide recherche Google m'apprend qu'il s'agit d'un Pokémon légendaire.

(17h44) Pourquoi lui accorder cet honneur ?

 ** _(17h45) Il était un peu plus foncé que les autres._**

 ** _(17h46) Et ses yeux viraient un peu vers le rouge, je crois._**

(17h47) Ta sœur a bon goût.

(17h48) Mais si ton ami a droit à un chiot, pourquoi pas moi ? (´･ω･`) DEPUIS LE TEMPS QUE J'EN DEMANDE À MA MÈRE (MAIS ELLE RESTE BRAQUÉE SUR SON CHAT ?)

 ** _(17h55) On ne se connaît pas._**

(17h57) …

(17h57) Alors apprenons à nous connaître !

 ** _(17h57) Non merci._**

(17h57) T.T

.

 ** _(20h01) /A envoyé une image/_**

(20h05) Je ne peux pas décemment croire que celle-ci n'a pas été envoyée volontairement.

 ** _(20h07) Désolé._**

 ** _(20h07) Mon ami m'a encore passé ce numéro. Il a dû le faire exprès._**

(20h08) Je vais finir par croire que c'est le destin.

(20h08) Tu aimes les chiens ?

(20h08) Bon, cette question était stupide, je te l'accorde. Mais, je veux dire. ON EST LIÉ PAR LE FIL CANIN DU DESTIN.

 ** _(20h10) Tss._**

(20h10) Monsieur est grognon ? Je note.

 ** _(20h14) C'est quoi ton problème ?_**

(20h15) Je suis censée laisser tomber une potentielle amitié avec quelqu'un qui prend des photos de chiens aussi parfaites ?

 ** _(20h16) … Oui ?_**

(20h16) Nan mais c'est vrai que toi, tu dois avoir plein de gens avec qui parler de chiens.

(20h17) Déjà ta frangine qui leur donne des noms vraiment chelous, ensuite cet ami à qui tu en as donné un…

 ** _(20h19) Cet ami, comme tu le dis si bien, n'est pas particulièrement fan de chiens._**

(20h20) Oui bon, c'est qu'un détail. Moi j'ai juste Tili qui ne pense qu'à ses malasadas, ma mère qui voue un culte à son chat et Althéo qui n'aime que… lui-même en fait ?

(20h21) BREF, tu es mon sauveur.

 ** _(20h25) …_**

(20h28) Enfin, je dis ça, mais je suis pas en train de parler à une mamie aigrie ou à un gamin précoce, hein ?

 ** _(20h30) Tu as toi-même noté que j'étais un garçon._**

(20h31) De nos jours, les gens ne savent plus vraiment accorder les adjectifs, alors on ne sait jamais.

 ** _(20h33) J'ai 17 ans._**

(20h34) Cool.

(20h34) J'en ai 16.

 ** _(20h36) Super._**

(20h37) Yep. Là je croule sous le travail alors je vais devoir te laisser. On se parle plus tard.

 ** _(20h38) Non ?_**

(20h39) MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MÉCHANCETÉ ?

 ** _(20h41) :)_**

 ** _(20h54) /A envoyé une image/_**

(20h55) …

(20h56) Je viens juste de perdre toute ma motivation.

 ** _(20h57) Merde._**

 ** _(20h57) Je vais tuer Sun. Au revoir._**

(21h01) Bye ~

* * *

 **Mercredi 21 septembre**

* * *

(10h05) Regarder les quelques images que j'ai reçues est tout de même beaucoup plus intéressant que de suivre ce cours de géographie.

(10h06) Je sais vraiment censée être intéressée par le fait qu'environ 82% de la population française vive en territoire urbain en 2007 ?

 ** _(10h31) …_**

 ** _(10h31) Tu es en première ?_**

(10h35) Yep. En S.

(10h35) Et toi ?

 ** _(10h40) Terminale. L._**

(10h46) Oh.

(10h46) Je crains que cette amitié ne puisse plus durer.

(10h46) Enfin. Il serait plus correct de parler de « début d'amitié que tu tentes à tout prix de renier ».

(10h48) Ce fut un plaisir de recevoir des photos de tes (adorables et splendides et uniques et ARGH) chiots, mais nous devons nous arrêter là, pour le bien de l'humanité.

 ** _(10h50) … ?_**

(10h53) Les S et les L ne doivent pas se fréquenter. C'est l'ordre des choses.

(10h55) Désolée si je tarde à répondre, je suis en cours. Tu n'es pas censé l'être aussi, d'ailleurs ?

 ** _(10h57) Non, perm'. N'écris pas en cours, tu risques de te faire attraper._**

(11h03) Nan, je suis la reine de la discrétion. Le vieux Amaro est trop aveugle de toute

 ** _(11h04) De toute… ?_**

 ** _(11h29) …_**

 ** _(11h47) Je te l'avais bien dit._**

.

(14h17) C'était la MEILLEURE heure de colle de ma vie.

 ** _(14h20) Je m'inquiétais déjà pour ta santé mentale, mais là je flippe vraiment._**

(14h22) Mais nan. En fait, j'étais avec Tili, mon meilleur ami. (Je sais plus si je te l'ai déjà dit.) (Je veux dire, que Tili est mon meilleur ami.) (Bref.)

(14h23) Lui s'est fait coller parce qu'il a explosé de rire lorsque le vieux Amaro m'a épinglée.

(14h24) Bon, c'est sûr que pour se faire attraper par Amaro, faut vraiment le faire.

(14h24) Bref, on est dans une classe vide, Amaro nous surveille, et là Tili prend un air complètement paniqué.

 ** _(14h25) Il est si horrible que ça, votre prof ?_**

(14h25) Il regarde la porte et les fenêtres avec vraiment beaucoup d'insistance, et Amaro, qui commence à se questionner sur ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête, lui demande ce qui cloche.

(14h26) Nan, du tout. Il est juste soporifique. Tu sais, l'âge, tout ça…

(14h27) Bref. Tili tombe de sa chaise, se met à rouler par terre et hurle : « Je les entends ! Elles me hantent, les voix ! ». Puis il sort de la classe en hurlant : « Ils viennent ! Ils viennent me chercher ! ».

(14h28) Je n'avais jamais vu le visage d'Amaro se décomposer autant. J'en ris encore.

 ** _(14h33) Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vous faire pour mériter ça ? (À ce stade, je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que ce Tili était sérieux.)_**

(14h35) Il ralentit le temps pour que son cours dure plus longtemps ! Je te jure, la dernière fois je regardais ma montre et l'aiguille des secondes avançait BEAUCOUP PLUS lentement qu'il ne le faut.

(14h36) (Ce ne serait effectivement pas étonnant s'il était sérieux, mais non, il faisait semblant.)

 ** _(14h36) Ta montre n'était pas cassée ?_**

(14h37) IMPOSSIBLE. Ma montre c'est un morceau de ma vie, un de mes Horcruxes avec mon bonnet et mon portable.

 ** _(14h39) Qui met un bonnet en plein mois de septembre ? Et puis, Horcruxe ?_**

(14h40) Wtf ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

 ** _(14h41) Une recherche Google m'apprend que tu fais référence à Harry Potter._**

 ** _(14h42) Pour ma défense, je tiens à préciser que j'ai vu les trois premiers films._**

(14h43) Je savais que ce jour finirait par arriver.

(14h43) As-tu une petite heure à m'accorder ? Je dois t'expliquer toute la beauté des sept livres (et non pas des films) et de l'univers qu'ils mettent en scène.

 ** _(14h45) Mh, non ? J'ai une dissert' à finir pour demain. (Mais je note.)_**

(14h45) Okay, bon courage !

 ** _(14h46) Merci._**

(14h49) À plus tard ?

 ** _(14h49) Ouais, c'est ça, à plus tard._**

(14h50) Yay !

.

(22h35) Tu n'as pas pris de nouvelles photos de tes chiots ? J'ai tellement regardé les trois que tu m'as envoyées que je commence à m'en lasser.

(22h42) Ah, désolée, tu dois dormir. Bonne nuit. :)

 ** _(23h29) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(23h31) Bonne nuit._**

* * *

 **Jeudi 22 septembre**

* * *

(07h01) Se réveiller et trouver une image aussi adorable est vraiment la meilleure chose qui ait pu m'arriver dans cette vie. Merci. T.T

 ** _(07h20) :)_**

(08h10) Tu penses que je peux écrire combien de « La » sur mon cahier en une heure ?

 ** _(09h33) T'en as souvent, des idées stupides dans le genre ?_**

(09h35) C'était une idée de Tili. Et j'ai perdu. Il en a écrit 11977, contre seulement 11208 pour moi. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de s'être entraîné secrètement chez lui.

 ** _(09h36) Vous n'avez vraiment que ça à faire…_**

(09h37) Roh ça va.

.

 ** _(15h13) Ma prof d'anglais a manqué de mettre en colle une fille qui trouvait les films Harry Potter meilleurs que les livres._**

(15h34) J'AIME TA PROF.

 ** _(15h35) C'était un peu extrême, quand même._**

(15h36) Rien n'est trop extrême quand on parle d'Harry Potter.

(15h37) T'aimes bien lire, toi ? (Ouais, je me tape la discute parce que je me fais chier en LV2.)

 ** _(15h39) Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'aime bien tout ce qui touche au fantastique. (Quelle LV2 ?)_**

(15h43) Un L qui n'aime pas lire, on aura tout vu. (Espagnol. Avec anglais en LV1, comme toute personne normalement constituée, je crois. Et toi ?)

 ** _(15h45) Tous les L ne passent pas leur vie dans des bibliothèques, tu sais ? (Pareil.)_**

(15h46) C'est assez difficile à imaginer.

(15h51) Tili me propose de faire une connerie dont je t'épargnerai les détails, mais mon prof est trop sympa et je me sentirai mal.

 ** _(15h55) Merci de ne pas avoir fourni plus d'explications. Sage décision._**

(15h57) T'es pas en cours, toi ?

 ** _(15h58) Non. Je finis à 15h les jeudis._**

(16h05) Cette chance ;; Je finis à 16h ou 17h presque tous les jours.

 ** _(16h06) J'ai cours les samedis matins._**

(16h07) … Pardon.

 ** _(16h10) :)_**

.

(19h49) /A envoyé une image/

(19h51) Ça m'écorche les lèvres de l'admettre, mais le chat de ma mère est vraiment cute comme ça.

 ** _(19h58) Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les chats ?_**

(19h59) Je n'ai rien contre les chats en général, mais celui-ci est un démon. Je ne compte plus les fois où il m'a griffée.

(20h00) Et je trouve les chiens beaucoup plus mignons.

(20h00) ATTENDS.

(20h00) Ne me dis pas que tu es dans la team chat ?

 ** _(20h02) Il y a vraiment des teams… ?_**

 ** _(20h03) Et, non. J'aime bien tous les animaux._**

(20h04) Tu as autre chose que des chiens chez toi ?

 ** _(20h05) Un hamster et un poisson rouge._**

(20h05) Ah, j'avais un poisson rouge aussi, mais Fidel Catstro l'a mangé.

 ** _(20h06) … Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai ri._**

(20h06) Ce n'est pas drôle ! Aquarius était un autre de mes Horcruxes. :'(

 ** _(20h06) Je parlais du nom du chat._**

(20h08) Ah. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, quand on étudiait la crise de Cuba en troisième.

 ** _(20h10) Le nom du poisson est assez… normal. Je suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui en as décidé ?_**

(20h11) Non, c'est ma mère. Elle a vraiment mauvais goût.

(20h11) Comment s'appellent ton hamster et ton poisson ?

 ** _(20h12) Dans l'ordre, Ronpschit et Sushi._**

(20h14) Je ne sais pas lequel des deux me choque le plus.

 ** _(20h14) Idées de ma sœur._**

(20h16) Elle a maté tous les épisodes de Hamtaro, je suppose ? Ronpschit, c'était pas celui qui passait son temps à dormir dans une chaussette ? (Avant que tu ne me juges, j'ai vu quelques épisodes avec Tili ces dernières vacances.)

 ** _(20h17) Lui-même. (Je ne te juge absolument pas.)_**

 ** _(20h17) Le pire, c'est que c'est le hamster le plus énergique au monde._**

(20h18) (C'est pas ma faute, Tili est fan.) Haha j'imagine bien. Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de ce pauvre poisson ?

(20h20) Bon, je dois te laisser, ma mère me regarde mal parce que j'utilise mon téléphone à table. À plus tard !

 ** _(20h23) À plus._**

* * *

 **Vendredi 23 septembre**

* * *

(12h12) Je sais que ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on se parle, mais comment tu t'appelles ? Ça me stresse de ne pas voir de nom au-dessus de notre conversation.

 ** _(12h21) Gladio._**

(12h22) À tes souhaits.

 ** _(12h26) … Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te donner mon nom… ?_**

(12h26) OOOH.

(12h27) Omg je viens de le taper sur Internet et

(12h27) « Gladio » veut dire « glaive » en italien ET C'EST PUTAIN DE TROP CLASSE.

(12h28) Tes parents sont des génies.

 ** _(12h30) Euh, merci._**

 ** _(12h33) …_**

 ** _(12h45) Et toi ?_**

(12h48) Moon.

 ** _(12h50) Cool._**

(13h00) Yep.

(13h02) Tili veut pas croire que Gladio soit un nom. Il dit que, je cite : « Si le nom Gladio existait vraiment, pourquoi mes parents m'auraient donné un nom aussi naze que Tili ? ».

(13h03) Ah, il se lance dans un de ces monologues dont lui seul a le secret.

(13h11) … On a gagné une nouvelle heure de colle.

 ** _(13h13) Pourquoi toi aussi ?_**

(13h15) Parce que j'ai répondu à Tili au moment précis où la prof s'est retournée. J'ai jamais de chance.

 ** _(13h16) Le pire, c'est que tu continues à utiliser ton portable._**

(13h18) Je te rappelle que je suis la reine de la discrétion !

 ** _(13h20) Sauf que même cet Amaro a réussi à t'attraper._**

(13h24) Tg c'était pas

 ** _(13h27) Pourquoi j'en étais sûr ?_**

(13h30) Nan, je ne me suis pas fait prendre. La prof est juste passée à côté de moi.

(13h31) Tu m'écris en cours aussi, non ?

 ** _(13h34) Oui, mais moi je suis VRAIMENT discret._**

 ** _(13h35) Et c'est la première fois que_**

(13h37) Que… ?

(13h49) J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu.

(14h04) J'ai tellement ri que j'ai réussi à avoir une deuxième heure de colle.

.

(19h34) Comment était la première heure de colle de ta vie ?

(19h35) Tu devrais prévenir la prochaine fois, que je te passe quelques astuces pour ne pas trop se faire chier.

 ** _(19h39) JE VAIS TE TUER._**

(19h41) Tu n'étais pas obligé de me répondre dans l'immédiat. :'(

(19h42) Ma mère s'en fiche un peu, pour ma part. Tes parents n'étaient pas trop furax, j'espère ?

 ** _(19h44) Ma mère a laissé couler, mais seulement parce que c'était la première fois._**

(19h45) Dur.

(19h46) Désolée.

 ** _(19h47) Ouais, bon._**

 ** _(19h47) T'as un peu raison, j'aurais pu répondre après._**

(19h49) C'est pas grave, je sais que tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi. (・ωｰ)～

 ** _(19h55) Hein ?_**

(19h56) Je plaisante, Gladio-chou, je plaisante. Tu as vraiment du mal avec l'humour, hein ?

 ** _(20h00) Mh._**

* * *

 **Samedi 24 septembre**

* * *

(09h10) Ha, tu es en cours et pas moi !

 ** _(10h01) Gamine._**

(10h04) ̫

.

 ** _(21h44) Moon ?_**

(21h51) Qu'y a-t-il, mon enfant ? Tata Moon est tout ouïe.

 ** _(21h53) Très drôle._**

 ** _(21h54) Je viens de finir le tome 1 de Harry Potter._**

(21h54) NAN ?

(21h55) Tata est tellement fière de toi ! Ça t'a plu ?

 ** _(21h56) Sachant que j'ai commencé à le lire en début d'après-midi… Oui, ça m'a plu._**

(21h56) Je pleure de joie, et Tili aussi. ;;

 ** _(21h58) Ma sœur était très enthousiaste aussi. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait les livres._**

(21h59) Attends, elle a quel âge ta sœur ? J'imaginais une gosse de cinq ans, moi.

 ** _(22h01) Elle a 16 ans._**

(22h02) Oooh ! Ce doit être super d'avoir une sœur qui a environ ton âge, non ?

 ** _(22h05) Ouais. Sauf qu'elle est maladroite, innocente et naïve, et je dois tout le temps m'occuper d'elle._**

(22h07) C'est adorable. ;;

 ** _(22h08) Fille unique ?_**

(22h09) Ouais. Mais je considère Tili comme le frère jumeau que je n'ai jamais eu.

 ** _(22h10) Si vous l'aviez été, vous seriez déjà en prison. Ta mère doit être contente de ne pas vous avoir eu tous les deux._**

(22h13) Ma mère ? Tu parles ! C'est limite si elle veut pas l'adopter à chaque fois qu'il vient passer la nuit chez moi. Je la soupçonne d'ailleurs de le préférer à moi.

 ** _(22h15) Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?_**

(22h19) J'ai emménagé près de chez lui quand j'étais en quatrième, et c'est un peu grâce à lui que j'ai pu m'intégrer.

(22h20) On a fait tellement de conneries ensemble. ;;

(22h23) Là on va se marrer sur un film d'horreur à la con.

 ** _(22h25) Je vais dormir, pour ma part. Amuse-toi bien._**

(22h25) Bonne nuit ! :D

* * *

 **Dimanche 25 septembre**

* * *

(11h23) /A envoyé une image/

(11h24) Je t'avais bien dit que ce chat est un démon ! Monter sur moi comme ça au petit matin pour me réveiller…

 ** _(11h27) Moon, le soleil se lève à sept heures du matin en septembre._**

(11h28) C'est pas de ma faute, on s'est fait une nuit films d'horreur avec Tili. ;; Il dort encore, d'ailleurs.

(11h29) …

(11h29) J'ai besoin d'une idée machiavélique pour le réveiller. VITE.

 ** _(11h31) Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire ?_**

(11h35) Son corps baigne sous les araignées en plastique. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le secouer un peu et à attendre qu'il émerge de son sommeil…

(11h37) J'ai aussi placé une caméra en face de son matelas…

(11h38) Je t'envoie un enregistrement. XD

 ** _(11h38) Je m'en passerai, merci. Je plains ton ami._**

(11h44) /A envoyé un enregistrement audio/

(11h44) J'en ris encore, putain.

 ** _(11h46) J'entends plus ton rire que ses cris, pour être honnête._**

(11h47) J'y peux rien, c'était priceless. XD

 ** _(11h47) J'ai cru entendre « Ma vengeance sera terrible ! »._**

(11h50) Cette réplique de faibles.

.

(15h08) Tili m'a montré un site de questions existentielles.

(15h08) Je viens juste de remettre toute ma vie en question.

 ** _(15h12) Sinon ça t'arrive de faire quelque chose de productif ?_**

(15h15) Arrête avec ça, je me remets déjà très bien en question toute seule. ;;

 ** _(15h16) … Désespérante._**

.

(20h10) Tili, tu as oublié ton téléphone chez moi !

 ** _(20h12) Mh, mauvais numéro, je crois._**

 ** _(20h13) Mais je ne pense pas que lui envoyer un message soit une très bonne idée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_**

(20h15) …

(20h16) Eh merde.

(20h34) J'ai tellement la flemme de le lui apporter maintenant. Je vais le lui rendre demain, je crois.

 ** _(20h38) Ne me dis pas que tu y réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure ?_**

(20h39) Ouais, je suis fatiguée mais je me sens mal pour lui quand même.

 ** _(20h40) Vous vous verrez très tôt demain, ce n'est rien._**

(20h41) Ouais. x)

.

Étrangement, Moon a déjà entièrement repoussé l'idée que Gladio puisse avoir menti sur son âge, son identité ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Parce que oui, Gladio pourrait être n'importe quel inconnu derrière l'écran de son téléphone. Peut-être un vieil homme ou un enfant précoce ou une adolescente voulant simplement s'amuser. Pourtant, elle est à peu près certaine que Gladio n'est rien de tout ça, que Gladio est juste Gladio. Gladio qui est, se plait-elle à penser lorsque l'ennui la gagne, sans doute de ces personnes trop généreuses qui se cachent derrière un masque taciturne pour ne pas avoir à affronter le monde extérieur.

Il arrive à Moon de vouloir lui poser des questions sur sa personnalité, sur sa manière de se comporter devant les autres, sur tout un tas de choses qui font que Gladio est Gladio, mais elle finit toujours par se raviser au dernier moment. Ce n'est rien, se dit-elle. Ce sont des détails que le temps finira lui apprendre, se dit-elle.

.

(22h01) Gladio ?

 ** _(22h02) Oui ?_**

(22h05) Rien, laisse tomber.

(22h05) Bonne nuit.

 ** _(22h08) Bonne nuit, Moon._**

.

(Il y a des moments, très rares, où elle ne parvient à se retenir que trop tard. Heureusement pour elle, Gladio ne s'en rend pas compte. Heureusement pour elle, ils finissent par être voués à l'oubli.)

.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, ce chapitre est assez court, mais le prochain fait 4000 mots de plus et sera posté dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à bientôt !


	2. Semaine 2

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon ne m'appartient pas.

 **NdA:** ffnet, tueur de smileys depuis 1998. Si jamais vous voyez apparaître un inexplicable "3" au milieu de mes phrases, comprenez qu'il s'agit d'une des victimes de ce monstre sans pitié. D: Il ne permet pas non plus les doubles ou triples points d'interrogation/d'exclamation, ce qui gâche un peu certains messages de Moon je trouve.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 _Guest:_ Merci :D

 _095fany:_ Hey ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et tu as raison, il faut plus de Gladio/Moon en français D: (Et de Moon/Lillie /PAN/) Encore merci !

(Indications : Moon – **_Gladio_** – _Tili_ –  Sun)

* * *

 **Lundi 26 septembre**

* * *

(09h31) Ça fait seulement une semaine qu'on a commencé à se parler, c'est fou.

(09h31) J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.

 ** _(09h45) C'est fou, j'ai aussi l'impression que tu as toujours été là pour m'emmerder._**

(09h47) Tu te sens VRAIMENT obligé d'être méchant ?

 ** _(09h49) :)_**

(10h03) Tili ne veut pas comprendre que faire une bataille de sarbacanes en cours de français, c'est de la FOLIE. La prof a des yeux de lynx.

 ** _(10h13) Comment tu veux faire une bataille de sarbacanes avec quelqu'un qui s'assoit à côté de toi ?_**

(10h15) ?

(10h16) Tili ne s'assoit pas à côté de moi mais à l'autre bout de la classe. On discute en s'envoyant des bouts de papier.

 ** _(10h18) Si tu réussis à envoyer des bouts de papier à quelqu'un qui s'assoit si loin, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas faire de « bataille de sarbacanes »._**

 ** _(10h19) Tu sors même ton téléphone._**

(10h22) Mh, oui, pas faux.

(10h49) Tili a touché Althéo par accident. Sa réaction était PRICELESS, mais Tili a été collé. XD

 ** _(11h01) Althéo, c'est le mec qui n'aime que lui-même ?_**

(11h08) Oh.

(11h08) Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais.

(11h09) Mais oui, c'est lui. Il a tendance à avoir des réactions excessives lorsque quelqu'un s'en prend physiquement à lui.

 ** _(11h11) Vous êtes proches ?_**

(11h18) Mh, assez. Si l'on met de côté son narcissisme, il est vraiment sympa.

(11h21) Mais c'est toujours fun de le victimiser !

 ** _(11h39) Pauvre de lui._**

(11h45) T'écris encore en cours, en fait ? T'as pas peur de te faire choper à nouveau ?

 ** _(12h01) J'écrivais bel et bien en cours, mais ma prof d'anglais s'en fiche pas mal je crois. Surtout qu'on regarde un film._**

(12h02) J'AIME TA PROF.

(12h02) Bon, je te laisse, aujourd'hui y a frites au déjeuner et les premiers arrivés au self ont droit à une double portion d'après Tili.

 ** _(12h10) Bon appétit._**

(12h12) Merci. Je l'ai eue ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie.

 ** _(12h15) Mh, félicitations ? Pour ma part, je retourne à mon gratin de choux-fleurs. :)_**

(12h16) Euh… Bon appétit ? Je sais pas si c'est très approprié, haha. Bonne chance.

 ** _(12h18) J'en aurai bien besoin. Sun essaye de déverser le contenu de son plateau dans le mien, en plus._**

 ** _(12h19) /A envoyé une image/_**

(12h19) Cette texture, cette couleur et cette odeur que je sens à des kilomètres… C'est immonde.

(12h19) Tili me dit que ça lui a coupé l'appétit, du coup il m'a refilé ses frites. MERCI.

 ** _(12h20) Toujours là pour rendre service._**

.

(16h52) Tu penses que l'homme qui a découvert le lait de vache pensait faire quoi ?

 ** _(17h05) Euh Moon ?_**

(17h06) OMG.

(17h06) C'était pour Tili, désolée !

(17h06) Comme vos conversations sont les deux premières dans ma messagerie, j'ai tendance à confondre, haha…

 ** _(17h08) Ce n'est rien. Vous avez des sujets de conversation assez… originaux._**

(17h11) Oublie ça, s'il te plaît.

 ** _(17h11) Mh, je ne sais pas…_**

(17h11) Je meurs d'embarras, actuellement.

 ** _(17h12) C'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi._**

(17h12) TG

.

 ** _(18h33) Tu penses rentrer à quelle heure ? (C'est Mère qui demande.)_**

(18h39) Tu appelles vraiment ta mère « Mère » ?

(18h40) T'es assez chelou comme mec.

 ** _(18h41)_** **_Crève. C'était pour ma petite sœur._**

(18h41) Je ne te juge pas… :^)

 ** _(18h43) Au moins maintenant on est quittes._**

(18h44) Argh !

(18h46) Dois-je comprendre que les deux premières discussions dans ta messagerie sont la mienne et celle de ton adorable sœur ?

 ** _(18h47) Celle avec Sun se retrouve en haut aussi, par moments._**

(18h47) C'est ton meilleur ami ?

 ** _(18h49) Mh, si on veut. On traîne souvent ensemble, il me comprend assez bien et on a les mêmes goûts musicaux._**

(18h50) Je pense que c'est ça, un vrai meilleur ami. Tili n'écoute que de la grosse merde. Enfin, je dis ça, mais tu écoutes peut-être la même chose que lui.

 ** _(18h50) Fall Out Boy. Panic! at the Disco._** ** _Arctic Monkeys._**

(18h51) OMG.

(18h51) Épouse-moi. Tu es le premier avec qui je…

(18h52) My Chemical Romance ?

 ** _(18h52) Aussi._** ** _Cartel ?_**

(18h52) OMG OUI !

 ** _(18h53) C'est… assez rare de tomber sur quelqu'un qui partage mes goûts musicaux. Les gens ont tendance à écouter des chansons dont les paroles sont dénuées de sens._**

(18h54) N'est-ce pas ? Je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Je les trouve pire que les gens qui n'écoutent pas de musique.

 ** _(18h55) Ma sœur n'écoute pas de musique._**

(18h55) Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à la renier ?!

 ** _(18h56) Très drôle._**

 ** _(18h56) C'est parce qu'elle préfère en jouer, petit génie._**

(18h57) Oh. Quel instrument ?

 ** _(18h58) Du piano._**

(18h59) Ça va bien avec son image de petite fille innocente et calme, je trouve.

 ** _(19h00) Mh, si tu le dis._**

(19h02) Et toi ? Tu joues d'un instrument ?

 ** _(19h03) De la guitare électrique._**

(19h04) WTF MAN ?

(19h04) Omg mais c'est super classe ! Depuis combien de temps ? Je veux apprendre aussi ! Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre tiens… Omg mais c'est juste-

 ** _(19h06) Content que ça, euh… te plaise ? Je m'enregistrerai un jour, si tu veux._**

(19h07) Oui ! Je veux carrément !

 ** _(19h07) Cool._**

 ** _(19h08) Et toi ? Tu as déjà joué d'un instrument ?_**

(19h09) La flûte pendant les cours de musique au CE2 ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ?

 ** _(19h10) Je ne pense pas._**

(19h10) Je m'en doutais… C'est naze.

(19h11) Du coup non, rien. Je suis une jeune fille de seize ans à la vie passablement ennuyeuse.

(19h12) Et sinon, tu as d'autres… passions ? hobbies ? Je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça.

 ** _(19h12) Pas spécialement. Et toi ?_**

(19h13) Euh, j'aime beaucoup la lecture et les jeux-vidéos, et je dessine un peu.

 ** _(19h14) Tu as quelques dessins à me montrer ?_**

(19h14) Ah, j'oubliais le jardinage. Je me demande comment je peux oublier le jardinage, haha, j'aime tellement ça ! La cuisine aussi, d'ailleurs. Ma mère est souvent trop prise par son travail, alors je m'en charge pour elle.

(19h15) Oh. Ils sont vraiment médiocres, je préfère t'épargner ça.

 ** _(19h16) C'est sympa. Et on s'en fiche qu'ils soient médiocres, Moon._**

 ** _(19h16) De toute manière, on est souvent trop dur envers nous-mêmes._**

(19h17) Il peut donc t'arriver de te montrer gentil ?

 ** _(19h18) Va te faire._**

(19h18) :P

(19h19) Je t'en enverrai plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai un énorme dissert' pour mercredi à finir – à commencer. À plus tard !

 ** _(19h20) Pour être honnête, je pensais que tu étais plus du genre à commencer la veille à 23h. À plus._**

(19h21) Et c'est ainsi que la méchanceté de Gladio ressurgit. Fin.

* * *

 **Mardi 27 septembre**

* * *

 ** _(07h58) J'ai, euh, fini le tome 2 de Harry Potter._**

 ** _(07h59) Je te laisse, je vais en cours. À plus tard._**

.

(09h46) Heureusement que je n'ai pas lu ce message en cours. J'aurais chialé ma race.

(09h47) Qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ? Il y a un personnage qui t'a marqué ?

 ** _(10h02) Marqué, je ne sais pas, mais j'aime bien Harry (qui l'eût cru) et Hermione. (Comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas très doué pour donner mon avis sur un livre ou un film.)_**

(10h03) Que fais-tu en L, nom de Dieu ?

 ** _(10h03) La ferme._**

 ** _(10h04) Ma sœur était tellement excitée qu'elle était intenable. Elle tient à ce que je commence le tome 3 ce soir, mais j'ai beaucoup trop de travail._**

(10h05) Du bonheur de passer le bac. Bonne chance. Préviens-moi quand tu l'auras commencé.

 ** _(10h06) Ok._**

.

(10h04) T'es souvent sur ton téléphone, ces temps-ci. Tu t'es trouvé une meuf ?

 ** _(10h07) Euh, non ? C'est juste une amie, Sun._**

(10h10) Je suis censé y croire ?

 ** _(10h13) Je te vois poser sur moi ce regard lourd de sous-entendus alors arrête._**

(10h14) Roger ! (･ω･*)ゞ

(10h21) Mais, sérieusement, comment tu l'as rencontrée ? Ça m'intéresse.

 ** _(10h23) Pour que tu m'emmerdes avec ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Non merci._**

(10h25) Mais non, promis ! (Peut-être juste un tout petit peu.)

 ** _(10h28) T'es lourd, bordel._**

 ** _(10h28) Tu te rappelles du faux numéro que tu m'as passé, il y a près d'une semaine ?_**

(10h29) Non ?

(10h29) Ah siii, ça me revient ! Pourquoi ?

 ** _(10h30) C'était celui de cette fille._**

(10h33) Ooooh.

(10h33) Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir permis de rencontrer ton âme-sœur.

 ** _(10h34) La ferme._**

.

(12h10) /A envoyé une image/

(12h10) Après le gratin de choux-fleurs, voici la bouillie d'épinards.

 ** _(12h12) Pareil pour nous._**

 ** _(12h12) /A envoyé une image/_**

(12h13) Euh wow. C'est quoi cette couleur grisâtre répugnante ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire pire que chez nous.

 ** _(12h14) Apparemment si. Vous avez aussi du pain mal décongelé ?_**

(12h14) La prochaine fois, j'apporterai mon propre déjeuner.

(12h15) Mais ouiii ! Je ne comprends pas comment ils s'y prennent pour qu'absolument TOUT ce qu'ils servent soit dégueulasse.

 ** _(12h16) La vie est faite de petits mystères dans le genre. Bon appétit Moon._**

(12h17) Si je ne réponds pas plus tard, ce sera sûrement à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire.

 ** _(12h18) :)_**

.

 ** _(21h01) Dis,_**

(21h15) ?

(21h15) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Désolée, je faisais pas attention à mon tél.

 ** _(21h16) Non, c'est rien. Laisse tomber._**

(21h17) T'es sûr ?

(21h19) Tout va bien ?

(21h36) Je suis là si tu veux en parler.

(22h50) Bonne nuit Gladio.

 ** _(23h44) Merci._**

 ** _(23h44) Bonne nuit Moon._**

* * *

 **Mercredi 28 septembre**

* * *

 _(10h30) Pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant plongée tes pensées ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu es en train de suivre le cours d'Amaro._

(10h34) Tu m'espionnes ?

(10h34) C'est rien, t'inquiète.

 _(10h36) Me prends pas pour un con, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse._

(10h37) Mouais, bon. C'est Gladio.

 _(10h39) Le mec à qui tu parles tout le temps mais que tu connais pas IRL ?_

(10h40) Lui-même.

(10h40) En fait, quelque chose avait l'air de le tracasser hier, mais il ne veut pas en parler et…

 _(10h40) Et… ?_

(10h42) Je me fais du souci, voilà. Je sais que ça fait tout juste une semaine qu'on a commencé à se parler, mais je l'apprécie et ça me fait mal au cœur de savoir qu'il va mal.

 _(10h43) Si lui aussi te voit de cette façon, il finira par t'en parler. Laisse-lui le temps de s'en remettre._

(10h44) Mh.

.

(12h14) J'espère que tu bosses pas les mercredis après-midi aussi ! Enfin... La légende raconte qu'ils servent du poulet rôti aux quelques classes condamnées.

(12h15) Maigre consolation, me diras-tu.

(12h15) Tili et moi pensons recueillir quelques témoignages auprès d'une autre classe de première. Eh oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai jamais eu cours un mercredi après-midi.

(12h16) Par contre, l'année passée, ma prof de maths n'a eu aucun scrupule à nous faire venir les samedis matins. Je ne comprends pas, elle n'avait pas la flemme ?

(12h18) Bon, allez, j'arrête de t'embêter. Passe une bonne après-midi. (Surtout si tu n'as pas cours !)

(12h18) (Oui, je suis de ces personnes qui disent « une après-midi ». Je trouve ça beaucoup plus joli, pas toi ?)

.

(16h40) Mec, ça va ?

 ** _(16h41) Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_**

(16h41) Lillie m'a tout raconté tout à l'heure.

 ** _(16h42) Ah._**

(16h43) Désolé. Elle ne voulait pas que je t'en parle.

 ** _(16h45) Oui, et c'est justement ça le problème._**

(16h46) Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu te braques ?

(16h50) J'hallucine…

.

 ** _(20h02) Dis,_**

(20h02) J'ai comme un air de déjà-vu, mais oui ?

 ** _(20h02) Comment tu réagirais si tu apprenais que ta sœur sort avec ton meilleur ami ?_**

(20h03) Oh.

(20h03) Je serais heureuse pour elle, je suppose ? Je n'ai pas de sœur, donc je ne sais pas…

 ** _(20h04) Oui, mais si elle ne te le dit qu'un mois plus tard ?_**

(20h05) Est-ce que…

 ** _(20h05) Oui, ma sœur sort avec Sun._**

(20h06) Oh.

 ** _(20h06) Je lui en veux tellement de ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt. On s'est toujours tout dit, alors pourquoi se cacher maintenant ?_**

(20h07) Elle ne savait peut-être pas comment te l'annoncer ? C'est toujours très délicat, ce genre de choses.

(20h08) Je sais pas si c'est pareil, mais… je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais très proche de Tili, non ? Eh bien, malgré ça, j'ai eu énormément de mal à lui faire mon coming-out.

 ** _(20h08) Coming-out ? Attends, tu es_**

(20h09) Bi.

 ** _(20h09) Oh. Pas gay. Cool._**

 ** _(20h09) Je veux dire, ok._**

(20h10) Ouais.

 ** _(20h17) Bon._**

 ** _(20h17) J'admets que j'ai peut-être réagi comme un abruti._**

(20h17) Carrément.

 ** _(20h18) Je lui – leur – dois des excuses, c'est ça ?_**

(20h18) Ouais, je crois.

 ** _(20h18) C'est tellement chiant…_**

(20h10) Bon courage. J'espère que ça s'arrangera vite.

 ** _(20h19) Merci._**

 ** _(20h20) Ah, j'oubliais._**

 ** _(20h20) Je n'ai pas cours les mercredis après-midi. (Et je dis aussi « une après-midi ».)_**

(20h21) Ton cas peut donc toujours être sauvé ? Tu m'en vois rassurée !

 ** _(20h23) T'es bête._**

 ** _(20h46) Bon, je pense que tout va bien maintenant._**

(20h47) Tu lui – leur – as parlé ?

 ** _(20h48) Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Sun, mais je me suis excusé auprès de ma sœur. Elle a dit qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas mais elle s'est mise à pleurer ?_**

(20h49) Elle est si sensible que ça, ta frangine ? ._. Ça a dû être l'émotion.

 ** _(20h49) Va savoir._**

 ** _(20h49) Merci, en tout cas._**

(20h50) Toujours là pour rendre service ! :D

(20h51) Et sinon, tu as commencé le tome 3 d'Harry Potter ?

 ** _(20h52) Ouais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'avancer aujourd'hui. J'y retourne dès demain._**

(20h53) Super ! N'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses !

 ** _(20h53) Ok._**

 ** _(20h53) Comme j'ai déjà vu les films, je sais à peu près ce qui va se passer. Par contre, ma prof et toi aviez entièrement raison : les livres sont bien meilleurs._**

(20h54) N'est-ce pas !? Je ne dis pas que les films sont mauvais, loin de là ; mais putain tout ce qu'on rate quand on n'a pas touché aux livres !

 ** _(20h56) Vrai._**

.

 ** _(21h00) Je pourrais te parler demain matin ?_**

(21h03) Yep. Bien sûr.

 ** _(21h04) Cool._**

(21h05) Super.

.

 _(22h43) Le mec au nom trop classe va mieux ?_

(22h44) Si son nom est si classe, tu pourrais au moins le retenir. Et oui, Gladio va mieux.

 _(22h44) :D_

(22h45) Dis,

(22h45) Tu voudrais pas qu'on bouffe des malasadas vendredi après les cours ?

 _(22h46) Carrément ! Faudrait demander à Althéo aussi !_

(22h46) Ouais, et puis Barbara. Elle est trop sympa en fait.

 _(22h47) J'avoue. T'as vu comment elle m'a défendu la dernière fois qu'Amaro a menacé de me coller !?_

(22h47) Tu veux dire ce matin ? Ouais. Et t'étais en tort, quand même. x)

 _(22h47) JUSTEMENT._

 _(22h49) Bon, les bébés comme moi ont besoin de leurs huit heures de sommeil, du coup je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit l'alien !_

(22h49) Bonne nuit microbe. 3

.

(22h50) Tu dors ?

 ** _(22h52) Non._**

(22h52) Cool ! Tili vient de m'abandonner alors qu'on était prêt pour avoir une de ces conversations qui peuvent durer jusqu'à 4h du mat'.

 ** _(22h53) Si tu espères avoir une conversation dans le genre avec moi, tu peux passer ton chemin. Je lutte déjà pour garder les yeux ouverts._**

(22h53) :(

(22h53) Mais je m'ennuie ! Tu fais quoi ?

 ** _(22h54) Je continue Harry Potter 3, finalement. C'est addictif._**

(22h54) Ahah, j'ai connu ça il y a longtemps. Tu vas sans doute passer quelques nuits blanches parce que tu ne pourras pas t'arrêter, je te préviens.

 ** _(22h54) Quoi_**

(22h55) ;)

 ** _(22h58) Bon, sérieusement, j'arrête._**

(22h58) Ils disent tous ça au début, mais ils finissent par se laisser tenter.

 ** _(22h59) …_**

(23h01) Toujours en train de lire ?

 ** _(23h02) Toujours._**

(23h02) Bonne chance. XD

 ** _(23h05) BON._**

 ** _(23h05) J'ai réussi à jeter cette merde jaunie dans un coin de ma chambre, donc, BONNE NUIT._**

(23h05) Traite mieux tes livres, bon sang. D:

(23h06) Bonne nuit Gladio.

(23h11) Tu t'es levé pour le ramasser et tu as continué, hein ?

 ** _(23h12) …_**

(23h12) Courage.

* * *

 **Jeudi 29 septembre**

* * *

 ** _(07h56) Bon, je viens de m'excuser auprès de Sun, et tout va pour le mieux maintenant. Je suppose._**

(07h57) Tu supposes ?

 ** _(07h57) L'ambiance est assez… pesante._**

(07h57) Ah, c'est normal ça. Elle finira vite par se dissiper, ne t'en fais pas.

 ** _(07h58) Ouais, espérons._**

(07h58) Cesse d'être si pessimiste !

 ** _(07h59) :)_**

 ** _(07h59) Le prof est là, je te laisse._**

(08h01) Une minute avant l'heure ? Je suis OUTRÉE. Ils n'ont aucun respect pour vous dans votre lycée.

(08h01) À plus !

.

(12h13) /A envoyé une image/

(12h13) MAIS REGARDE-MOI CETTE SAUCE ROUGEÂTRE RÉPUGNANTE. Et puis, putain, des haricots blancs en septembre. Je crois que je vais m'enterrer.

 ** _(12h15) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(12h16) Tu as interdiction de te plaindre, à moins d'avoir goûté aux pâtes collantes et trop salées de mon lycée. (Servies froides par-dessus le marché.)_**

(12h17) …

(12h17) Pardon. Ils essayent de vous tuer en fait, c'est ça ?

 ** _(12h17) Je crois. C'est le plateau de Sun que j'ai pris en photo, j'ai pour ma part amené mon propre déjeuner._**

(12h18) Sage décision. Tu cuisines ?

 ** _(12h19) Non. Pas du tout._**

(12h19) Ta sœur ? Ta mère ? Ton père ? Un cuisinier personnel ?

 ** _(12h22) La dernière option._**

(12h23) J'Y CROIS PAS. (Je viens juste de m'étouffer avec des haricots blancs, plus atroce tu meurs.)

(12h23) Tu avais un cuisinier personnel et c'est la première fois que tu penses à amener ton propre déjeuner ?!

 ** _(12h24) …_**

(12h26) Tili dit qu'une clocharde comme moi n'a pas le droit de te parler.

 ** _(12h28) Tili lit toutes nos conversations ?_**

(12h28) Non, du tout. Je lui raconte quelques petites choses de temps en temps, rien de plus.

 ** _(12h28) Oh je vois._**

 ** _(12h29) Tu as bien dit aimer cuisiner, non ? Pourquoi tu ne prépares pas ton déjeuner toi-même, tout simplement ?_**

(12h30) Je me dis ça à chaque fois, mais je finis par oublier. Les rares fois où je m'en rappelle, j'ai. la. flemme.

 ** _(12h30) Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…_**

(12h31) Ça va hein ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tout le temps la flemme de tout faire !

 ** _(12h31) Moon._**

(12h31) ...

 ** _(12h31) Moon._**

(12h32) Bon, si, quand même.

 ** _(12h32) :)_**

(12h36) /A envoyé une image/

(12h36) D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de t'en parler, mais regarde les griffures que Fidel Catstro a laissé sur mon bras ce matin. Je disais bien que ce chat était l'incarnation du Mal.

 ** _(12h39) Sun regardait par-dessus mon épaule et il a recraché son jus de fruit sur moi. Merci._**

(12h39) J'ai dit quoi !?

 ** _(12h39) Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la bizarrerie du nom de ton chat ?_**

(12h40) Fidel Catstro est un nom tout à fait décent pour un chat, merci.

 ** _(12h41) Je pense que c'est parce que tu lui as donné ce nom qu'il te hait autant._**

(12h41) Tg. :'(

(12h42) J'espère que Ronpschit te mordra, histoire que tu comprennes ma douleur !

 ** _(12h43) Je suis mort de trouille._**

(12h43) Tu devrais !

.

 ** _(16h30) /A envoyé une vidéo/_**

 ** _(16h30) Ronpschit est très mal parti pour me faire du mal._**

(16h46) O.M.G.

(16h46) Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se frotte contre ta main si affectueusement ?! Pourquoi il regarde droit vers la caméra avec ces yeux-LÀ ?! C'EST INJUSTE ET JE VEUX LE MÊME.

 ** _(16h47) :)_**

(16h50) Et sinon, comment vont les trois petits chiots ? Et leur mère ?

 ** _(16h52) Les trois petits sont toujours aussi adorables, mais leur mère passe son temps à déchiqueter mes vêtements._**

 ** _(16h53) Ils dorment tous les quatre, là._**

 ** _(16h53) /A envoyé une image/_**

(16h55) *meurt*

(16h55) Depuis quand est-ce autorisé d'être aussi cute !?

 ** _(16h56) Ce n'est plus si « cute » que ça quand tu vois la quantité de vêtements déchirés par Silvallié. Je ne peux même pas raccommoder ça._**

 ** _(16h56) /A envoyé une image/_**

(16h56) Ah ouais, quand même.

(16h58) Attends, je rêve, ou

 ** _(16h58) ?_**

(16h58) Il y a bien un t-shirt My Chemical Romance ?

 ** _(16h59) Mh, oui ?_**

(17h00) So perfect. :'(

 ** _(17h01) Ça le serait s'il était en bon état._**

(17h01) Cesse donc de te plaindre autant, tu veux ?

 ** _(17h03) Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui passes ton temps à te plaindre de ton chat ?_**

(17h04) Mon chat a un nom, et là n'est pas la question !

 ** _(17h04) Tu devrais peut-être justement lui changer de nom si tu veux qu'il cesse d'être si violent._**

(17h05) Fidel Catstro lui va à merveille, merci. Et puis, si tu avais un chat, tu l'appellerais comment ?

 ** _(17h05) Aucune idée._**

(17h05) PRENDS AU MOINS LA PEINE DE RÉFLÉCHIR.

 ** _(17h07) Je viens de poser la question à ma sœur, et elle m'a répondu « Doudou »._**

(17h08) …

 ** _(17h08) Désolé de t'avoir critiqué, vraiment._**

(17h09) C'est rien. Je savais ta sœur innocente, mais pas à ce point en fait.

 ** _(17h10) Oh, tu n'as encore rien vu. Sache que je vis avec ça au quotidien._**

(17h11) Bonne chance pour t'en occuper. Elle ne serait pas aussi le genre de meuf à attirer les mecs comme un aimant ?

 ** _(17h11) Si, un peu. On ne compte plus le nombre de cœurs qu'elle a brisés. Enfin, ça devrait vite s'arranger, maintenant qu'elle a Sun._**

(17h12) Super !

(17h14) Et toi ?

 ** _(17h15) Quoi moi ?_**

(17h15) Est-ce que

(17h16) tu es du genre à attirer les filles comme un aimant ?

.

 ** _(17h16) On me demande si je suis « du genre à attirer les filles comme un aimant »._**

 ** _(17h16) Est-ce que je suis du genre à attirer les filles comme un aimant, bordel ?_**

(17h17) Les filles et toi êtes des aimants dont les pôles identiques se repoussent LOL

(17h17) Je suis tellement fier de cette blague.

 ** _(17h17) …_**

(17h17) C'est ton âme-sœur qui s'intéresse à ça, au fait ? ;)

 ** _(17h18) La ferme._**

.

 ** _(17h19) D'après Sun, pas le moins du monde. Je crois que, euh_**

(17h22) Que !?

 ** _(17h22) Je te promets que si tu te moques de moi, je te retrouve et je t'arrache les yeux à la petite cuillère._**

(17h23) Mother of God, d'accord. ._.

 ** _(17h23) Je crois que je leur fais peur, voilà. Et pas seulement aux filles, en fait._**

(17h23) J'ai. Ri.

(17h24) Pardon. N'essaye pas de me retrouver, je tiens à la vie et je dois bouffer avec Tili demain et je ne veux pas qu'il vienne me chercher en enfer, il est trop flippant lorsqu'il n'a pas ses malasadas !

 ** _(17h24) Je ne te promets rien._**

(17h25) Mais… !

(17h25) Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles – ils – ont peur de toi ? (Enfin, vu tes menaces, je ne devrais même pas poser la question.)

 ** _(17h25) Je crois que c'est mon style vestimentaire._**

(17h26) QUOI

(17h26) COMMENT QUELQU'UN QUI PORTE DES T-SHIRTS MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE PEUT-IL ÊTRE MAUVAIS

 ** _(17h27) Euh, merci ?_**

(17h28) Ces filles (et ces mecs, bordel) sont nazes, ne les écoute pas !

 ** _(17h28) Je m'en doutais, hein._**

 ** _(17h30) Et toi ? Tu as, hum, du succès ?_**

(17h31) Lol. Nan.

(17h31) Enfin, un terminale que je ne connaissais que de vue m'a demandé de sortir avec lui l'année dernière, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne comprends toujours pas.

 ** _(17h31) C'est très… bizarre._**

(17h32) Carrément.

.

(17h32) Est-ce que j'ai du succès ?

 _(17h33) Les mecs de la classe passent leur temps à débattre sur ta mignonnerie et les filles deviennent gays lorsqu'elles croisent ton regard, donc oui ?_

(17h34) W.T.F.

 _(17h34) ._._

 _(17h34) Tu veux dire_

 _(17h34) que tu ne l'as_

 _(17h34) jamais_

 _(17h35) remarqué ?_

(17h35) J'aurais dû ?

 _(17h35) Putain je meurs._

.

(17h37) /A envoyé une image/

(17h37) Je. Ne. Le. Savais. Pas.

 ** _(17h38) C'est ta conversation avec Tili, c'est ça ?_**

(17h38) Ouais.

 ** _(17h39) C'est assez grave que tu n'aies jamais remarqué ça, quand même._**

(17h40) De toute manière je m'en fiche, hein ! Mais ça flatte mon égo comme pas possible. ʕ·ᴥ· ʔ

 ** _(17h40) Ces pauvres gens ne connaissent sans doute pas ton côté emmerdeuse._**

(17h41) C'est ça, t'es juste jaloux !

 ** _(17h41) N'importe quoi._**

(17h42) Tu l'es carrément.

 ** _(17h42) Non._**

(17h42) Si.

 ** _(17h42) Non._**

(17h42) Si.

 ** _(17h43) Non._**

(17h43) Si. (Je peux continuer pendant des heures, tu sais ? Je te conseille de capituler.)

 ** _(17h43) Non. (Ne rêve pas trop.)_**

(17h44) Si. (Tu l'auras voulu.)

 ** _(17h44) Non._**

(17h44) Si.

 ** _(17h45) Non._**

(17h45) Si.

.

(17h45) Appel entrant : Sun

(12min 20s)

.

 ** _(17h58) Non._**

(17h59) Nan, t'as déjà perdu !

 ** _(17h59) D'après quelle règle ?_**

(18h00) Celle qui dit qu'il faut répondre dans la minute !

 ** _(18h01) Tu es vraiment désespérante. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi est-ce qu'on a commencé ce débat stupide._**

(18h02) Parce que tu es jaloux de mon succès !

 ** _(18h02) … Gamine._**

(18h03) Monsieur-Je-Fais-Peur-Aux-Filles(-Et-Aux-Mecs) ne devrait pas être autorisé à parler.

 ** _(18h04) Très bien, je me tais._**

(18h04) Sérieusement ?

(18h07) Ah bah ouais. ._.

(18h12) Gladio.

(18h13) Gladio-chou.

(18h14) Gladioooo.

(18h15) Gladio.

(18h15) Gladio.

(18h15) Gladio.

(18h15) Gladio.

(18h16) Gladio.

 ** _(18h16) Ta gueule, bordel._**

(18h16) Je te l'avais bien dit, que j'étais imbattable. :^)

.

(21h21) Maintenant que j'y pense

(21h21) Quand est-ce que tu m'enverras cet enregistrement de toi en train de jouer de la guitare ?

 ** _(21h28) Lorsque je recevrai des photos de tes dessins._**

(21h30) Arrête.

(21h30) Ils sont merdiques.

(21h31) Ils le sont tellement que Fidel Catstro a déjà pissé sur l'un d'entre eux.

 ** _(21h32) Pas d'enregistrement, alors. Et ma théorie selon laquelle ton chat fait tout ça à cause de son nom est bien plus probable._**

(21h32) Argh, mais… !

(21h33) Laisse ce nom tranquille, bon sang.

 ** _(21h34) :)_**

(21h42) /A envoyé une image/

(21h42) /A envoyé une image/

(21h42) J'espère que ça te suffit.

 ** _(21h45) Attends_**

(21h45) Oui je sais, c'est merdique. Je t'avais prévenu !

 ** _(21h46) Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux trouver ça merdique. Ça relève presque du niveau professionnel._**

(21h46) ./.

 ** _(21h46) Tu as commencé à dessiner à quel âge ?_**

(21h47) Euh, si on met de côté les arbres qui consistaient en un rectangle marron pour le tronc et une boule verte pour le feuillage, je dirais… vers dix ans.

 ** _(21h48) C'est super._**

(21h49) Merci. Ça fait vraiment plaisir.

 ** _(21h50) :)_**

(21h51) J'attends l'enregistrement.

 ** _(21h56) /A envoyé un enregistrement audio/_**

(22h01) …

 ** _(22h03) Je dois le prendre comment ?_**

(22h04) Je suis en PLS sous mon bureau si tu veux tout savoir.

(22h04) GLADIO THIS IS PERFECT.

 ** _(22h05) Euh, merci._**

(22h05) Nan mais genre, vraiment ! Je crois que je vais en faire ma sonnerie, tiens.

 ** _(22h06) T'es bête._**

(22h06) Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore !?

 ** _(22h06) Rien du tout ! Je vais dormir._**

 ** _(22h06) Bonne nuit, Moon._**

(22h07) Euh, bonne nuit Gladio-chou !

* * *

 **Vendredi 30 septembre**

* * *

(09h14) Dis, c'est quand ton anniv ?

 ** _(10h01) Pourquoi ?_**

(10h03) Simple curiosité. Alors ?

 ** _(10h03) Le 13 juillet. Et le tien ?_**

(10h04) Cool, je note !

(10h04) Le 31 octobre. C'est le jour d'Halloween et on s'éclate comme des fous, avec Tili.

 ** _(10h05) Vous êtes de vrais gamins. En quoi vous vous déguisez ?_**

(10h05) L'année passée, j'étais en Chewbacca et Tili en C-3PO.

(10h06) … Tu connais Star Wars, hein ?

 ** _(10h06) Ouais, t'inquiète._**

(10h06) Ah, j'ai eu peur.

(10h07) Tu ne fêtes pas Halloween, du coup ?

 ** _(10h08) Ma sœur organise une soirée à la maison chaque année, mais je m'enferme dans ma chambre et j'enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. L'année passée, Sun est tombé malade et il n'a pas pu venir, alors je me suis réfugié chez lui._**

(10h09) En prenant soin de fermer la porte de ta chambre à double tour avant de partir, j'imagine ?

 ** _(10h09) Tu as tout compris._**

.

 ** _(12h05) /A envoyé une image/_**

(12h06) Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… chose ?

 ** _(12h06) Filet de poisson aux légumes. Avec plus d'arêtes que de chair._**

(12h06) À votre place, j'aurais porté plainte.

 ** _(12h07) J'ai déjà laissé tomber les repas du self, mais Sun y songe sérieusement._**

(12h07) Et il a entièrement raison.

(12h08) Tili ne veut pas aller au self pour avoir assez de place pour les malasadas de ce soir. C'est un taré. Il va encore en avaler une dizaine.

(12h08) Le pire, c'est qu'il ne prend pas le moindre kilo.

 ** _(12h09) Les gens comme ça sont rageants._**

(12h09) Tellement.

.

(12h10) Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu fais peur.

Gladio s'arrache à la contemplation de l'écran de son téléphone pour croiser le regard inquisiteur de Sun, qui arbore par-dessus le marché un sourire qui en dit long sur ses pensées. Autour d'eux, le self commence tout juste à être envahi par les élèves et le brouhaha qui les accompagne se fait de plus en plus oppressant. Gladio est soulagé que son dernier cours de la matinée se soit achevé avant midi, permettant à son ami de finir son repas avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde. Un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme lui échappe. Les sous-entendus de Sun l'énervent ; _Sun_ l'énerve.

– Arrête avec tes conneries, grommelle-t-il. Si tu as fini, on y va.

.

(17h01) Combien de malasadas Tili pourra-t-il engloutir ? Les paris sont ouverts !

 ** _(17h03) Je n'ai aucune idée de sa capacité à en ingurgiter._**

(17h04) Son record est de vingt en une soirée.

 ** _(17h03) …_**

(17h04) Effrayant n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'il va essayer de se retenir aujourd'hui, vu qu'on sera avec Althéo et une autre pote, mais je ne garantis rien.

 ** _(17h05) Il a peur de les traumatiser ?_**

(17h05) Je crois. Enfin, Althéo l'a déjà vu à l'œuvre, mais pas Barbara.

(17h06) Mais bon, comme elle s'assoit à côté de moi en cours, elle nous voit souvent faire des conneries. Tili l'a même touchée sans faire exprès quand on faisait une bataille de sarbacanes, mais elle ne s'est pas énervée et s'est contentée d'éclater de rire.

 ** _(17h06) Euh… Elle doit être dérangée comme vous._**

(17h06) Quand cesseras-tu d'être si méchant ?

 ** _(17h07) :)_**

(17h54) Il en a avalé onze. Onze, bordel.

(17h55) Barbara n'arrête pas de rire depuis tout à l'heure. Elle-même en est à sa neuvième.

(17h55) Soit l'appétit de Tili est contagieux, soit il a trouvé son âme-sœur. Je pencherais plus pour la deuxième option, mais bon.

 ** _(17h56) J'étais certain que vous étiez tous tarés dans ce groupe, et j'avais bien raison._**

 ** _(17h56) Tu en as mangé combien, toi ?_**

(17h58) Trois, et j'ai déjà le ventre plein. Une seule pour Althéo, parce que cet abruti a peur de prendre du poids.

(17h58) Tu y as déjà goûté, toi ?

 ** _(17h59) Jamais. Mais vu comment tu en parles, ça ne saurait tarder._**

(18h01) Tili dit qu'il est fier de moi parce que j'ai réussi à faire découvrir les malasadas à quelqu'un.

 ** _(18h04) Wow._**

.

 ** _(18h21) Ça te dit d'aller manger des malasadas, demain ?_**

(18h24) Ouais, pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours voulu en goûter.

 ** _(18h24) Super._**

(18h24) D'où t'es venue cette idée ?

 ** _(18h27) De nulle part. Je voulais juste essayer._**

.

 _(20h01) Je trouve que tu parles très souvent à ce Gladio. T'as pas lâché ton téléphone quand on mangeait, et Althéo m'a même demandé si tu t'étais trouvée un mec… :^)_

(20h03) Que signifie ce smiley ?

 _(20h04) Oh, rien du tout. Je te faisais simplement la remarque… :^)_

(20h04) Tili.

 _(20h04) :^)_

(20h04) Tili bordel.

 _(20h05) :^)_

.

 _(22h27) :^)_

* * *

 **Samedi 1 octobre**

* * *

 ** _(00h42) Je viens de finir Harry Potter 3. Ma sœur dort et je ne peux pas entrer dans sa chambre pour prendre le tome 4._**

 ** _(00h42) Enfin, tu dois probablement dormir aussi._**

 ** _(00h43) Bonne nuit Moon._**

.

(11h24) Après avoir lu tes messages, j'ai conclu qu'aujourd'hui serait une merveilleuse journée.

 ** _(11h31) Tu viens de te réveiller ?_**

(11h32) Bah ouais, c'est le week-end. Pourquoi, tu t'es réveillé à quelle heure toi ?

 ** _(11h34) Vers 9h00._**

(11h34) Alors que tu as dormi si tard !? Es-tu seulement humain ?

 ** _(11h35) Je ne suis pas une marmotte, contrairement à certaines. Je n'ai besoin que de huit heures de sommeil._**

(11h35) Eh bah.

.

(15h00) Quand j'étais au collège, je me suis teint les cheveux en vert pour « essayer », parce que je pensais que ça partait au bout d'un seul lavage. Enfin, c'était ce que Tili m'avait dit.

(15h01) Mais en fait, il avait confondu avec ces teintures qui partent au bout de trois semaines.

(15h01) Tu ne peux pas savoir la honte que je me suis tapée en allant au collège, ni même le savon que m'a passé ma mère.

(15h02) (Parce que Tili se teint les cheveux en vert quand ça l'amuse, en fait.)

 ** _(15h06) Euh… Ce n'était pas du vert fluo, au moins ?_**

(15h07) Non, encore heureux d'ailleurs. Ça restait quand même TRÈS voyant et j'avais juste envie de m'enterrer.

(15h07) Mais maintenant que j'y repense, c'était plutôt cool. Barbara a des cheveux de la même couleur, d'ailleurs.

 ** _(15h08) Cela doit renforcer ta théorie selon laquelle Tili et elle sont âmes-sœurs._**

(15h08) Absolument !

 ** _(15h09) Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ?_**

(15h10) On regardait de vieilles photos avec ma mère et on est tombées sur l'une de celles où j'avais les cheveux verts.

(15h10) Ça n'allait pas du tout avec ma tête de gamine, par contre.

 ** _(15h12) Je parie que tu as encore une tête de gamine, de toute manière._**

(15h13) Mais pas du tout !

(15h13) Et puis moi au moins, je ne fais pas peur aux gens !

 ** _(15h13) …_**

 ** _(15h13) Je vais te…_**

(15h14) Tu vois, tu es trop agressif. Arrête un peu de me menacer à tout-va.

 ** _(15h17) Si tu pouvais arrêter d'être aussi chiante, aussi…_**

(15h19) C'est ça, rageur.

(15h22) Raconte-moi une anecdote embarrassante toi aussi.

 ** _(15h24) Quoi ?_**

 ** _(15h24) Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça._**

(15h25) Allez, je viens bien de le faire !

 ** _(15h25) Non._**

(15h27) Mais s'il te plaaaaiiit

 ** _(15h27) Non._**

(15h28) Gladioooo

 ** _(15h28) Tu fais chier, bordel._**

(15h29) Ça veut dire oui ? :)

 ** _(15h32) Bon…_**

 ** _(15h32) Une fois, je jouais de la guitare devant Sun et ma sœur et je l'ai lâchée sans faire exprès. Fin._**

(15h33) …

(15h35) J'ai tellement ri que ma mère est montée dans ma chambre pour voir si tout allait bien.

 ** _(15h36) Apparemment, rien ne va chez toi._**

(15h37) Elle ne s'est pas cassée, au moins ?

 ** _(15h38) Non, j'ai pu la rattraper. Mais ça a quand même gâché la musique._**

(15h38) jpp

.

 ** _(16h59) Je_**

 ** _(16h59) Moon_**

 ** _(16h59) Malasadas_**

(17h00) ?

(17h01) Tili, rends son téléphone à Gladio tu veux ?

 ** _(17h02) C'est la première fois de ma vie que je mange autant. C'est… addictif._**

 ** _(17h02) Sun en a tellement avalé qu'il ne peut plus se lever._**

(17h03) Combien ? XD

 ** _(17h03) Quatre pour moi, six pour lui._**

(17h04) J'en connais un qui sera content, tiens.

.

(17h05) /A envoyé une image/

(17h06) Mission « Convertir Gladio aux malasadas » : réussie !

 _(17h09) JE T'AIME._

(17h09) Je sais, je suis splendide.

 _(17h10) Vous êtes plutôt proches, sinon. :^)_

(17h10) Arrête avec ça, tu veux ? XD

 _(17h11) Jamais. :^)_

 _(17h14) Au fait_

 _(17h15) Tu veux venir ce soir ? On va faire des crêpes, avec Papa et les jumelles._

(17h15) J'EN SUIS.

.

(20h03) /A envoyé une image/

(20h03) Tili, aka le mec imbattable à Mario Kart.

 ** _(20h11) J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu es seulement huitième._**

 ** _(20h11) Et pourquoi Bowser ? Il est tellement lourd que ses voitures sont impossibles à manier._**

(20h13) Ah non. Arrête de parler comme Tili. Bowser est super rapide, okay !?

 ** _(20h15) Impossible à manier._**

(20h15) Super rapide.

 ** _(20h15) Impossible à manier._**

(20h16) Super. Rapide.

 ** _(20h16) Impossible à manier._**

(20h16) Raaah !

 ** _(20h17) Je te croyais « imbattable » à ce jeu-là ?_**

(20h18) Tg hein ! La prochaine fois, je prendrai Mario, comme tout le monde le fait. (Aucune originalité, non mais !)

 ** _(20h19) Je ne pense pas que ce soit mieux. Prends Toad. Ou Yoshi._**

(20h20) Mouais.

(20h20) Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un connaisseur, sinon.

 ** _(20h22) Je passe mes vacances d'été à jouer à ça avec ma sœur, Sun et Vicky._**

(20h23) Vicky ?

 ** _(20h24) Euh. La cuisinière personnelle dont je te parlais il y a quelques jours._**

(20h24) Ah ouiii ! Je ne vous pensais pas si proches.

 ** _(20h25) Elle n'est pas seulement une « cuisinière personnelle ». Elle s'occupe de nous depuis qu'on est tous petits. Un peu comme… je sais pas_**

 ** _(20h26) Une deuxième mère ?_**

(20h27) C'est trop chou. ;-;

 ** _(20h29) :)_**

(20h38) Est-ce que tu préférerais connaître l'histoire de chaque objet que tu touches, ou être capable de parler aux animaux ?

 ** _(20h39) Euh Moon ?_**

(20h39) Je sais pas, c'est Tili qui vient de poser la question.

(20h40) Perso, je préférerais parler aux animaux. HISTOIRE DE DIRE À FIDEL CATSTRO CE QUE JE PENSE DE LUI.

 ** _(20h42) Pareil, je crois. J'aimerais faire comprendre à Silvallié que je tiens à mes vêtements._**

(20h42) Ouais ! Les t-shirts My Chemical Romance valent tout l'or du monde !

(20h50) Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ne plus jamais ressentir, la chaleur ou le froid ?

 ** _(20h54) Toutes vos discussions sont comme ça ?_**

(20h54) Allez !

 ** _(20h55) La chaleur, alors…_**

(20h55) On se comprend. Tili dit « le froid », mais c'est juste qu'il est trop bête.

(20h56) Rouge ou bleu ?

 ** _(20h56) Rouge._**

(20h56) Rouge aussi. iOS ou Android ?

 ** _(20h57) Android._**

(20h58) Mais Gladio ! D: Tili est tout aussi indigné que moi.

 ** _(21h00) Vous êtes de vrais gamins._**

(21h03) Rabat-joie !

(21h03) D'accord, j'arrête avec les questions stupides pour aujourd'hui. x)

 ** _(21h03) Merci._**

* * *

 **Dimanche 2 octobre**

* * *

 ** _(13h32) Comment est-ce que tu t'y prends pour te calmer lorsque tu es énervée ?_**

(13h36) Pourquoi pourquoi ?

 ** _(13h37) Je n'ai pas le droit de poser de questions ?_**

(13h37) Ça va, hein ! C'est juste bizarre.

(13h38) Je ne m'énerve pas souvent, en fait. Mais lorsque ça arrive, je

(13h38) Euh

 ** _(13h39) Tu… ?_**

(13h39) Je mets la musique à fond

(13h39) et je dessine.

(13h39) Mais les dessins que je fais dans ces moments-là ne ressemblent vraiment à rien.

 ** _(13h40) J'aimerais bien en voir un._**

(13h40) Non. Never. Tout mais pas ça.

 ** _(13h40) :)_**

(13h41) C'EST QUOI CE SOURIRE DE PSYCHOPATHE

 ** _(13h41) :)_**

(13h43) Et toi, du coup ? Tu t'y prends comment ?

 ** _(13h44) Je joue de la guitare, tout simplement._**

(13h45) Tu veux dire, tu te retiens de péter ta guitare contre le mur, non ?

 ** _(13h45) Très drôle._**

.

(16h03) Après longue réflexion, j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait la Journée des Questions !

 ** _(16h13) Oh non._**

(16h17) Oh si.

(16h17) Chacun posera dix questions à l'autre ! Je commence.

 ** _(16h18) Sauf que je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais de jouer… ?_**

(16h18) Quelle est la chose la plus inutile que tu saches faire ?

 ** _(16h19) D'où est-ce que tu tires ces questions, au juste ?_**

(16h19) Allez !

 ** _(16h22) J'en sais fichtre rien. On peut passer cette question ?_**

(16h23) T'es pas drôle. :(

 ** _(16h24) Tu peux en poser une autre, si tu veux. (Dans quoi je m'embarque… ?)_**

(16h24) Yes ! Donc…

(16h25) Qui a d'abord été un total étranger pour toi, avant d'avoir un impact considérable sur ta vie ?

.

Gladio fixe longuement l'écran de son téléphone, incrédule. C'est bien la première fois que Moon lui pose une question sensée. Peut-être parce que pour une fois, elle ne vient pas de ce Tili dont la stupidité dépasse l'entendement.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il parcourt des yeux cette phrase une dizaine de fois, jusqu'à l'avoir apprise par cœur. Toutes les personnes qui comptent pour lui aujourd'hui ont d'abord été des étrangers, maintenant qu'il y pense. Il y a Vicky, dont il n'a d'abord pas osé s'approcher mais qui a tant pris soin de lui qu'il s'est mis à la considérer comme une deuxième mère, à défaut d'avoir un père. Il y a Sun, à qui il n'a jamais prêté attention au collège lorsqu'ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans un couloir, mais qui a fini par être son voisin de table pendant leur année de troisième, et très vite son meilleur ami. Il y a Apocyne, qu'il a rencontrée en prenant le bus par un lundi pluvieux de février ; il y a Guzma, qui accompagnait Apocyne le lendemain même. (Il y a Lillie, aussi, mais elle ne compte pas. Aussi loin que Gladio s'en souvienne, Lillie a toujours été à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'elle le soignait parce qu'il s'écorchait les genoux en trébuchant. Lorsqu'à l'âge de dix ans, ils avaient dû supplier leur mère pour pouvoir adopter les animaux de leur choix. Lorsqu'au collège, elle lui avait appris à raccommoder les vêtements que Silvallié s'amusait à déchirer. Aujourd'hui encore, pour absolument tout.)

Il y a Moon, qui est arrivée dans sa vie tel un boulet de canon lancé sur un champ de bataille. Il y a Moon, qui était une simple étrangère qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer mais qui avait détruit une à une les barrières qu'il avait dressées autour de son cœur, dans l'unique but de se rapprocher de lui. Il y a Moon, qui fait maintenant tant d'efforts pour le faire sourire, qui y parvient plus souvent qu'elle ne le croit, parce qu'elle est justement l'un de ces étrangers qui ont un impact considérable sur votre vie.

Les doigts de Gladio dansent au-dessus de son clavier sans pour autant écrire la moindre lettre ; lorsqu'il se décide à écrire un mot, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, jusqu'à enfin aboutir à une phrase, il s'empresse de l'effacer.

Moon le prend _complètement_ au dépourvu.

.

 ** _(16h41) Toi._**

(16h45) Quoi ?

 ** _(16h45) Je réponds à ta question, petit génie._**

(16h46) Oh.

(16h46) OH.

.

(16h47) Tili, omg.

(16h47) O.M.G

(16h48) Je meurs. Je meurs, help me.

 _(16h48) !?_

(16h49) /A envoyé une image/

(16h50) Je suis censée répondre quoi à ça !?

 _(16h51) … :^)_

(16h51) TU NE M'AIDES PAS DU TOUT.

 _(16h52) :^)_

.

« Hé. Tu as aussi changé ma vie, en quelques sortes. »

Moon relit ces quelques mots qu'elle a tapés à la va-vite mais les efface immédiatement, avant de verrouiller son téléphone.

Gladio se fiche sûrement pas mal de savoir ce qu'elle pense de lui, de toute manière.

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, et à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Semaine 3

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon ne m'appartient pas.

 **NdA:** J'avais complètement oublié que je devais poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, honte à moi. Bonne lecture, en tout cas !

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 _095fany:_ Coucou :D Déjà, merci infiniment pour ta review. Tu as raison, les fics Gladio/Moon sont trop rares ! De quelle fic il s'agit ? :D Encore merci et à bientôt !

 _KamiKun:_ Hey ! Merci infiniment, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ;; J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, et à bientôt :D

(Indications : Moon – **_Gladio_** – _Tili_ –  Sun)

* * *

 **Lundi 3 octobre**

* * *

(12h07) Tu sais ce qu'on raconte ?

 ** _(12h09) C'est encore une de tes questions stupides ?_**

(12h10) Il ne se passera donc pas un jour sans que tu ne témoignes de ta méchanceté ?

 ** _(12h12) Mais la ferme bordel._**

 ** _(12h12) Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'on raconte. Satisfaite ?_**

(12h12) Très.

(12h13) Il paraît que, vers dix-huit heures tous les lundis, un fantôme s'amuse à foutre la pagaille dans la réserve du gymnase de mon lycée.

 ** _(12h14) …_**

 ** _(12h14) J'espérais, l'espace d'une seconde, que tu me donnes une réponse sérieuse. J'ai peut-être trop rêvé._**

(12h15) Ne me dis pas que tu n'y crois pas non plus !

 ** _(12h15) « Non plus » ? Qui d'autre n'y croit pas ?_**

(12h16) Althéo. Il dit que ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

 ** _(12h17) Ton ami est très intelligent, contrairement à ce que tu essayes de me faire croire._**

(12h18) Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi…

 ** _(12h18) Moon._**

 ** _(12h18) Les fantômes n'existent pas._**

(12h19) Et voilà, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

(12h19) Ce soir, on va y aller avec Tili histoire de vérifier. Je t'enverrai une vidéo si je suis encore en vie.

 ** _(12h21) Super._**

(12h21) Rabat-joie !

 ** _(12h22) :)_**

.

 ** _(16h59) Je suis venu te chercher._**

(17h00) What the

 ** _(17h00) Merde._** ** _C'était pour ma sœur._**

(17h01) Ta sœur a seize ans et tu vas encore la chercher ?

 ** _(17h03) Elle se fait harceler._**

(17h04) Oh.

(17h04) Désolée, je

(17h04) J'ai pas réfléchi.

 ** _(17h07) T'inquiète, tu pouvais pas savoir._**

 ** _(17h07) Elle change de lycée la semaine prochaine, de toute manière._**

(17h08) Juste avant les vacances ? J'espère que ça ira pour elle.

 ** _(17h09) Ça lui laissera le temps de s'y habituer. Elle est très sociable, donc je pense que oui, ça ira. Elle n'a juste pas eu de chance cette fois-ci._**

(17h10) Oh, je vois.

 ** _(17h19) Sinon, ce fantôme ?_**

(17h21) Tili et moi sommes cachés dans la réserve du gymnase à l'attendre. Quand je pense que j'ai dit à ma mère que je rentrerai tard parce que je devais réviser avec Barbara…

 ** _(17h23) La réalité est bien plus stupide, effectivement._**

(17h23) Tg.

(17h25) Je me fais tellement chier. Tili joue à Candy Crush, et je n'ai même pas pensé à apporter un livre. On aurait dû venir un peu plus tard.

 ** _(17h31) /A envoyé une photo/_**

 ** _(17h31) Je l'ai prise ce matin. J'espère que ça t'aide à te sentir mieux._**

(17h32) AAAAH

(17h32) TES CHIOTS SONT TELLEMENT PARFAITS.

 ** _(17h32) Je sais._**

(17h32) Je pourrais regarder cette image toute ma vie.

 ** _(17h33) Tu risques de manquer le fantôme. Sache que j'attends ta vidéo avec impatience._**

(17h33) J'ai l'impression que ce message empeste l'ironie.

 ** _(17h34) Ce n'est pas qu'une impression._**

(17h34) Hé !

.

(17h42) Vous êtes rentrés ?

 ** _(17h43) Ouais, depuis un moment. Pourquoi ?_**

(17h43) Lillie ne répond pas à mes appels, donc je me demandais.

 ** _(17h43) Elle est sous la douche._**

(17h44) Ah d'accord.

(17h46) Elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui est à l'origine des rumeurs qui circulent sur elle. Je crois qu'elle a peur que je le/la tue.

 ** _(17h47) Tu le ferais sans hésiter._**

(17h48) Bah ouais. Toi aussi, non ?

 ** _(17h48) Carrément._**

(17h49) Dis, puisque ça s'est arrêté, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut quand même changer de lycée ? Je n'ose jamais lui poser la question.

 ** _(17h50) Je crois qu'elle ne supporte plus le regard des autres. Elle a toujours détesté être au centre de l'attention._**

(17h50) Je vois.

(17h51) Je peux passer ce soir ?

 ** _(17h52) Ouais._**

.

(18h07) /A envoyé un clip vidéo/

.

Gladio est un peu sceptique, mais il ouvre tout de même le fichier que Moon lui a envoyé. La qualité de l'image est assez bonne, remarque-t-il en premier lieu. Néanmoins, il fait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse y voir quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix féminine, probablement celle de Moon, s'élève :

« Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose mais que je réussis à t'envoyer cette vidéo, montre-la à la police. »

Il l'a déjà entendue rire, mais jamais parler. Sa voix est un peu plus grave qu'il ne l'imaginait.

« À qui tu comptes l'envoyer ? » fait une autre voix qu'il comprend immédiatement être celle de Tili.

« Gladio.

– Ah, ton petit-am-

– Shhh, j'entends des bruits de pas ! »

Pourtant, quelques secondes de silence s'écoulent sans que personne ne fasse irruption dans la pièce. Gladio ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Je vais finir par croire qu'Althéo avait raison… » reprend Tili. « On ferait mieux d'y aller.

– Je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps dans cette pièce crasseuse pour me défiler maint- »

Un grincement de porte interrompt la phrase de Moon. Se respiration jusque-là perceptible aux oreilles de Gladio se coupe, et, instinctivement, il en fait de même. La lumière envahit la pièce, révélant un large amalgame de matériel de sport ; le téléphone de Moon semble sortir de derrière un panier de ballons de volleyball. Une silhouette se dessine à l'entrée de la pièce, large et imposante. Gladio déglutit péniblement. _Les fantômes n'existent pas, les fantômes n'existent pas, les fantômes n'existent p-_

« Mais c'est Kahili, la beauté de terminale ! » s'écrie Tili d'une voix suraiguë, faisant sursauter Gladio.

La vidéo prend immédiatement fin.

.

 ** _(18h15) Euh._**

 ** _(18h15) Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris._**

(18h16) En gros, c'était juste une terminale qui venait chercher du matériel pour son cours de sport mais qui oubliait de ranger derrière elle.

(18h16) (Apparemment, elle est connue au lycée pour être super belle.)

 ** _(18h17) Ah._**

(18h17) Vas-y, tu peux te moquer de moi si tu veux.

 ** _(18h18) Un fantôme. Sérieusement, Moon, UN FANTÔME._**

(18h19) Finalement tu ne peux pas, arrête. T.T

 ** _(18h20) Pfff. x)_**

(18h21) Attends, tu

(18h21) TU RIS ?

 ** _(18h21) Comme tout être humain normalement constitué, oui._**

(18h22) Tu n'es pas un être humain normalement constitué. Tu es Gladio.

(18h22) Ce mec qui passe son temps à se plaindre, m'insulter et bouder.

 ** _(18h23) Je ne passe pas mon temps à me plaindre, t'insulter et bouder._**

(18h23) Si.

 ** _(18h23) Non._**

(18h23) Si.

 ** _(18h23) Non._**

(18h24) Si.

 ** _(18h24) La ferme._**

(18h24) Que disais-je !

 ** _(18h24) …_**

* * *

 **Mardi 4 octobre**

* * *

(09h53) Je peux te poser une question bizarre ?

 ** _(10h00) Depuis quand tu demandes ?_**

(10h01) Ahah, pas faux.

(10h01) Donc, quel est le rêve le plus bizarre que tu aies jamais fait ?

 ** _(10h02) Wtf, Moon._**

(10h02) Réponds !

 ** _(10h03) Euh…_** ** _Je jouais de la guitare en chantant Mignon Mignon dans les couloirs du lycée._**

 ** _(10h03) Avec mon prof de maths._**

(10h04) Omg.

 ** _(10h04) Et toi ? Et pourquoi ?_**

(10h05) On parlait de ça avec Tili, ce matin.

(10h05) Bah, je, euh, j'étais la « reine de l'Antarctique » et je chevauchais un ours polaire.

 ** _(10h05) Euh_**

(10h06) Mais d'un coup, la glace a cédé sous notre poids et je me suis retrouvée dans l'eau gelée.

(10h06) C'était le réveil le plus atroce de ma vie.

 ** _(10h07) Je ne veux pas comprendre._**

(10h08) Moi non plus.

(10h08) Bon, je file en cours. On se parle plus tard !

 ** _(10h08) À plus._**

.

 _(12h03) Euh, où est-ce que tu vas ?_

(12h04) Je vais chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. On se retrouve au self !

 _(12h04) Ok ok. Tu peux prendre ton temps, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de bouillie d'épinards._

(12h04) Je comprends.

.

 ** _(18h30) Je viens juste de finir le tome 3._**

 ** _(18h30) Ma sœur m'a interdit de toucher au 4 jusqu'aux vacances._**

(18h44) Quoi ?

(18h45) Mais pourquoi ?

(18h45) La petite sœur adorable se transforme en démon !

 ** _(18h47) Elle dit qu'à cause de ça, je révise moins souvent qu'avant._**

 ** _(18h47) Et elle n'a pas entièrement tort._**

(18h49) Mais D:

(18h49) Bon, j'avoue que je les ai lus quand j'étais gosse, donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça fait maintenant.

 ** _(18h50) :)_**

(18h51) Je te laisse, j'ai une montagne d'exos de maths à finir. On se reparle ce soir ?

 ** _(18h51) Tu poses beaucoup de questions bizarres, ces temps-ci. Tu es sûre que ça va ?_**

(18h52) Ça va hein !

 ** _(18h52) À ce soir._**

.

 _(20h41) Hé, t'as fait l'exo 54 de maths ? Je bloque complètement à la question 2._

(20h43) /A envoyé une image/

(20h43) Depuis quand tu fais tes exos ?

 _(20h44) Depuis que j'en ai marre des heures de colle. Merci, tu me sauves la vie !_

(20h44) Toujours là pour rendre service, microbe.

.

 ** _(21h14) Question._**

(21h17) Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Gladio ?

 ** _(21h17) Très drôle._**

(21h21) Et donc, ta question ?

 ** _(21h22) Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire plus tard ?_**

(21h22) Oh.

(21h23) Je n'en sais fichtre rien. En fait, je n'aime pas me projeter si loin dans l'avenir.

(21h23) Et toi ?

 ** _(21h25) Je n'en sais pas plus que toi._**

(21h26) Mais tu devras bientôt choisir, non ?

 ** _(21h26) Ouais. On verra bien._**

(21h27) Courage !

 ** _(21h27) :)_**

(21h28) Arrête avec ce sourire, tu me fais peur.

 ** _(21h28) :)_**

(21h28) :'(

(21h30) Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 ** _(21h32) Je regarde un film avec ma sœur et ma mère._**

 ** _(21h33) D'ailleurs, ma sœur et moi sommes sous le choc. Tu connais Bubble Boy ?_**

(21h33) MDRRR

(21h34) L'histoire du mec qui vit dans une bulle à cause de ses problèmes de santé ?

 ** _(21h34) Elle-même. Si tu voyais l'émerveillement de ma mère._**

(21h35) J'ai regardé le film avec Tili y a quelques années. C'est toujours aussi drôle.

 ** _(21h35) Ce n'est pas drôle. C'est débile._**

(21h35) C'est parce que c'est débile que c'est drôle ! Arrête de faire ton coincé, Gladio-chou.

 ** _(21h36) Je. Ne. Fais. Pas. Mon. Coincé._**

(21h36) Si.

 ** _(21h36) Non._**

(21h36) Si !

 ** _(21h37) Ne recommence pas avec ça._**

(21h37) Rabat-joie.

 ** _(21h37) Attends, Jimmy va prendre son envol._**

(21h38) C'est beau. Tous les enfants finissent par quitter leur foyer un jour.

 ** _(21h39) N'essaye pas de rendre ça classe. C'est ridicule._**

(21h39) Je le sais bien.

(21h40) Ça vous prend souvent, de regarder des films débiles dans le genre en famille ?

 ** _(21h43) Il y a tout juste une semaine, on regardait « Slap Her She's French »._**

(21h45) Je

(21h45) Quoi

(21h45) #Choc

 ** _(21h45) Déjà vu ?_**

(21h46) Non, mais je viens de lire le synopsis.

(21h46) « meneuse des pom-pom girls, son petit ami est le capitaine de l'équipe de football, et elle vient d'être nommée reine de sa promotion ».

(21h46) C'est DÉSESPÉRANT.

(21h47) Plus cliché tu meurs.

 ** _(21h47) On est d'accord._**

(21h52) Je viens de réaliser, mais

(21h52) Ta sœur te laisse regarder des films dont la stupidité dépasse l'entendement, mais tu n'as pas le droit de lire Harry Potter ?

 ** _(21h54) Ce n'est pas pareil, Moon._**

 ** _(21h54) Ces films durent au maximum deux heures. Alors que pour lire un livre…_**

(21h55) Mais… :(

 ** _(21h55) Arrête de faire la gamine._**

(21h56) Je ne fais pas la gamine.

 ** _(21h56) Si._**

(21h56) Non.

 ** _(21h57) Si._**

(21h57) Non !

 ** _(21h57) :)_**

(21h57) Gladio, non.

 ** _(21h58) :)_**

 ** _(22h00) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(22h00) Silvallié avachie sur mes genoux._**

(22h01) AAAH

(22h01) she's beauty she's grace

(22h01) Elle semble plus intéressée par le film que toi.

 ** _(22h02) Ouais._**

(22h05) Vous devriez regarder Jurassic Park en famille. C'est juste parfait.

 ** _(22h07) Jamais essayé. Merci pour le conseil._**

(22h07) Pas de quoi.

(22h07) Attends une seconde.

(22h08) Quand tu dis « jamais essayé »

(22h08) tu veux dire « jamais essayé en famille », c'est ça ? Pas « Je n'ai jamais essayé de regarder Jurassic Park », hein ?

 ** _(22h11) Euh, si ?_**

(22h12) Tu. N'as. Jamais. Vu. Jurassic. Park.

 ** _(22h13) C'est si grave que ça ?_**

(22h14) Mec, c'est tellement grave que je me demande comment tu fais pour être encore en vie. Jurassic Park, c'est LE film à voir et à revoir des dizaines de fois.

 ** _(22h14) Je note._**

.

 ** _(22h22) Tu as Jurassic Park ?_**

(22h27) Genre, le DVD ? Ouais, comme toute personne normalement constituée je crois.

(22h27) Pourquoi ?

 ** _(22h28) Passe à la maison demain, y aura Vicky et on pourra le regarder tous ensemble._**

(22h29) Oh, super. Comment tu y as pensé ?

 ** _(22h30) Une amie m'en a parlé._**

(22h30) Une « amie »… ;)

 ** _(22h31) Très drôle._**

 ** _(22h31) Désolé de te décevoir, mais Moon n'est qu'une amie._**

(22h32) *chuchote* Et ton âme-sœur.

 ** _(22h32) La ferme._**

.

 ** _(22h35) Je compte le regarder demain avec Sun, Vicky, ma sœur et ma mère. Affaire réglée._**

(22h36) Wow, tout ce petit monde. Amusez-vous bien. N'oublie surtout pas le pop-corn, les chips et les Dragibus.

 ** _(22h36) C'est indispensable ?_**

(22h36) Oui. Absolument.

 ** _(22h37) D'accord. J'y penserai._**

 ** _(22h37) Tiens, le film est terminé._**

(22h38) Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin, déjà ?

 ** _(22h39) Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête, le générique défilait sur l'écran. (Rythmé par les pleurs de ma mère, cette femme d'ordinaire si forte et imperturbable.)_**

(22h40) On a tous des faiblesses dans le genre. Pour ma part, je peux pleurer pendant des heures, voire des jours, lorsqu'un personnage d'un livre que j'adore meurt.

 ** _(22h41) Tu t'y attaches tant que ça ?_**

(22h41) Tu comprendras en lisant Harry Potter.

 ** _(22h42) Quoi._**

(22h42) :)

 ** _(22h42) Je n'ai jamais autant eu l'impression de m'être fait arnaqué._**

(22h43) Mais non. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

 ** _(22h43) Si tu le dis._**

 ** _(22h43) Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Moon._**

(22h44) Bonne nuit Gladio-chou ! xoxoxo

* * *

 **Mercredi 5 octobre**

* * *

 _(10h04) Je sais enfin quel cadeau t'offrir pour ton anniv._

(10h11) Hein

(10h11) Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant. En plein cours d'Amaro. Quand je ne peux pas te harceler pour obtenir une réponse.

 _(10h13) :^)_

(10h13) TILI

(10h14) J'EXIGE UNE RÉPONSE IMMÉDIATEMENT.

 _(10h20) :^)_

(10h22) Tu verras, tout à l'heure. Je vais te pulvériser. (À Mario Kart. Tu veux passer à la maison ?)

 _(10h25) Oh, désolé._

 _(10h26) Barbara veut qu'on se fasse une sortie, cet aprem'._

 _(10h26) Genre, juste tous les deux._

 _(10h26) Enfin, je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu mais… Tu penses que je devrais accepter ? Je veux dire, elle est mignonne et super sympa._

 _(10h26) Et elle peut avaler autant de malasadas que moi._

 _(10h27) C'est tout ce que j'attends d'une fille._

(10h31) Tu devrais CARRÉMENT accepter.

 _(10h32) Cool._

 _(10h32) Merci, l'alien._

(10h33) J'espère que tu me remercieras tout autant quand je garderai les petits monstres que vous aurez, mais

(10h34) pas de quoi, microbe.

 _(10h38) On en reparlera quand tu admettras ton béguin pour le mec au nom trop classe._

(10h38) Gladio. Son nom, c'est Gladio.

(10h39) Et ce n'est qu'un ami, Tili. Un AMI.

 _(10h41) Hou la menteuse~euh_

(10h41) Tili NON

 _(10h41) Elle est amoureuse~euh !_

(10h42) J'y crois pas.

 _(10h42) :^)_

.

(13h36) Hey !

 ** _(13h39) Salut._**

(13h40) Comment ça va ?

 ** _(13h42) On peut dire que ça va. J'ai eu un contrôle surprise ce matin et j'ai eu, genre, une brusque inspiration au bout de quelques minutes ?_**

 ** _(13h42) J'ai tellement écrit que Sun me lançait des regards choqués._**

(13h43) « Mec, j'arrive à peine à remplir une page et tu t'offres le luxe de prendre des INTERCALAIRES ? »

 ** _(13h44) C'était exactement ça._**

(13h45) Ahah, je comprends tellement ton ami. Les mecs comme ça sont RAGEANTS.

(13h45) Surtout en histoire-géo. Je hais l'histoire-géo.

(13h45) Et pas seulement à cause d'Amaro.

(13h46) C'était la belle vie au collège, lorsqu'on se contentait de questions/réponses, et maintenant on doit se taper des putains de disserts. Je comprends pas ce qui est passé par la tête de ceux qui ont instaurés ça.

 ** _(13h47) Un peu comme le français._**

(13h47) Ne m'en PARLE PAS. Je suis à peu près certaine de rater mes épreuves anticipées.

 ** _(13h48) Cesse d'être si pessimiste._**

 ** _(13h48) On n'est encore qu'au début de l'année._**

(13h48) Mouais.

 ** _(13h49) Sinon, ta matinée ? Tu as ce fameux prof d'histoire-géo que tu ne supportes pas non ?_**

(13h50) S'il te plaît. Ne me parle pas de cet homme ou je risque de commettre un meurtre.

(13h50) Là. Tout de suite.

(13h50) Sinon, Tili et Barbara sont en plein rendez-vous actuellement. J'espère que les choses avanceront vite entre eux.

(13h51) Trop de tension sexuelle quand ils sont ensembles.

 ** _(13h53) Tant qu'ils ne le nient pas quand on leur pose la question, je pense que ça ira._**

(13h54) Je ne sais pas pour Barbara, mais Tili a l'air d'assumer pleinement ses sentiments. Donc oui, ça ira.

 ** _(13h54) Cool._**

 ** _(13h55) Quand je pense que je n'ai jamais remarqué que ma sœur et mon meilleur ami sont ensembles._**

(13h56) Je me demande comment t'as fait, d'ailleurs. Tu dois vraiment être aveugle.

(13h56) Je parie que tu es de ce genre de mecs qui ne l'admettent jamais lorsqu'ils en pincent pour une fille.

 ** _(13h59) Ils se cachaient. Vraiment bien._**

 ** _(14h00) Et, non, je ne suis pas de ce genre de mecs. (Mais je n'en ai jamais « pincé pour une fille ».)_**

(14h01) Bah voilà, tu refuses de l'avouer !

 ** _(14h02) Je ne refuse pas de l'avouer. Je dis la vérité._**

(14h03) Gladio-chou, arrête avec ça, tu ne bernes personne. ;)

 ** _(14h04) Bonjour, Sun numéro deux._**

(14h04) Ah, c'est fou, Tili aussi m'emmerde parce qu'il pense que j'ai le béguin pour quelqu'un. À croire que c'est le rôle d'un meilleur ami de faire ça.

 ** _(14h05) Je sais._**

(14h05) Tu sais ?

 ** _(14h06) Qu'il t'emmerde avec ça._**

 ** _(14h06) La vidéo d'hier._**

(14h07) Hein

(14h10) Oh shit.

(14h10) C'est très

 ** _(14h10) Gênant. Je sais._**

(14h10) gênant.

(14h11) Voilà.

 ** _(14h12) C'est aussi à propos de toi que Sun m'embête, si ça peut te rassurer._**

(14h12) Oh

(14h12) C'est en effet très rassurant.

 ** _(14h14) :)_**

.

 _(14h19) Barbara m'a demandé si on sortait ensemble, toi et moi._

 _(14h20) Je sais pas si je dois exploser de rire ou me suicider._

(14h33) Ahahahahahahahaha (gun)

(14h33) J'espère que tu lui as dit que notre relation est purement amicale.

(14h39) TU LUI AS DIT, HEIN

 _(14h45) Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. Je lui ai expliqué qu'on est voisins, etc etc_

(14h46) Cool. Vous faites quoi là ?

 _(14h46) Cinéma._

(14h46) SERIOUSLY

 _(14h47) Très._ _D'ailleurs, le film va bientôt commencer alors je vais devoir te laisser. À plus tard._

(14h48) C'est ça, c'est ça, à plus tard ! (Tu me raconteras tout dans les moindres détails. TOUT.)

 _(14h48) (Je n'y manquerai pas.)_

.

(19h49) Tu as pris des Dragibus, j'espère ?

 ** _(19h57) Et du pop-corn. Et des chips._**

(20h00) Si tu me dis que tu as pris des Lay's, je te retrouve et JE TE TUE.

 ** _(20h01) Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'acheter de l'air, vois-tu._**

(20h02) Tu m'en vois rassurée. Moi qui pensais que tu étais un cas désespéré.

 ** _(20h02) Très drôle._**

 ** _(20h03) Ma sœur est surexcitée. Elle s'est littéralement jetée dans les bras de Sun lorsqu'elle l'a vu._**

 ** _(20h03) Je pense qu'ils se sont un peu disputés, ces derniers jours, mais les choses ont l'air de s'être arrangées._**

(20h04) Tant mieux pour ta sœur. Elle en a besoin.

(20h04) Dis, quand est-ce qu'elle vous en a parlé ?

(20h04) Je veux dire, de son… tu vois, quoi.

 ** _(20h05) Seulement dimanche soir. Mais apparemment, c'en était déjà fini._**

(20h05) Tu veux dire qu'elle a gardé ça pour elle aussi longtemps ?

 ** _(20h06) Ouais. Ça a commencé en septembre, apparemment._**

(20h06) Oh putain. Pourquoi elle n'en a pas parlé plus tôt ?

 ** _(20h07) La connaissant, elle a dû se dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de nous impliquer dans ses histoires, qu'elle pouvait régler ça seule._**

(20h08) Je

(20h08) Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

(20h08) Et, comment on l'emmerdait en fait ?

 ** _(20h11) Le truc habituel._**

 ** _(20h11) Tu sais, fausses rumeurs, puis insultes et humiliations._**

(20h13) C'est dégueulasse de faire ça.

 ** _(20h14) Ouais._**

(20h16) Désolée, j'ai plombé l'ambiance.

 ** _(20h17) Non, t'inquiète. C'est moi._**

 ** _(20h17) Bon, on va commencer le film donc je te dis à plus tard ?_**

(20h21) Cool, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis. À plus !

.

(20h26) ALORS ?

 _(20h27) Ça s'est… bien passé, je crois ?_

 _(20h27) Le film était cool. On a partagé du pop-corn et on s'est PEUT-ÊTRE embrassé._

(20h28) Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout.

 _(20h29) Tu ne le sauras probablement jamais. :^)_

(20h29) Tili, arrête avec ça et crache le morceau.

 _(20h30) :^)_

 _(20h36) Ok, on s'est embrassé. Du coup je pense qu'on… sort ensemble ? Je sais pas, c'est bizarre. Ça fait tout juste quelques jours qu'on traîne ensemble, tout va si vite._

(20h38) Je le SAVAIS. Vous êtes âmes-sœurs.

 _(20h39) T'exagères pas un peu, là ?_

(20h39) NON.

 _(20h47) Tiens, elle vient de m'envoyer un message._

(20h49) Ça dit quoi ?

(20h57) Microbe ?

(21h03) Tili ?

.

 _(21h05) Appel entrant : Tili._

 _(20min 39s)_

.

(21h26) Bon bah, tant mieux alors. Tu me raconteras demain, hein ?

 _(21h26) Tu sais bien que je te raconte tout, Moonie._

(21h27) ARRÊTE D'UTILISER CE VIEUX SURNOM POURRI

 _(21h27) :^)_

.

 ** _(22h27) Euh._**

 ** _(22h27) Je ne sais pas quoi dire._**

 ** _(22h28) En fait, j'hésite entre « J'ai adoré » et « What the fuck ? »._**

 ** _(22h28) On a ingurgité trois paquets de Dragibus. Pendant un film, c'est juste addictif. Vicky et ma mère n'arrivent même plus à se lever._**

 ** _(22h46) Bonne nuit Moon._**

* * *

 **Jeudi 6 octobre**

* * *

(07h02) Je suis heureuse.

(07h02) T'inquiète, on a tous ressenti ça au début. Mais on finit par s'y habituer au bout de deux/trois visionnages.

(07h03) La prochaine fois, essaye les M&M's ou les KitKat Ball. Tu auras l'impression d'avoir réussi ta vie.

(07h03) Quand est-ce que tu comptes – vous comptez – regarder le 2 ?

 ** _(07h54) Parce qu'il y en a un deuxième ?_**

(07h56) Tu ne demandes pas ça sérieusement ?

(07h58) Si… ?

(07h58) Tili et moi sommes en état de choc irréparable.

 ** _(07h59) J'en ai parlé à Sun, et je crois qu'il est tout aussi choqué que vous._**

(07h59) Y a de quoi, lol.

(08h00) Le prof est là, je te laisse. À tout à l'heure.

 ** _(08h04) Depuis quand tu n'utilises plus ton téléphone en cours ?_**

(10h01) Depuis que j'en ai marre de me faire coller, pardi. Je pense que ma mère ne laissera pas passer une centième heure de colle.

 ** _(10h04) Tu m'étonnes._**

(10h04) Waaah Tili et Barbara sortent officiellement ensemble ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux.

 ** _(10h05) C'était, euh… assez rapide ?_**

 ** _(10h05) Non ?_**

(10h06) Le coup de foudre, je crois ? En tout cas, ils sont allés au cinéma hier et ils se sont embrassés.

(10h06) Et ils ont tout officialisé ce matin.

(10h07) Si ce n'est pas parfait.

 ** _(10h07) Définitivement trop rapide._**

(10h08) Aussi.

.

(12h01) Wtf man

(12h01) Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Avec ton sac ?

(12h03) ARRÊTE DE COURIR J'ESSAYE DE TE RATTRAPER.

 _(12h04) Désolé désolé, je vais me faire prendre si je m'arrête._

 _(12h04) Je compte sécher l'aprem, l'une des jumelles est malade et mes parents sont au boulot, donc…_

(12h05) Oh. Besoin d'aide ?

 _(12h05) Nan, prends pas de risques pour moi._

 _(12h05) Merci._

(12h06) D'accord, d'accord. Mais je me ramène dès que les cours se finissent, alors prépare-toi.

(12h06) Sais-tu seulement ce que ça fait de déjeuner avec seulement Althéo ?

(12h07) Oh, non, j'oubliais Barbara. C'est bon, je t'ai trouvé un substitut.

(12h15) Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi… :^)

 _(12h41) Je t'interdis de voler mon smiley fétiche._

(12h43) :^)

.

(15h33) Est-ce que tu es de ces élèves studieux qui n'ont jamais moins de 15 ?

 ** _(15h36) Tu es en cours ?_**

(15h38) Ouais. Je me fais chier parce que Tili a séché et que je n'ai personne avec qui faire des conneries.

(15h39) Y a bien Barbara à côté de moi, mais… j'ose pas trop l'emmerder. Elle a l'air de s'intéresser au cours.

 ** _(15h41) Donc tu te rabats sur moi._**

(15h41) Exactement.

 ** _(15h41) Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas te faire coller à nouveau._**

(15h43) La vie serait tellement chiante si on ne prenait pas de risques.

(15h43) Alors, ma question ?

 ** _(15h46) Tu me désespères chaque jour un peu plus._**

 ** _(15h47) Non, je ne suis pas de ces élèves-là. Mes notes ne sont pas mauvaises, mais elles ne brillent pas non plus._**

(15h48) Oh, cool, ça nous fait enfin un point commun.

 ** _(15h49) Arctic Monkeys. My Chemical Romance._** ** _Fall Out Boy._**

(15h53) …

(15h53) Oh, cool, ça nous fait enfin un deuxième point commun.

 ** _(15h57) C'est mieux comme ça._**

(15h58) Tu fais quoi ? Tu tardes un peu à répondre.

 ** _(16h02) Oh, désolé. J'aide ma sœur avec ses cours, elle a accumulé un peu de retard ces dernières semaines._**

 ** _(16h03) À cause du harcèlement._**

(16h05) Oh.

(16h05) Est-ce qu'elle appréhende son nouveau lycée ?

 ** _(16h09) Probablement, mais je préfère ne pas lui poser la question._**

(16h09) Mh, je comprends.

 ** _(16h15) Sinon, tu réponds assez vite pour quelqu'un qui est en cours. Tu n'essayes même pas de te cacher ?_**

(16h16) On va dire que j'abuse un tout petit peu de la gentillesse de ma prof.

(16h16) Vraiment un tout petit peu.

 ** _(16h17) Je vois ça. Pourquoi ne pas avoir séché comme Tili ?_**

(16h18) Il doit s'occuper de sa petite sœur malade, donc je ne pense pas que ses parents lui fassent la morale si le lycée les appelle.

(16h18) Alors que je n'ai pour ma part aucune excuse valable.

 ** _(16h23) Quelle dure vie tu mènes._**

(16h23) N'est-ce pas ?

(16h23) Bonne chance à Mini-Gladio et toi, en tout cas.

 ** _(16h25) « Mini-Gladio » ? Sérieusement ?_**

(16h26) Bah ouais, je me débrouille comme je peux puisque je connais pas le nom de ta frangine.

 ** _(16h26) Lillie._**

(16h28) Oh.

(16h28) C'est mignon. Et cool.

(16h28) Pas aussi cool que Gladio, mais très cool quand même.

 ** _(16h31) Merci, je suppose._**

(16h31) Tu supposes.

 ** _(16h36) Je suppose._**

.

 ** _(16h39) Tu pourras aider Lillie pour ses maths ?_**

(16h40) En indigne L que je suis…

(16h40) Oui.

 ** _(16h41) Merci. :)_**

.

(17h12) J'apporte des Dragibus ? Du chocolat ? Des chips ?

 _(17h21) Wtf, Moon, NON._

(17h22) Trop tard ?

 _(17h23) …_

 _(17h23) Je persiste à croire que ton objectif dans la vie est de tuer mes petites sœurs._

(17h24) Désolée. x)

.

(21h32) T'es là ?

 ** _(21h36) Ouais._**

(21h39) Tu savais que la Tour Eiffel était mariée ?

 ** _(21h40) Je_**

 ** _(21h40) Excuse-moi ?_**

(21h41) Erika LaBrie, maintenant Erika Eiffel, est une Américaine qui s'est mariée à la Tour Eiffel en 2007.

 ** _(21h42) Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu._**

 ** _(21h42) Comment est-ce que tu t'y prends pour pêcher ce genre d'informations ?_**

(21h43) Tili. Encore. Toujours.

(21h44) Sinon, ta sœur – Lillie s'en est sortie ?

 ** _(21h44) Ouais, on peut dire ça. J'ai su lui expliquer une grande partie de ses cours, mais j'ai bloqué pour les maths._**

 ** _(21h45) Je ne me rappelais pas que c'était si difficile._**

(21h46) C'est dur, la vie de L.

 ** _(21h46) On en reparlera quand ton prof d'histoire te donnera des dissertations._**

(21h47) ON AVAIT DIT « PAS AMARO ».

(21h47) Tu viens de me saper le moral.

 ** _(21h53) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(21h53) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(21h53) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(21h53) Ça va mieux comme ça ?_**

(21h54) Omg

(21h54) Mes bébés ont tellement grandi !

(21h55) Par contre, ça me gêne de savoir qu'un chien aussi beau s'appelle Pikachu. Vous ne pourriez pas lui changer de nom ?

 ** _(21h56) Je ne veux pas entendre ça de quelqu'un qui a appelé son chat Fidel Catstro._**

(21h56) Laisse ce nom tranquille, tu veux ?

(21h58) Qu'est-ce que tu penses de J.K. Growling ?

 ** _(21h59) Moon._**

 ** _(21h59) NON._**

(21h59) Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût. :(

 ** _(22h00) C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité._**

 ** _(22h00) Et Pikachu est un mâle._**

(22h03) Dans ce cas, Shakespaw ?

 ** _(22h03) …_**

 ** _(22h03) Sans commentaire._**

(22h05) Winnie ?

 ** _(22h06) Tu te plains que Pikachu soit le nom d'une souris et tu me recommandes le nom d'un… ourson ?_**

(22h07) Mais arrête de faire ton difficile, ce nom est parfait !

 ** _(22h07) Surtout ridicule. Je refuse d'appeler l'un de mes animaux comme ça._**

(22h08) Tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie, de toute manière.

(22h10) …

(22h10) Puisque c'est un petit chien

(22h11) Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Flitwick ?

 ** _(22h13) … Je ne vais pas dire que c'est une bonne idée, mais... C'est déjà mieux._**

 ** _(22h13) Mais il va finir par grandir._**

(22h14) C'est justement ça qui est drôle. :D

 ** _(22h15) …_**

(22h15) Le fan d'Harry Potter qui est en toi veut accepter. Écoute-le.

 ** _(22h23) J'en ai parlé à ma sœur, et…_**

 ** _(22h24) … Elle est d'accord. Elle est putain de d'accord._**

(22h24) PARFAIT.

(22h25) Je parie que tu es de ces grands frères qui ne peuvent rien refuser à leur petite sœur. :^)

 ** _(22h26) …_**

(22h26) Alors c'est décidé ! Pikachu sera désormais Flitwick !

(22h27) Maintenant que j'y pense, ça risque d'être compliqué s'il est habitué à répondre au nom Pikachu, non ?

 ** _(22h30) Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit. Enfin, on verra bien._**

 ** _(22h30) Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'aies fait faire ça._**

(22h32) Ma puissance n'a pas de limites.

(22h33) Et puis, personne ne peut résister à l'appel d'Harry Potter.

 ** _(22h35) Mais oui._**

(22h41) Bonne nuit Gladio-chou.

 ** _(22h48) Bonne nuit, Moon._**

* * *

 **Vendredi 7 octobre**

* * *

(07h31) Tu fous quoi, bordel ? Ça fait dix minutes que j'attends devant ta porte, mec. Tu veux qu'on arrive en retard ?

 ** _(07h32) Bordel, désolé. Lillie ne s'est pas réveillée._**

 ** _(07h32) Là elle s'habille, je l'attends._**

(07h32) Oh, là ça change tout. Dis-lui qu'elle peut prendre son temps.

 ** _(07h33) Mais va te faire. Et ça ose se prétendre meilleur ami ?_**

(07h33) :P

.

(09h08) Dradog Malefoy.

(09h08) C'est Tili qui vient d'y penser. Ce mec est un putain de génie.

 ** _(09h13) Tu as une définition assez décalée du mot « génie »._**

 ** _(09h15) Mais je dois avouer que c'est pas mal._**

(09h16) AHAH.

(09h17) Tu écris en cours ?

 ** _(09h19) Ouais. D'ailleurs je préfère arrêter, je risque de me faire prendre._**

(09h23) Un jour, rappelle-moi de t'enseigner la discrétion.

(09h24) Tata Moon t'apprendra tout.

 ** _(09h29) Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Allez, à plus._**

(09h31) À plus !

.

 ** _(12h04) Je me suis fait prendre._**

(12h13) QUOI ? Mais t'as eu le temps de finir de taper ton message non ?

 ** _(12h15) Lorsque j'ai appuyé sur « Envoyer » et que j'ai relevé la tête, je suis tombé né à né avec ma prof._**

 ** _(12h16) Elle a dit qu'elle laissait couler cette fois-ci, mais que la prochaine fois j'aurai « de sérieux problèmes »._**

(12h17) Tes profs sont beaucoup trop gentils. Les miens n'auraient eu aucun scrupule à te donner une heure de colle.

 ** _(12h20) Je ne pense pas, c'était la première fois. (Avec cette prof, en tout cas.)_**

 ** _(12h20) Toi, tu collectionnes les heures de colle._**

(12h21) Hé ! Je te permets pas !

(12h22) Et puis d'abord, ils devraient me comprendre. Je me fais tellement chier pendant leurs cours, est-ce qu'ils espèrent VRAIMENT que je les écoute ?

 ** _(12h24) Oui ?_**

 ** _(12h25) C'est bien pour ça que tu vas au lycée, non ?_**

(12h26) Pour être honnête, non.

 ** _(12h26) Que de surprises._**

(12h26) En fait j'y vais parce que c'est justement fun de risquer ma peau pour faire des conneries avec Tili.

(12h27) ET ARRÊTE AVEC TES REMARQUES À LA CON.

 ** _(12h28) :)_**

 ** _(12h30) Hey, poupée !_**

 ** _(12h30) Ça roule ? ;)_**

(12h30) Je

(12h31) Quoi

(12h31) Gladio-chou, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

 ** _(12h32) Mais oui, parfaitement ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_**

(12h34) Euh. Excuse-moi, TOUT VA PARFAITEMENT BIEN.

 ** _(12h34) BORDEL._**

 ** _(12h35) Sun a volé mon téléphone de ma poche, désolé. Putain._**

(12h35) Il est assez… drôle, comme gars.

 ** _(12h36) Oublie ça, s'il te plaît._**

(12h36) HA.

(12h37) Quelques screenshots d'abord.

 ** _(12h38) …_**

(12h38) Collectionneuse de dossiers est mon deuxième prénom.

 ** _(12h38) Gamine et Débile sont les troisième et quatrième, je suppose ?_**

(12h39) TG

.

(20h17) J'aurais pas oublié mes écouteurs chez toi, par hasard ?

(20h21) Ah fuck.

(20h21) Désolée, je me trompe tout le temps de conversation. Faut croire qu'on se parle souvent, toi et moi, hein ?

(20h26) Parfois, j'ai du mal à croire qu'on se connait depuis à peine trois semaines.

(20h26) C'est bizarre, non ? Le temps s'écoule si vite et pourtant si lentement.

(20h27) Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontré.

(20h28) Tu es désagréable, grognon et difficile à vivre, mais étrangement, ça ne me dérange pas. Est-ce que ça devrait ? Je veux dire, malgré ça, tu continues à me répondre et à me faire rire.

(20h28) Et puis

(20h34) Non, c'est bon, oublie. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça d'un coup, haha.

.

Gladio verrouille son téléphone et le jette loin, là où il ne pourra plus entendre ses vibrations ni voir les messages qu'il lui affiche. Par chance, il atterrit dans le panier de linge sale que Vicky a oublié de récupérer.

Ses joues le brûlent plus que de raison, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ce que Moon lui a dit, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne peut pas être ça ; évidemment que non. Il a peut-être, sûrement de la fièvre. Sans même avoir conscience de ses gestes, il se lève et va ouvrir un à un ses tiroirs et ses placards. Où a-t-il rangé ce fichu thermomètre, déjà ? Il devrait penser à demander à Vicky ou à sa mère ou à Lillie.

 _Ou alors…_

Il tombe à genoux et se prend la tête entre les mains. Les paroles de Moon lui reviennent en tête, encore et encore ; il a même l'impression qu'un fantôme vient lui murmurer dans les oreilles, avec une voix étrangement similaire à celle qu'il a entendue dans la vidéo que lui a envoyé Moon : « Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontré ».

 _Ou alors…_

Il est juste en train de devenir dingue. Oui, c'est probablement l'explication la plus logique à ce qui est en train de lui arriver.

.

(22h10) Toujours en vie ?

(22h43) Bonne nuit, Gladio-chou.

* * *

 **Samedi 8 octobre**

* * *

 ** _(00h35) Désolé, je… réfléchissais ?_**

 ** _(00h36) Je suppose que je ne peux pas passer devant tes messages et les ignorer simplement parce que tu me le demandes ?_**

 ** _(00h37) C'est bête. Et bizarre._**

 ** _(00h37) Très bizarre._**

 ** _(00h37) Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré aussi, je suppose. Même si tu es une gamine capricieuse et une idiote finie._**

 ** _(00h40) Et,_**

 ** _(00h40) Merci._**

.

(11h14) Je tique à un certain passage de ton discours.

 ** _(11h14) (Comment peux-tu dormir si tôt et te réveiller si tard ?)_**

(11h14) Comment ça, tu « supposes » que tu es content de m'avoir rencontré ? Tu devrais être plus reconnaissant que ça !

 ** _(11h15) En bâtissant un autel à ton effigie ?_**

(11h15) MAIS C'EST L'IDÉE DU SIÈCLE.

 ** _(11h15) Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de parler…_**

(11h16) Cesse de parler et construis cet autel, Gladio-chou.

 ** _(11h16) Au revoir._**

(11h17) NON.

(11h17) J'arrête avec cette idée d'autel, promis ! Mais ne pars pas :'(

 ** _(11h18) Va plutôt emmerder Tili._**

(11h18) Il est sorti avec ses petites sœurs, sans même me proposer de les accompagner. Je REFUSE de lui parler.

 ** _(11h19) « Ses » petites sœurs ?_**

(11h19) Des jumelles. Elles ne lui ressemblent absolument pas. (C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elles sont adorables.)

 ** _(11h20) C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité._**

(11h20) Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

 ** _(11h21) Mais rien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'insinue quelque chose ? :)_**

(11h21) Ce sourire de psychopathe, peut-être ?

 ** _(11h22) :)_**

(11h22) Maman. :'(

(11h34) Hé, j'y pense

(11h34) Je peux avoir un autre enregistrement de toi en train de jouer de la guitare ?

 ** _(11h35) Pourquoi faire ?_**

(11h36) Je veux t'écouter ? Tu joues magnifiquement bien ? Tu es un génie de la musique ?

 ** _(11h37) Merci, mais tu sais bien que j'ai besoin d'une rétribution._**

(11h38) Gladio, non. Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu sais qu'ils sont horribles.

 ** _(11h38) Ils sont splendides, Moon._**

(11h39) Applaudissez en cœur, mesdames et messieurs, Gladio vient de faire un compliment !

 ** _(11h39) La ferme._**

 ** _(11h40) Bref, pas d'enregistrement sans dessin._**

(11h48) /A envoyé une image/

(11h48) J'ai fait celui-ci en cours hier.

 ** _(11h51) Étrangement, je ne suis pas étonné._**

(11h53) Ça va hein.

(11h53) J'aime bien dessiner Barbara, lorsqu'elle ne regarde pas. Elle est vraiment jolie.

 ** _(11h54) Oh, je ne pensais pas que c'était inspiré d'une de tes connaissances._**

 ** _(11h55) C'est difficile de juger avec un simple dessin, mais oui, elle a vraiment l'air joli._**

(11h55) Je ne pense pas que le dessin soit fidèle à la réalité.

 ** _(11h55) Plus pessimiste tu meurs._**

(11h56) Ce n'est pas du pessimisme mais du réalisme. Alors, cet enregistrement ?

 ** _(11h58) Je n'en ai aucun de prêt maintenant. Ce soir, peut-être._**

(11h58) PEUT-ÊTRE ?

(11h59) Tu m'as fait envoyer un dessin pour rien ?

 ** _(11h59) Ce n'est pas « rien ». Je compte honorer ma part du marché et t'envoyer cet enregistrement._**

 ** _(12h00) Mais pas tout de suite, c'est tout._**

(12h00) J'hallucine.

(12h01) Ta méchanceté n'a donc aucune limite ?

 ** _(12h01) Apparemment pas._**

 ** _(12h02) Ma mère m'appelle pour manger. À plus._**

(12h02) Ponctuelle, ta maman. À plus tard.

.

(13h08) Dis,

(13h09) Tu veux pas passer à la maison ? On va faire des muffins avec Maman, et on pourra réviser ensemble si tu veux.

 _(13h12) Tiens, tu me reparles ? :P_

 _(13h12) Tu sais bien que je suis jamais contre vos muffins, Moonie. Par contre, pour ce qui est des révisions… (puppy eyes)_

(13h13) Tili, on DOIT réviser. Ce ne sont que de petits contrôles.

 _(13h14) Je considère ça comme une raison de ne pas réviser._

(13h15) Peut-être qu'appeler Barbara te motivera ?

 _(13h15) NON._

 _(13h15) Je veux dire, je serai beaucoup trop perturbé par sa présence._

(13h16) Et tu n'es pas perturbé par la mienne ?

 _(13h16) Non ?_

(13h19) Cool.

(13h19) Passe quand tu veux.

 _(13h20) Maintenant, c'est ok ?_

(13h20) C'est ok.

 _(13h20) Je suis en route !_

.

 ** _(15h32) /A envoyé un enregistrement audio/_**

 ** _(15h32) Votre commande._**

 ** _(15h33) Ma mère a interrompu ma première tentative et elle s'est assise sur mon lit, comme si de rien n'était._**

 ** _(15h33) Je lui ai demandé s'il y avait un problème, et elle m'a répondu : « Continue de jouer, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de t'écouter »._**

 ** _(15h34) C'était le moment le plus gênant de ma vie ? Le morceau a été beaucoup plus doux que d'habitude ? Elle a adoré ?_**

 ** _(15h35) Je pense quand même qu'elle préfère écouter ma sœur jouer du piano. Ça leur correspond plus à toutes les deux._**

(17h07) Ahah, j'imagine bien la scène. Ta mère, c'est vraiment quelque chose, hein ?

(17h08) Désolée de ne répondre que maintenant, on a lancé une séance muffins + révisions avec Tili.

(17h08) J'écoute cet enregistrement et je te rends la réponse.

(17h14) Est-ce que je viens juste de décéder intérieurement

(17h14) La réponse est oui.

(17h14) Bordel, mec. Ce TALENT.

 ** _(17h16) Euh, merci._**

 ** _(17h17) Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le mot « muffins » a plus d'importance dans ta phrase que « révisions » ?_**

(17h17) Parce que c'est le cas.

(17h17) On s'est goinfré comme des porcs et on a mis des miettes partout. C'était chiant à nettoyer.

(17h18) Mais je pense qu'on a bien révisé pendant ces quelques heures ? On va se refaire ça, demain.

(17h18) On travaille toujours mieux quand on est ensemble, même si on n'est pas spécialement doué tous les deux.

 ** _(17h19) Pourquoi ne pas inviter vos autres amis ? S'ils sont plus doués, ça vous aidera, non ?_**

(17h20) Si Barbara vient, Tili n'arrivera pas à se concentrer, et si Althéo vient, on sera beaucoup trop occupé à nous foutre de sa gueule.

 ** _(17h24) Vous êtes désespérants._**

(17h25) Merci.

(17h25) Tili te remercie aussi.

 ** _(17h25) Il n'y a pas de quoi._**

(17h29) Si j'entends qui que ce soit parler de maths, je. Le. Tue.

 ** _(17h31) 1+1 = 2 ?_**

(17h31) Je

(17h31) Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si tu es sérieux ou pas.

 ** _(17h32) Je sais que les L sont nuls en maths, mais pas à ce point quand même._**

(17h34) Je parie que tu comptes encore sur tes doigts.

 ** _(17h34) Non._**

 ** _(17h34) …_**

 ** _(17h35) Et toi ?_**

(17h35) …

(17h35) Bon ok j'avoue.

 ** _(17h35) Et ça ose se moquer._**

(17h36) Tg hein. ;;

 ** _(17h36) :)_**

.

 _(19h22) Je n'aurais pas oublié mon livre chez toi, par le plus grand des hasards ?_

(19h29) Apparemment si.

(19h29) Je vais finir par croire que tu cherches des excuses pour venir ici… ;)

 _(19h30) Je croyais que je n'avais pas besoin d'excuses pour te voir._

(19h32) C'est le cas. Tu veux passer maintenant ? Ou je le garde pour demain ?

 _(19h36) Garde-le. Je n'ai pas la motivation de bosser maintenant._

(19h37) Tu n'as jamais la motivation de bosser, de toute manière.

 _(19h37) Mais là c'est pire. J'ai tellement écrit que je ne sens plus ma main. :'(_

(19h38) Pauvre enfant.

.

(23h34) Dis,

 ** _(23h34) Non._**

(23h34) TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS CE QUE J'ALLAIS DIRE.

 ** _(23h35) Non, mais je devine que c'est quelque chose de stupide._**

(23h35) Arrête de croire que tout ce que je dis est stupide. :'(

 ** _(23h36) Du coup ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?_**

(23h36) RIEN DU TOUT.

(23h37) JE NE TE LE DIRAI JAMAIS ET CE MYSTÈRE TE HANTERA TOUTE TA VIE.

 ** _(23h37) …_**

 ** _(23h37) Je n'ai jamais vu pareille gamine._**

(23h38) :P

(23h49) Bonne nuit Gladio-chou !

 ** _(23h49) Bonne nuit Moon._**

* * *

 **Dimanche 9 octobre**

* * *

(10h43) Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui sonnes à ma porte.

(10h43) Si j'apprends que c'est le cas, je te coupe la tête et je l'utilise comme objet de décoration.

 ** _(10h45) Je ne sais pas si je reçois ce message parce que tu t'es trompée de numéro ou parce que tu es simplement mal réveillée, mais je suppose que je vais juste l'ignorer ?_**

(10h45) Fuck

.

(10h46) Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui sonnes à ma porte.

(10h46) Si j'apprends que c'est le cas, je te coupe la tête et je l'utilise comme objet de décoration.

(10h47) ARRÊTE DE SONNER

 _(10h47) Viens ouvrir et ftg._

(10h48) Je prends un couteau dans la cuisine et j'arrive.

 _(10h49) :^(_

.

(11h03) Maintenant que je suis bien réveillée et que la tête de Tili a été coupée, je peux m'expliquer.

 ** _(11h03) Ce simple message suffit à m'expliquer la situation._**

(11h04) Tant mieux, ça t'épargne la longue liste des insultes que j'ai lancées à Tili.

 ** _(11h06) Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_**

(11h06) Réviser.

(11h07) Bon, ok, je lui ai dit qu'il était le bienvenu quand il le voulait et c'était PEUT-ÊTRE prévu pour aujourd'hui, mais PAS LE MATIN BORDEL.

 ** _(11h07) Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de sa tête ?_**

(11h08) L'accrocher au-dessus de la cheminée.

(11h09) Bon, je nous prépare un truc à manger et on s'y met.

(11h09) J'ai l'impression d'avoir été privée de sommeil pour toute une vie.

 ** _(11h11) Tu nourris un cadavre ?_**

 ** _(11h11) Bonne chance Moon._**

(11h12) « Très drôle », aurais-tu dit à ma place, mais comme mon degré de méchanceté n'égale pas le tien, je vais me contenter d'un « Merci ».

 ** _(11h12) :)_**

.

(15h30) C'est qui ça, Doudou ?

 ** _(15h31) Hein ?_**

(15h31) Bah, je parlais au téléphone avec Lillie et je l'ai entendue dire : « Doudou, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

(15h32) Donc, qui est Doudou ?

 ** _(15h32) Oh non._**

 ** _(15h32) Ne me dis pas qu'elle a…_**

(15h34) Je crois que si.

(15h34) Bonne chance.

.

 ** _(15h46) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(15h46) Je te présente Doudou._**

 ** _(16h29) Je n'arrive pas à convaincre ma sœur qu'elle n'a pas besoin de prendre toute sa chambre avec elle demain._**

 ** _(16h30) Comment s'y prendre pour calmer une adolescente de seize ans stressée, bordel ?_**

 ** _(16h36) Ma meilleure phrase de l'année : « Non, Lillie, Doudou ne pourra t'accompagner »._**

 ** _(16h43) Bonne chance pour vos révisions._**

(17h33) Un chinchilla SÉRIEUSEMENT

(17h34) Oh mon Dieu il est adorablement adorable même si son nom est ridicule mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à ta sœur parce qu'elle aussi est adorable et mérite d'être protégée

(17h34) Je dois adopter cette enfant.

 ** _(17h35) Compte sur moi pour m'opposer à cette adoption._**

(17h35) Le méchant grand frère n'admet pas notre relation. :'(

 ** _(17h36) Je croyais que tu ne la voulais que comme enfant._**

 ** _(17h36) Sinon, ces révisions ?_**

(17h37) C'est le cas.

(17h37) On vient de finir. Je ne sais pas qui a inventé la géographie, mais cette personne mérite la mort.

(17h38) On espère avoir une note assez acceptable pour en mettre plein la vue à Amaro. (Même s'il s'en fout très probablement.)

 ** _(17h39) Bonne chance._**

(17h39) Merci.

(17h42) Sinon, pour calmer une adolescente de seize ans stressée, roule-la dans une couette, pose-la sur un canapé en face d'une télé, donne-lui du chocolat et mets un bon film. Genre le premier Harry Potter.

 ** _(18h01) Ça… marche ? Elle est captivée et engloutit le chocolat à une vitesse ahurissante._**

(18h02) C:

(18h02) Je suis une experte en ce genre de choses. Et, apparemment, ta sœur et moi avons beaucoup de choses en commun.

(18h02) Surtout, ne remercie pas Tata Moon.

 ** _(18h03) Merci Tata Moon._**

(18h03) EST-CE QUE TU VIENS JUSTE

 ** _(18h05) ?_**

(18h05) DE M'ACCEPTER COMME TATA ?

 ** _(18h05) Non._**

 ** _(18h05) J'étais ironique._**

(18h06) Tu viens juste de me briser le cœur.

(18h06) Je ne serais donc jamais ta tata ? Ni même la mère de ta sœur ?

 ** _(18h07) Le manque de logique dans ta question me laisse sceptique, mais_**

 ** _(18h07) C'est un non catégorique._**

(18h07) :(((((

(18h07) Méchant !

 ** _(18h08) :)_**

(18h13) Sinon, pourquoi un chinchilla ? Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, si ?

 ** _(18h17) Non, mais ma sœur a craqué en allant à l'animalerie._**

 ** _(18h18) Enfin… Je la soupçonne d'y avoir longuement pensé avant, parce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir lu tous les tutos existants quant à la manière de s'occuper d'un chinchilla._**

(18h19) C'est pareil que pour un hamster, non ?

 ** _(18h20) À quelques détails près._**

 ** _(18h20) Détails qu'elle connaissait tous._**

(18h20) J'aime ta sœur.

(18h21) J'imagine tellement ta mère en la voyant rentrer avec une cage au bras : « Encore un autre ? Ok, ok… Tant que tu nettoies… »

 ** _(18h22) C'était exactement ça._**

 ** _(18h22) Ils s'adorent déjà. Je ne comprendrai jamais sa capacité à se lier d'amitié avec les animaux. (Et les enfants.)_**

(18h23) Alors qu'ils prennent peur en te voyant, n'est-ce pas ?

 ** _(18h23) … Crève._**

(18h23) AHAHAHAHA je disais ça pour plaisanter, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vrai !

(18h24) Tu dois vraiment avoir une tête effrayante !

 ** _(18h24) Je préfère avoir une tête effrayante que d'avoir une tête de gamine._**

(18h24) Je n'ai pas une tête de gamine.

 ** _(18h25) Si._**

(18h25) Non.

 ** _(18h25) Si._**

(18h25) Non.

 ** _(18h25) Si._**

(18h25) Non !

 ** _(18h26) Si tu le dis._**

(18h26) :(

.

(21h23) Non mais

(21h23) Pourquoi un chinchilla ?

 ** _(21h25) J'en sais rien. Tu connais Lillie._**

(21h26) Mouais.

(21h26) Elle stresse pas trop par rapport à demain ?

 ** _(21h27) « Pour calmer une adolescente de seize ans stressée, roule-la dans une couette, pose-la sur un canapé en face d'une télé, donne-lui du chocolat et mets un bon film. Genre le premier Harry Potter. »_**

 ** _(21h27) Conseil d'un expert. Et ça a marché._**

(21h27) C'est… incroyablement adorable à imaginer.

 ** _(21h28) Tu seras gentil de m'épargner ce genre de détails._**

.

(23h24) Tu dors ?

(23h47) Ouais, tu dors forcément.

(23h47) Bonne nuit Gladio.

.

* * *

À la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre :D


	4. Semaine 4

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon ne m'appartient toujours pas, surprise.

 **NdA:** En vrai ce chapitre est fini depuis près d'une semaine mais j'avais la flemme de le poster, mdr. Mon retard peut se justifier par les vacances, la JE, la productivité réduite à 0... Bref, plein de conneries dans le genre. En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews, elles m'ont réchauffé le cœur. (Je suis désolée si je n'y ai pas répondu, je suis un caca. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas connectée que je ne m'y retrouve plus mdrrr)

Bonne lecture !

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 _KamiKun:_ Quand je lis ça je me sens tellement mal mdrr, je postais un chapitre par semaine et maintenant j'en suis à un chapitre après deux mois. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. x) Sinon, Gladio et Moon sont effectivement faits l'un pour l'autre, on n'y peut rien. (Je suis en train de trahir mes OTP) Gladio s'est beaucoup ouvert à Moon, c'est vrai ! Disons qu'il s'est habitué à lui parler tous les jours et qu'il sait qu'il peut lui accorder sa confiance, même s'il ne l'a jamais vue.  
L'amitié Sun/Gladio est un des nombreux mystères de la vie. Pour Lillie, je ne dis rien, tu auras vite ta réponse dans ce chapitre :D Merci pour tous tes compliments, en tout cas, ils me vont droit au cœur.  
PS: ... J'étais censée poster un chapitre par semaine, mais là j'ai un peu plus de mal à écrire donc je ne sais vraiment pas. Je suis désolée. D: (mais ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu aimes autant cette histoire, merci, merci du fond du cœur ;-;)

 _095fany:_ Ta review vient d'avoir le même effet sur moi, alors franchement, merci. D: BIEN SÛR QUE JE CONNAIS CETTE FANFICTION ELLE ME RENDAIT TELLEMENT HEUREUSE QUAND J'ÉTAIS DANS MA PÉRIODE FT. (Le Gruvia c'est la vie) Sinon, je n'ai vu Zootopia que bien après avoir posté le chapitre 3 mais tu m'as fait réaliser que oui ? ça y ressemble ? tellement ?! (judy est l'une des choses les plus adorables que j'ai jamais vues de ma vie.) Merci pour ta review en tout cas, et à bientôt !

 _Silvalil:_ Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment plaisir ! Gladio et Moon sont mignons ensemble. Les meilleurs amis font souvent ça, ils sont tellement cons. XD Pour Lillie, je ne dis rien. :x Encore merci, et à bientôt !

 _Guest:_ Hey ! Contente que ça t'ait plu même si tu ne connais pas les persos :D Je ne dis rien pour Lillie, même si absolument tout le monde a suggéré ça. (je veux pleurer mais chut) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

 _Lili249403:_ Ah bah la voilà. :)

 _Lyrima:_ hello ! ta review me fait ultra plaisir, merci ;-; (je la montrerai à toutes les personnes qui me disent habituellement que mon humour est merdique) Voilà la suite, mais pour le cadeau de Tili, faudra attendre encore un peu. :P à bientôt en tout cas !

 _Guest (2):_ Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça t'ait autant plu ! :D je ne compte pas abandonner cette fanfic, ne t'en fais pas. à bientôt !

(Indications : **_Gladio_** – Moon – _Tili_ – Sun – **Lillie** )

* * *

 **Lundi 10 octobre**

* * *

 ** _(00h13) Je ne dormais pas, mais bonne nuit Moon._**

* * *

 **(07h39) Et s'ils disent que je suis trop familière ?**

 **(07h39) Et si ma tête ne leur convient pas ?**

 **(07h40) Et si je m'assois sur un chewing-gum qu'on aura collé sur ma chaise ?**

 **(07h40) Et si ma jupe se déchire ?**

 ** _(07h40) Ta jupe ne va pas se déchirer. Relax._**

 ** _(07h41) Ça va bien se passer, ok ? Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est rester toi-même._**

 **(07h43) Tu pourras venir me récupérer ce soir ?**

 ** _(07h43) Ouais. Bien sûr._**

 ** _(07h44) Ton premier cours va bientôt commencer. Vas-y._**

 **(07h45) Ouais, je vais faire ça.**

 **(07h45) Je vais juste… y aller.**

 **(07h45) Donc là j'y vais.**

 **(07h46) J'y vais. J'y vais.**

 ** _(07h46) Lillie._**

 **(07h46) Ça va, je suis en train… d'y aller. Pour de vrai.**

 ** _(07h46) Lillie._**

 **(07h47) Mais si, je t'assure !**

 **(07h48) D'ailleurs on se reparle tout à l'heure, hein ? Je dois… y aller. Juste… y aller.**

 ** _(07h48) À ce soir._**

* * *

 ** _(07h48) Urgence._**

(07h49) Mother of God quoi ?

(07h49) Ne me dis pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

(07h49) Gladio-chou, tout va bien ?

 ** _(07h50) Mais la ferme, tu penses vraiment que c'est toi que je contacterais s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ?_**

(07h50) … Tu n'as pas entièrement tort, mais pourquoi tu te sens obligé d'être méchant ?

 ** _(07h51) J'ai besoin d'une autre méthode pour calmer une adolescente de seize ans stressée._**

 ** _(07h51) Par messages si possible._**

(07h51) Wah, tu es trop exigeant là.

(07h52) J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te renseigner, personne n'a encore jamais réussi à me rassurer par textos.

(07h52) Pas même Tili.

(07h52) Dis à son mec d'essayer, ça marchera peut-être mieux ?

 ** _(07h53) Je suis son grand-frère. Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas aussi bien qu'avec Sun ?_**

(07h53) Cesse de faire ton rabat-joie et dis-lui d'essayer.

 ** _(07h53) …_**

* * *

(07h54) Lillie.

(07h54) Je peux t'appeler ?

 **(07h54) Euh, oui. Bien sûr.**

(07h54) Appel entrant : Sun.

(3min 14s)

 **(07h59) Euh… Tu sais, je voulais euh…**

 **(07h59) Merci.**

(08h01) À votre service princesse ! ;)

* * *

(08h08) Alors ? Ça a marché ?

(08h09) Avant que tu ne me poses la question, oui, j'écris en cours. Et oui, je me fais déjà chier.

 ** _(08h13) Je n'allais pas poser la question, je pense te connaître assez bien maintenant pour y répondre tout seul._**

 ** _(08h14) Et oui, ça a marché._**

(08h17) Je le savais ! Tata Moon est la meilleure !

 ** _(08h24) Mais oui, ça ne fait aucun doute._**

(08h33) Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'ai imaginé rouler les yeux en lisant ton message.

 ** _(08h39) Je l'ai effectivement fait._**

(08h39) Fais gaffe à ce que ton/ta prof ne te remarque pas, dans ce cas.

 ** _(08h42) Aucune chance._**

(08h45) Excuse-moi, Mr Prudence, excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas DU TOUT comme si tu t'étais déjà fait prendre deux fois.

 ** _(08h47) …_**

 ** _(08h47) Ce n'est pas entièrement faux._**

(08h53) Qu'est-ce que tu as comme matière, du coup ?

 ** _(08h54) Philo._**

(08h56) Je n'ai pas encore cette matière mais je devine qu'elle est chiante, donc bon courage.

 ** _(08h59) Merci. Et toi ?_**

(09h04) SVT.

(09h04) Ça va, ça pourrait être pire.

(09h04) Genre Amaro. Peuh.

 ** _(09h07) Tu en parles comme si c'était lui la matière._**

(09h09) Parce que c'est le cas.

(09h10) Je suis sûre à 100% que l'histoire et la géographie seraient meilleures avec un autre prof.

 ** _(09h12) Courage._**

(09h12) Merci.

(09h12) Des nouvelles de mon enfant ?

 ** _(09h15) Lillie n'est pas ton enfant._**

(09h20) Mais si. Bien sûr que si.

 ** _(09h21) Non. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis ce matin, mais j'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas fait de malaise en entrant en classe._**

(09h24) J'espère aussi. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre mon premier enfant.

 ** _(09h29) Tu ne comptes jamais arrêter avec ça ?_**

(09h29) Jamais.

 ** _(09h29) Toujours aussi lourde…_**

(09h36) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je m'ennuie.

 ** _(09h38) J'essaye de suivre le cours, peut-être ? Et tu me perturbes ?_**

(09h39) Ça va, désolée désolée. Vu que tu réponds quand même, je pensais pas te déranger.

 ** _(09h41) C'est bon, t'inquiète._**

 ** _(09h43) Je m'ennuie aussi, de toute manière._**

 ** _(09h43) Pourquoi ne pas faire tes habituelles conneries avec Tili ?_**

(09h47) Parce qu'il est en train de suivre. C'est sa matière préférée après l'espagnol.

(09h48) L'espagnol est la matière préférée de tous ceux qui l'ont en LV2 dans ma classe, je crois.

 ** _(09h49) C'est… cool. Je suppose._**

(09h49) Tu supposes beaucoup.

 ** _(09h54) Il faut croire._**

 ** _(10h01) What_**

 ** _(10h01) the_**

 ** _(10h01) fuck_**

(10h01) ?

 ** _(10h02) Je viens de recevoir un message de Vicky et elle me dit que Doudou n'est pas dans sa cage._**

 ** _(10h02) Les chances qu'il se soit enfui étant égales à zéro, je crains que…_**

(10h03) Omg

(10h03) Ta sœur est un putain de génie.

 ** _(10h03) NON._**

 ** _(10h04) Ce n'est PAS un génie. PAS DU TOUT._**

 ** _(10h04) Prendre un chinchilla dans son sac au lycée, sérieusement ! Je la savais irresponsable, mais pas à ce point…_**

(10h05) Laisse-la respirer un peu, tu veux ?

 ** _(10h05) J'hallucine._**

 ** _(10h05) Le problème vient de moi, maintenant ?_**

(10h06) Bah… oui ?

(10h06) Ta sœur sait ce qu'elle fait. Arrête de te faire un sang d'encre pour rien.

 ** _(10h06) Je_**

 ** _(10h06) Je suppose que je vais juste faire comme si je n'avais rien lu._**

(10h07) Rabat-joie jusqu'au bout.

 ** _(10h09) La ferme._**

* * *

 ** _(10h07) Alors ? Tu survis ?_**

 **(10h08) Je crois ? Jusque-là, tout le monde a été sympathique avec moi.**

 **(10h08) Ma voisine de table n'arrête pas de me sourire.**

 ** _(10h09) Tant mieux, non ?_**

 **(10h09) Oui.**

 **(10h09) Tant mieux.**

 ** _(10h09) Donc,_**

 ** _(10h10) Tu avais vraiment besoin de prendre Doudou avec toi ?_**

 **(10h10) Je**

 **(10h10) Comment**

 ** _(10h10) Vicky, évidemment._**

 **(10h11) Oh.**

 **(10h11) Désolée, je… j'ai peut-être un peu trop stressée.**

 ** _(10h12) Ce n'est rien. Fais attention, d'accord ?_**

 **(10h12) D'accord.**

* * *

 _(12h02) Ne me dis pas que tu vas à la bibliothèque._

 _(12h02) BORDEL Y A FRITES AUJOURD'HUI_

(12h03) Désolée, désolée, je dois vraiment aller chercher ce livre ! Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite !

 _(12h03) ;w;_

* * *

Moon ne saurait dire ce qui l'attire le plus dans l'immense bibliothèque de son lycée.

Elle aime y entrer pour n'en ressortir que des heures plus tard, les bras chargés d'ouvrages tous plus gros les uns que les autres. Elle aime déambuler dans les rayons et s'y égarer en perdant la notion du temps. Elle aime l'odeur des vieux livres, les pages jaunies qui s'accrochent aux doigts, les épaisses couches de poussière qui la font éternuer. Elle aime la tranquillité qui règne dans cette pièce, cette impression d'être seule au monde.

Pourtant, elle aime aussi se lier d'amitié avec les rares lecteurs qu'elle rencontre à travers les rayons, partager avec eux une passion commune. Il y en a si peu qu'elle a mémorisé chacun de leur visage, à force de les observer tous les jours.

Mais aujourd'hui, au rayon des H, il y en a un qui lui est inconnu.

Moon se retrouve fréquemment dans ce coin de la bibliothèque à dévorer un à un les romans de son auteur préféré, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'elle y croise cette fille aux longs cheveux blonds. De là où elle est, elle peut noter le froncement prononcé de ses sourcils et la moue boudeuse qu'elle arbore. Sans doute ne trouve-t-elle pas le livre qu'elle cherche ? Pour Moon, c'est l'occasion idéale d'aller lui parler.

– Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? fait-elle avec un sourire.

Lorsque l'adolescente pose son regard sur elle, son expression s'adoucit immédiatement et Moon croit y déceler toute l'innocence du monde. Dans un coin de sa mémoire, elle note la couleur verte de ses yeux et leur forme ronde, son petit nez comme aplati et ses lèvres pincées.

– Euh, je veux emprunter un livre de Victor Hugo pour m'aider en cours de français, mais je ne le trouve pas ici…

– Lequel ? questionne Moon, qui se retient in extremis de lui demander quel genre de personne va lire d'autres livres que ceux déjà imposés en cours.

– _Claude Gueux_ , répond la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

– Oh, je l'ai étudié au collège. Je peux te le prêter, si tu veux ?

Quelque chose dans le regard de l'inconnue s'allume, un peu comme de la joie mêlée à de l'émerveillement.

– Pour de vrai ?! s'exclame-t-elle. Je veux dire, ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Bien sûr que non. On se retrouve ici demain à la même heure ? Ou tu préfères que je te donne mon numéro et qu'on en discute après ?

– La deuxième, décide son interlocutrice après courte réflexion.

Elles sortent leurs téléphones et Moon dicte un à un les chiffres de son numéro. La jeune fille finit par l'appeler, et elle peut enregistrer à son tour son numéro.

– Euh, ton nom…

« Lillie », répond l'autre, et peut-être parce que ce prénom n'est pas très fréquent, peut-être parce que Moon est trop habituée à l'entendre de Gladio, elle l'orthographie par automatisme comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Ladite Lillie lui lance un regard surpris, avant de constater d'une petite voix :

– C'est la première fois que quelqu'un écrit mon nom correctement du premier coup…

– Oh, c'est juste que, euh… je connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça. (Moon a un petit rire gêné.) Sinon, je m'appelle Moon !

Lillie lui répond par un sourire et modifie son nom de contact pour Moon. Elle remarque un étrange mouvement de la part du sac de la jolie blonde, mais décide de l'ignorer.

* * *

 _(12h15) Bon bah tant pis, t'as raté la double ration._

 _(12h18) Tout va bien ?_

(12h24) Ouais, tout va bien. J'arrive, et j'amène quelqu'un. :D

* * *

 **(12h53) J'ai rencontré une fille vraiment sympathique.**

 **(12h53) J'ai même déjeuné avec elle. Et son groupe d'amis.**

 ** _(12h55) Cool._**

 ** _(12h55) Tu vois bien que ce n'était pas difficile._**

 **(12h56) Oui !**

* * *

 _(13h04) Dis, la meuf de tout à l'heure…_

(13h06) Lillie ?

 _(13h07) Oui._

 _(13h08) Je la soupçonne d'avoir un truc complètement interdit par le règlement de l'école dans son sac._

(13h09) Genre ?

 _(13h12) UN ANIMAL._

(13h14) Naaan.

(13h14) Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

 _(13h14) Parce que son sac bougeait super bizarrement et à un moment, elle s'est penchée dessus et a murmuré : « Reste dans le sac ! »_

 _(13h15) Personne ne peut tromper mon ouïe surdéveloppée. :^)_

(13h17) AHAH JE MEURS.

(13h17) CETTE FILLE EST UN GÉNIE.

 _(13h17) Euh, évite de mourir à haute voix si tu tiens à ton tel._

 _(13h17) …_

 _(13h19) Je te l'avais bien dit._

* * *

(15h02) J'en ai marre de me faire confisquer mon téléphone.

(15h03) Par contre, je suis surprise de ne pas avoir eu d'heure de colle. Je crois que les profs sont de bonnes humeurs en ce moment ?

 ** _(15h07) Si tu arrêtais de l'utiliser en cours, aussi ?_**

 ** _(15h07) « Le calme avant la tempête », comme on dit._**

(15h10) Ouais, je vais faire ça. Je veux plus risquer ma vie.

 ** _(15h13) Sage décision. (Ta « vie » ? Sérieusement ?)_**

(15h14) Tu dis ça mais t'écris en cours, toi aussi ! (Très sérieusement. Un Horcruxe, t'avais-je dit par le passé.)

 ** _(15h15) Pas du tout. J'ai fini à 15h et je suis dehors avec Sun. (Ça… date. Et je n'ai toujours pas assez avancé dans HP pour comprendre cette blague.)_**

(15h17) Oh cool. JE VEUX ÊTRE DEHORS AUSSI QUE QUELQU'UN ME SORTE DE CETTE PRISON.

(15h18) (Ahem. Si la méchante petite sœur ne t'en empêchait pas, aussi.)

 ** _(15h18) Courage._**

 ** _(15h18) Et laisse Lillie en dehors de ça._**

(15h19) J'ai rencontré une fille qui s'appelle Lillie, aujourd'hui.

(15h19) Elle est mignonne.

 ** _(15h21) C'est… cool ? Je suppose ?_**

(15h22) Désolée, c'était juste l'anecdote inutile du jour. Et arrête de supposer.

 ** _(15h23) La ferme._**

(15h26) Comment va mon enfant, d'ailleurs ?

 ** _(15h28) Elle s'est déjà fait des amis. Je me demande si elle a vraiment besoin que je vienne la chercher tout à l'heure ?_**

(15h29) Mais oui, vas-y. C'est son premier jour, elle en a besoin.

(15h29) (Tu ne nies plus lorsque je dis que c'est mon enfant. Tu t'es finalement fait une raison ?)

 ** _(15h31) Mouais. (Non. J'ai juste compris qu'avec toi, ça ne sert à rien de nier à tout-va.)_**

(15h33) (Gna gna gna.)

 ** _(15h38) /A envoyé une image/_**

(15h41) （・□・；）

(15h41) Je

(15h41) C'est toi ça ?

 ** _(15h42) Wtf_**

 ** _(15h42) Désolé, c'est encore Sun qui utilisait mon téléphone._**

 ** _(15h43) Et non, ce n'est pas moi mais lui._**

(15h45) Oh.

(15h45) Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre que tu souris. Et que tu fasses un clin d'œil.

 ** _(15h45) Je peux très bien sourire aussi._**

(15h46) Bien sûr que non.

(15h46) Tu es Gladio. Pourquoi sourirais-tu ?

 ** _(15h49) Je suis un être humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal._**

 ** _(15h50) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(15h50) Tu vois ?_**

(15h55) Je

(15h55) Quoi

(15h55) What the fuck

(15h55) WHAT THE FUCK

(15h56) Euh, je peux dire un truc que tu risques de trouver super bizarre ?

 ** _(15h56) Euh, vas-y ?_**

(15h57) C'est gênant, mais, euh

(15h57) j'adore ton sourire

(15h58) et ton apparence en général en fait (ta coupe est cool !)

(15h58) et… voilà.

(15h58) C'est vraiment pas gênant haha.

* * *

– Mec, pourquoi t'es aussi rouge ? demande Sun entre deux bouchées de malasadas. On dirait que tu vas prendre feu.

– … La ferme, se contente de répondre Gladio d'une voix trop faible pour lui convenir.

* * *

 ** _(16h01) Euh,_**

 ** _(16h01) Merci. Vraiment pas gênant, comme tu dis._**

(16h01) x)

* * *

(16h03) oh my god tili

(16h03) achève-moi mais il est juste argh

 _(16h05) Du calme._

 _(16h06) De qui tu parles ?_

(16h06) GLADIO

 _(16h07) Les choses avancent à ce que je vois. :^)_

(16h07) Mais non. C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

 _(16h08) Je te crois. :^)_

(16h11) Tili…

 _(16h11) :^)))_

* * *

 ** _(16h06) Tu as toujours besoin que je vienne te chercher ?_**

 **(16h10) Mh, je pense que ça ira.**

 **(16h10) Merci beaucoup !**

 ** _(16h11) :)_**

* * *

(20h17) /A envoyé une image/

(20h17) J'ai la flemme de faire mes exos…

 ** _(20h23) C'est_**

 ** _(20h23) C'est cool._**

 ** _(20h23) Vraiment cool._**

 ** _(20h24) Je veux dire, ok._**

 ** _(20h24) Euh non, pas ok. J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire en fait._**

(20h25) Gladio-chou.

(20h25) Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

 ** _(20h25) Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tu viens juste de m'envoyer une photo de toi et_**

(20h28) Et… ?

 ** _(20h30) Rien. Laisse tomber._**

 ** _(20h34) Cette photo confirme ma théorie selon laquelle tu as une tête de gamine, sinon._**

(20h35) EXCUSE-MOI ?

(20h35) JE SUIS ADORABLE OK

 ** _(20h36) Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire._**

 ** _(20h36) …_**

(20h36) …

 ** _(20h36) Je veux dire_**

 ** _(20h37) Merde_**

(20h38) Euh.

(20h38) Merci.

(20h38) On a vraiment enchaîné les conversations gênantes aujourd'hui.

 ** _(20h39) Exactement._**

(20h41) Tu n'as pas eu besoin d'aller chercher ta sœur, finalement ?

 ** _(20h42) Non. Elle est rentrée avec ses nouveaux amis, et de ce que j'ai pu en voir, ils sont… bruyants._**

(20h42) Tu l'espionnais ?

 ** _(20h43) Bien sûr que non, idiote._**

 ** _(20h43) J'étais dans ma chambre avec Sun, et d'un coup on a entendu des cris et des éclats de rire bien trop forts._**

(20h44) Bah, tant mieux non ? Ça lui permettra de sortir de sa coquille.

 ** _(20h46) Mais je m'inquiète de l'influence qu'ils pourraient avoir sur elle… Elle est beaucoup trop innocente pour traîner avec ce genre de personnes._**

(20h46) Mais noon, je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

 ** _(20h47) Tu dis ça parce que tu es de la même catégorie que ces gens._**

(20h47) Absolument pas. Mon rire n'est pas du tout bruyant ! Ceux de Tili et Barbara, par contre…

 ** _(20h48) Pourquoi je m'en doutais ?_**

(20h49) Ça va hein. On n'est pas des monstres non plus, je t'assure.

 ** _(20h52) Hum._**

(20h53) Gladio, non.

 ** _(20h53) Hum._**

 ** _(20h54) Et Altéo ?_**

(20h56) Althéo*

(20h56) Il passe trop de temps à observer son reflet sur l'écran de son téléphone pour pouvoir crier.

(20h56) Plus sérieusement, il n'est pas vraiment du genre à rire à gorge déployée ou à parler en criant. Il est plus… réfléchi, je dirais.

 ** _(20h57) Je vais finir par croire qu'il est la voix de la raison dans votre petit groupe._**

(21h01) Naaan. Il est con aussi.

(21h01) Que serait la vie sans une touche de connerie, Gladio-chou ?

 ** _(21h02) Paisible ?_**

(21h02) Non. Ennuyeuse.

 ** _(21h02) Ça c'est toi qui le dis._**

(21h03) Cesse de faire le rabat-joie et apprends à t'amuser !

 ** _(21h03) Je peux très bien m'amuser tout en restant intelligent._**

(21h04) Tu

(21h04) Tu insinues que je suis stupide ?

 ** _(21h04) Je ne l'insinue pas, je le dis ouvertement._**

(21h04) JE SUIS OUTRÉE.

(21h05) T'es vraiment qu'un méchant !

 ** _(21h05) Merci._**

(21h05) C'était pas un compliment !

 ** _(21h05) :)_**

(21h07) Et donc… Comment sont tes amis à toi ? Sun et toi avez l'air tellement différent.

 ** _(21h11) On l'est. Son caractère se rapproche beaucoup du tien, en fait. Il est bête, chiant et c'est un emmerdeur, mais je l'apprécie quand même._**

 ** _(21h12) Mais sinon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. Je ne suis pas très sociable, apparemment._**

 ** _(21h12) Ah, mais il y a Apocyne._**

 ** _(21h12) Et Guzma._**

 ** _(21h13) Ils sont à l'université, mais ils sont plutôt cools. (Même si Guzma est un peu stupide.)_**

 ** _(21h13) Ils m'ont bien aidé lorsque j'avais quelques… problèmes._**

(21h15) Quel genre de problèmes ?

(21h15) Quoique non, oublie ça.

(21h16) C'était totalement indiscret.

 ** _(21h17) T'inquiète._**

(21h18) Ils sont cools, tes potes. Et matures.

(21h18) Je veux des potes matures aussi.

 ** _(21h18) Commence par devenir mature toi-même._**

(21h19) Hé, je te permets pas !

 ** _(21h19) :)_**

 ** _(21h20) Sinon, tes exos ? Ça avance ?_**

(21h20) Lol.

(21h21) Non.

(21h21) Je vais juste recopier chez Barbara ou Althéo demain, je pense.

 ** _(21h22) Quelle matière ?_**

(21h22) Physique.

(21h22) Enfin, chimie.

 ** _(21h23) J'aimerais te dire que ce n'est pas une matière importante, mais_**

 ** _(21h23) Moon, sérieusement._**

 ** _(21h23) Tu es en S._**

(21h24) J'ENTENDS RIEN NANANEREUH

 ** _(21h24) Une gamine jusqu'au bout._**

(21h24) :P

* * *

(21h26) Coucou ! :D

(21h27) J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? Je voulais juste savoir si tu as besoin d'autres livres pour demain. (Que ce soit pour tes cours ou pas. Tu m'as l'air fan de lecture, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression ?)

 **(21h31) Bonsoir ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me déranges pas du tout.**

 **(21h31) Je suis effectivement fan de lecture. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres livres pour le moment, mais tu as piqué ma curiosité.**

 **(21h32) Qu'est-ce que tu lis, d'ordinaire ?**

(21h33) Avant de te faire une liste plus longue que mon bras, j'aimerais savoir…

(21h33) Harry Potter ?

 **(21h34) …**

 **(21h34) Oui.**

(21h34) Est-ce que je peux

(21h34) fangirler un peu ?

(21h35) Je veux dire, tu ne trouveras pas ça bizarre ?

 **(21h35) Non.**

(21h36) OMGGG

(21h36) C'EST LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE JE CROISE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE TILI QUI SOIT FAN

(21h36) JE ? SUIS ? TELLEMENT ? HEUREUSE ?!

 **(21h37) Je ressens exactement la même chose. À part mon frère qui n'en est qu'au début, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.**

 **(21h37) Ton préféré ?**

(21h38) Le sixième, évidemment. Toi ?

 **(21h38) Pareil.**

(21h39) Ahahaha tu es parfaite. Celui que tu aimes le moins ?

 **(21h39) Le cinquième. Ombrage me mettait… mal à l'aise ?**

(21h40) Dis plutôt qu'elle méritait d'aller en enfer.

 **(21h40) Quel est celui que toi tu aimes le moins ?**

(21h40) Le même.

 **(21h41) C'est…**

(21h41) beau.

 **(21h41) Exactement.**

 **(21h42) Je suis contente que ma première amie dans ce lycée ait autant de points communs avec moi.**

(21h43) Ta première amie ?

 **(21h43) Je suis, euh, arrivée aujourd'hui.**

(21h43) Oh.

(21h44) OH.

(21h44) C'est… cool.

 **(21h44) Oui.**

* * *

Le cœur de Moon bat déjà un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Dans son cerveau, les rouages s'assemblent.

Elle remonte dans sa conversation avec Gladio et observe la photo de lui qu'il lui a envoyée. Irrémédiablement, l'image de la jeune fille de la bibliothèque se calque dessus : des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts et une peau d'un blanc laiteux.

Mais il n'y a pas que la ressemblance physique qui la fait douter. Elle repense à Gladio qui se plaignait que son chinchilla ne soit plus dans sa cage, à Tili qui était certain qu'elle portait un animal dans son sac.

 _« Elle est rentrée avec ses nouveaux amis, et de ce que j'ai pu en voir, ils sont… bruyants. »_

 _« À part mon frère qui n'en est qu'au début, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un. »_

Il n'y a plus de doute possible.

La Lillie de la bibliothèque est bien la petite sœur de Gladio.

* * *

 **Mardi 11 octobre**

* * *

 _(08h03) Moonie, pourquoi tu tires une tronche aussi affreuse ?_

(08h07) C'est juste que… j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir.

 _(08h08) À réfléchir à… ?_

(08h10) C'est long et chiant à expliquer par messages.

(08h10) On en parle tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

 _(08h14) Ok ok. Ne t'endors pas._

(08h14) J'essayerai.

* * *

 ** _(09h34) Pourquoi est-ce que tous les élèves bénissent les heures de perm' ? Je veux dire, plus inutile tu meurs._**

 ** _(09h35) Vous pensez que je serais venu au lycée si je voulais rester assis à ne rien foutre ? Abrutis._**

 ** _(09h42) Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde parle si fort lorsque je cherche un peu de tranquillité pour travailler ? Et tout le monde se tait lorsque je m'ennuie ?_**

 ** _(09h49) C'est bizarre que tu n'utilises pas ton téléphone en cours. Ou alors on te l'a encore confisqué ?_**

 ** _(09h54) À plus tard, Moon._**

* * *

 _(10h01) J'ai entendu ton téléphone vibrer d'ici. Arrête de l'ignorer._

 _(10h01) Tu connais sa sœur, où est le problème ? C'est pas la mort non plus._

 _(10h02) Si tu ne veux pas le lui dire maintenant, ce n'est pas un problème. Il comprendra._

(10h03) Mouais, t'as peut-être pas entièrement tort…

(10h03) Merci microbe.

 _(10h03) Pas de quoi._

 _(10h07) :^)_

(11h07) Encore avec ça ?

 _(11h10) Jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes avec le déni. :^)_

(11h11) Je ne suis pas dans le déni.

 _(11h11) :^)_

(11h11) Tili.

 _(11h11) :^)_

* * *

(11h14) C'est si bizarre que je suive en cours ?

(11h14) Bon, j'avoue, je suivais même pas. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

 ** _(11h16) Tu veux en parler ?_**

(11h17) T'inquiète, c'est rien de vraiment extraordinaire. Merci.

(11h18) Pour en revenir à ton problème…

(11h18) As-tu déjà pensé aux élèves qui, comme moi, ne vont au lycée que par obligation ? :(

 ** _(11h19) …_**

 ** _(11h19) Maintenant que tu le dis…_**

(11h19) Tu vois !

(11h21) Dis, je veux pas être responsable de ton échec scolaire, mais…

(11h22) Tu répondrais pas un tout petit peu plus vite qu'avant lorsque tu es en cours ?

 ** _(11h23) Oh._**

 ** _(11h23) T'inquiète, je ne le fais que pendant les cours où je ne suis jamais._**

 ** _(11h24) Dans tous les cas, je m'en fiche un peu. Tant que j'ai la moyenne…_**

(11h25) Ahah, sur ce point on se comprend.

(11h25) Tu fais quoi du coup ?

 ** _(11h26) À part te parler, rien de spécial. Et toi ?_**

(11h26) Pareil. Mais me parler est vraiment quelque chose de spécial, ok ?!

 ** _(11h27) Oui._**

(11h27) Hein ?

(11h28) Tu acceptes comme ça, sans grogner ni bouder ? Je veux dire, tu as de la fièvre, Gladio-chou ?

 ** _(11h28) Crève._**

(11h29) Là c'est mieux.

* * *

(11h58) Tu veux manger avec nous ? J'en profiterai pour te passer le livre. :D

 **(12h01) Oh, merci, c'est vraiment gentil.**

(12h01) Héhé. :D

* * *

(13h48) Je me rends compte qu'à la base, je te parlais seulement pour avoir plus de photos de tes chiots.

(13h49) Maintenant, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. À croire qu'on n'est pas reliés par le fil canin du destin.

 ** _(14h10) Wow, j'avais complètement oublié ça._**

 ** _(14h10) Ça me rendrait presque nostalgique._**

(14h13) Je suppose que tout est dans le « presque » ?

 ** _(14h14) Tu me connais maintenant si bien._**

(14h16) Le temps a beau passer, tu restes toujours aussi méchant.

 ** _(14h17) Et toi, aussi stupide._**

(14h17) Pourquoi j'étais persuadée que tu dirais ça ?

 ** _(14h18) « Tu me connais maintenant si bien. »_**

(14h20) Ouais. C'est vraiment cool de partager quelque chose comme ça, non ?

 ** _(14h21) Ouais, vraiment cool._**

(14h24) D'ailleurs, comment vont les chiots et leur mère ?

 ** _(14h28) Ils grandissent lentement mais sûrement, et Flitwick a déjà totalement accepté son nouveau prénom. Je t'enverrai une photo ce soir, si tu veux ?_**

(14h29) C'est une bonne chose. Il devait probablement en avoir marre d'avoir un nom de souris.

(14h29) Et oui, je veux carrément.

 ** _(14h30) On lui a quand même donné un nom d'humain._**

(14h30) C'est qu'un détail !

 ** _(14h31) Pfff. x)_**

(14h34) C'est toujours super bizarre quand tu utilises ce smiley.

 ** _(14h35) Je t'ai déjà prouvé que je suis un être humain normalement constitué, capable de sourire et de rire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?_**

(14h36) Pas de rire.

 ** _(14h36) Pardon ?_**

(14h36) Tu m'as prouvé que tu pouvais sourire, mais pas que tu pouvais rire !

 ** _(14h37) Tu veux que je me force à rire et que je me filme, c'est ça ?_**

(14h37) Mais non, je le faisais simplement remarquer.

(14h38) Enfin, ce serait cool.

 ** _(14h38) Que je me force à rire et que je me filme ?_**

(14h39) De t'entendre rire, je voulais dire !

 ** _(14h40) Oh._**

 ** _(14h40) Ce serait cool qu'on_**

 ** _(14h41) comment dire_**

 ** _(14h41) se voit ?_**

(14h41) Tu veux dire, en chair et en os ?

 ** _(14h42) Oui, en chair et en os._**

(14h42) Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'y ai jamais pensé, et

(14h42) C'est vrai que ce serait cool.

(14h42) D'ailleurs, à ce sujet… J'ai peut-être quelque chose à t'avouer.

 ** _(14h43) Tu as toute mon attention._**

(14h43) Euh, en fait, ta petite sœur

 ** _(14h43) Lillie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans ?_**

(14h44) C'est juste que… Comment dire

(14h44) Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit avoir rencontré une fille du nom de Lillie, n'est-ce pas ?

(14h45) Bah, euh

(14h45) C'était elle. Apparemment, c'est dans mon lycée qu'elle s'est retrouvée.

(14h45) Je m'en suis rendue compte hier et je ne savais pas trop comment t'en parler.

(14h46) Comme quoi, le monde est vraiment petit.

 ** _(14h48) Wtf_**

 ** _(14h48) Wtfff_**

 ** _(14h48) Elle est blonde ? Elle a des yeux verts ?_**

(14h49) Oui.

(14h49) Aussi, d'après Tili, elle avait un animal dans son sac.

 ** _(14h49) C'est, euh_**

(14h50) Chelou ?

 ** _(14h50) J'aurais plus dit surprenant, mais oui, aussi._**

 ** _(14h50) Donc_**

 ** _(14h50) Tu fais en réalité partie du groupe d'amis particulièrement bruyant de ma sœur._**

 ** _(14h51) Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou juste encore plus terrifié._**

(14h51) Hé ! Je te permets pas !

 ** _(14h51) :)_**

 ** _(14h51) Et donc ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ?_**

(14h52) Euh, on était à la bibliothèque et elle avait l'air un peu perdu, du coup j'ai voulu l'aider et il s'est avéré que j'avais le livre qu'elle cherchait.

(14h53) Dooonc, je le lui ai prêté, et en discutant un peu on s'est découvert une passion commune : celle de la lecture.

(14h53) Elle t'a même évoqué, maintenant que j'y pense.

 ** _(14h53) Je devine que c'est parce que vous parliez d'Harry Potter ?_**

(14h54) Exactement.

(14h54) Elle est vraiment adorable.

 ** _(14h54) J'avoue._**

 ** _(14h56) Ah._**

 ** _(14h56) J'étais tellement plongé dans notre conversation que j'avais zappé que j'étais en cours._**

(14h56) Pareil. XD

(14h56) Je ne vois jamais le temps passer lorsque je te parle.

 ** _(14h59) Mh._**

* * *

(17h20) Tu regardais par la fenêtre.

 ** _(17h22) Je ne regardais pas par la fenêtre._**

(17h24) Tu regardais carrément par la fenêtre.

 ** _(17h26) D'accord, j'ai peut-être jeté un bref coup d'œil en entendant vos cris, mais sans plus._**

(17h27) Faudrait songer à revoir ta définition de « bref ».

 ** _(17h27) La ferme._**

(17h28) Lillie a de la chance que sa maison soit si proche du lycée. Moi je dois encore me taper vingt minutes de marche après ça.

 ** _(17h29) Pourquoi tu ne prends pas les transports en commun, comme les gens normaux ?_**

(17h29) Parce que c'est fun de rentrer tous ensembles après les cours.

(17h30) (Et aussi parce qu'il est hors de question que je monte dans un bus en heure de pointe, c'est un peu du suicide.)

 ** _(17h31) Ah, je comprends._**

(17h31) Et toi ? Tu rentres comment chez toi ?

 ** _(17h32) Un chauffeur personnel vient me chercher._**

(17h32) NAN ?

(17h32) POUR DE VRAI ?

 ** _(17h32) Non._**

 ** _(17h32) C'était une blague, je prends le métro._**

(17h33) Omg mon cœur a failli s'arrêter.

(17h33) Quoique, après le cuisinier personnel, j'aurais pas été vraiment étonnée.

(17h34) (Tu sais faire des BLAGUES ?)

 ** _(17h34) (Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je suis un être humain normal ?)_**

(17h35) Je suis désolée mais tu n'es pas normal.

(17h35) Mais tu n'es pas anormal non plus, hein.

(17h35) Je dirais que tu es… spécial ? je suppose ?

 ** _(17h35) …_**

 ** _(17h37) Est-ce que la prochaine fois tu pourrais, je sais pas_**

 ** _(17h37) prévenir_**

 ** _(17h37) avant de dire des choses pareilles ?_**

(17h38) Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

 ** _(17h39) Laisse tomber._**

(17h40) :(

 ** _(18h11) /A envoyé une image/_**

(18h14) Blblblblblblbl ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête

(18h14) ET ILS SONT TELLEMENT ADORABLES ET OMG ILS ONT TELLEMENT GRANDI

 ** _(18h15) Silvallié a arrêté de déchirer mes vêtements, c'est aussi un énorme progrès._**

(18h15) Je suis tellement fière de mes enfants.

 ** _(18h16) Je pensais que c'était Lillie, ton enfant._**

(18h16) Aussi.

(18h16) OMG ÇA AUSSI ÇA M'ÉTAIT COMPLÈTEMENT SORTI DE LA TÊTE

(18h16) J'ai rencontré mon enfant. En vrai !

 ** _(18h17) Que c'est beau, l'amour maternel._**

(18h17) N'est-ce pas ?

(18h17) Maintenant, il faut que tu acceptes que je suis ta tata.

 ** _(18h18) Tu veux être ma tante alors que tu es la mère de ma sœur ?_**

 ** _(18h18) Ton raisonnement ne manquerait pas un peu de logique ?_**

(18h19) Well

(18h19) Tu n'as peut-être pas entièrement tort.

 ** _(18h20) :)_**

* * *

(18h21) Tili ?

 _(18h28) Ouais ?_

(18h31) Je crois que j'étais dans le déni, en fait.

 _(18h31) …_

 _(18h31) :^)_

(18h31) Tu étais censé arrêter !

 _(18h32) Je pourrai m'occuper des enfants ?_

(18h32) Ne rends pas ça plus gênant que ça ne l'est, S'IL TE PLAÎT.

 _(18h32) :^)))_

* * *

 **Mercredi 12 octobre**

* * *

(10h15) Oh mon Dieu, j'en peux plus de la voix d'Amaro.

(10h15) Parle-moi et apaise ma pauvre âme tourmentée.

 ** _(10h16) Techniquement je ne parle pas, j'écris. Et laisse une chance à ton prof, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas si horrible que ça._**

(10h21) PAS SI HORRIBLE QUE ÇA ? Tu ne l'as jamais eu, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

(10h22) On devrait s'appeler, un jour. Ce serait fun de t'entendre grogner de mécontentement toutes les deux secondes.

(10h22) Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours ?

 ** _(10h23) Je sais surtout que tu es très souvent dans l'excès._**

 ** _(10h23) Perm'. Enfin, j'aide surtout Sun à réviser, il est un peu à côté de la plaque dans certaines matières._**

 ** _(10h24) Et je ne grogne pas de mécontentement toutes les deux secondes lorsque je parle._**

(10h25) J'hésite à demander à Lillie si tu dis vrai.

(10h26) Bonne chance à ton ami, je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas savoir de quoi parlent les cours. (Tu n'aurais pas un petit peu trop de perm' ?)

 ** _(10h27) Je ne te le recommande pas. Lillie me voit un peu comme le grand-frère idéal, je crois. (C'est ce que je disais.)_**

(10h28) Notre conversation finirait en de longs éloges de ta magnifique personnalité ?

 ** _(10h28) Exactement._**

(10h31) Omg

(10h31) C'est tellement difficile de se retenir de rire pendant ce cours, tout le monde dort et le prof entend tous les bruits, même les plus petits.

 ** _(10h31) Courage._**

 ** _(10h32) Bon, Sun est sur le point de me lancer son cahier sur la tête donc je te dis à plus tard ?_**

(10h34) À plus tard !

.

(10h45) Oh my God je dois lui parler comme je l'ai toujours fait et c'est juste affreusement gênant.

(10h45) Someone save me. Je voudrais que ce soit aussi facile que ta relation avec Barbara ?

 _(10h52) Courage ! Je suis sûr à 1000% qu'il ressent la même chose que toi._

(10h53) Arrête avec tes 1000%, c'est gênant.

 _(10h54) Excuse-moi d'essayer de te rassurer._

(10h54) Je dis juste que 100% suffisent, mais merci, vraiment.

(10h55) Sauf que je sais que tu as tort, il doit me considérer comme une simple amie ou même une connaissance. Je suis dans les tréfonds de la friendzone.

 _(10h57) Comment tu peux penser ça alors qu'il a dit que tu as changé sa vie ?_

(10h58) Je

(10h58) J'avais oublié ça.

 _(10h58) Vous devriez vous voir IRL, et tu lui diras tout à ce moment, d'accord ?_

 _(10h59) Je ne te dis pas de faire ça tout de suite. Tu viens seulement de te rendre compte de tes sentiments. Attends un peu et prépare-toi bien à l'affronter._

(11h00) Mouais. C'est ce que je vais faire.

(11h00) Pourquoi t'as pas eu à faire tout ça avec Barbara ? :(

 _(11h00) Va savoir._

(11h06) Malasadas tout à l'heure ?

 _(11h07) Carrément ! Préviens Barbara, je me charge d'Althéo._

(11h07) Ça marche. J'envoie un message à Lillie, aussi.

 _(11h08) Ouais !_

.

(11h09) Hey ! Tu veux manger avec nous, tout à l'heure ? :D

 **(11h18) D'accord. Merci, c'est gentil de proposer.**

(11h19) Mais non, on est potes tu sais !

(11h20) C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans la même classe.

 **(11h24) Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas été très chanceuses de ce côté-là.**

 **(11h25) Mais je m'estime déjà très chanceuse de t'avoir croisée à la bibliothèque avant-hier. :)**

(11h27) C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite. ;;

.

(12h02) Je ne comprends pas comment Lillie peut être si adorable alors que tu passes ton temps à me critiquer et à te plaindre.

 ** _(12h10) Pour la mille-et-unième fois, je ne passe pas mon temps à me plaindre._**

(12h12) Donc, tu passes bien ton temps à me critiquer.

 ** _(12h13) …_**

 ** _(12h13) Je ne pense pas pouvoir le nier. Après tout, tu es si, si, si…_**

 ** _(12h14) têtue, bornée, agaçante, exaspérante, insupportable._**

(12h14) Wow.

(12h14) Que de compliments en une seule phrase. Ça me va droit au cœur.

 ** _(12h15) Mais tu sais, malgré ça, j'aime beaucoup te parler._**

 ** _(12h15) Bon, d'accord, évitons les conversations gênantes pour le moment._**

(12h15) …

(12h16) Évitons, oui.

 ** _(12h17) Lillie vient de m'envoyer un message, elle risque de rentrer plus tard que prévu. Vous êtes ensembles ?_**

(12h20) Oui oui, on va manger des malasadas ! J'espère que l'appétit de Tili et de Barbara ne la choquera pas ?

 ** _(12h21) Elle est assez gourmande elle aussi, donc je ne pense pas._**

(12h21) Tant mieux. Je me sentirais mal si elle venait à être mal à l'aise devant nous.

 ** _(12h22) Je suis rassuré de savoir que ma sœur est entre de si bonnes mains._**

(12h22) Héhé ! (Ce n'était pas ironique, au moins ?)

 ** _(12h25) (Pour une fois, non.)_**

.

(14h57) C'était peut-être un peu gênant.

 ** _(14h58) Tu parles._**

(14h58) D'accord, c'était la gênance ultime. Mais tu pouvais fermer la porte moins brutalement !

 ** _(14h59) J'ai peut-être un peu flippé, ok._**

 ** _(15h00) Pourquoi Lillie s'est sentie obligée d'oublier sa clé aujourd'hui ?_**

(15h00) Ne boude pas, Gladio-chou, j'étais tout de même assez loin.

 ** _(15h01) Plus proche que d'ordinaire._**

 ** _(15h01) Bien plus proche._**

 ** _(15h01) Désolé, tout ça me rend un peu nerveux._**

(15h02) T'inquiète, je ressens la même chose.

 ** _(15h02) Ah bon ? Tu avais l'air tellement zen._**

(15h03) J'en avais l'air, oui. Mais au fond je suis morte trois fois je crois ?

(15h03) Bon, c'était quand même drôle.

 ** _(15h04) Merde, Lillie me demande pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça._**

(15h05) Dis-lui que tu n'as pas pu résister à mon adorable bouille et que ça t'a rendu incroyablement nerveux.

 ** _(15h05) Très drôle._**

(15h06) Tiens, maintenant que je connais Lillie, je vais lui dire de te laisser continuer Harry Potter.

 ** _(15h08) Et tu penses pouvoir la convaincre ?_**

(15h08) Je lui dirai qu'elle n'a pas le droit de te priver de cet univers tout simplement extraordinaire.

(15h09) Je pense que ça suffira.

 ** _(15h10) …_**

 ** _(15h10) Je pense aussi._**

 ** _(15h10) Elle risque d'être… surprise, quand elle apprendra qu'on se connait._**

 ** _(15h11) « Mon grand-frère est ami avec quelqu'un comme toi ?! »_**

(15h11) C'est quoi, « quelqu'un comme moi » ? Quelqu'un de, je cite, « têtu, borné, agaçant, exaspérant, insupportable » ?

 ** _(15h12) Quelqu'un de sociable, Moon._**

(15h12) Oh.

(15h12) Mais il y a bien Sun, non ? Il a vraiment l'air d'être le genre de personnes à bien s'entendre avec tout le monde.

 ** _(15h13) J'ai toujours cru qu'il serait l'exception à la règle, mais apparemment pas._**

(15h14) Haha, je vois le genre. Gladio-chou se lie rarement d'amitié avec les gens sociables, hein ? :^)

(15h15) Oh non, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'utiliser ce smiley ? Je crois que Tili me l'a collé.

(15h15) Que quelqu'un me guérisse.

 ** _(15h18) Il l'utilise si souvent que ça ?_**

(15h18) Tu n'as pas idée. La prochaine fois que je l'utilise, n'hésite pas à me taper.

 ** _(15h19) Oh, tu peux être sûre que je n'hésiterai pas._**

(15h21) SALE MÉCHANT.

 ** _(15h22) :)_**

(15h43) Tu penses que ma mère accepterait que je fasse un élevage de fourmis ?

(16h08) Update : après de longues minutes de délibérations, son refus reste catégorique.

(16h09) Pourquoi personne n'accepte ma passion pour les insectes ?

 ** _(16h15) Je ne veux pas comprendre d'où ça te vient, mais_**

 ** _(16h15) Évite d'en parler à Lillie. Elle risque de décéder sur place ou, au mieux, décider de ne plus jamais t'approcher._**

(16h19) Mais pourquoi ? En quoi c'est mauvais ? :(

 ** _(16h21) Ce n'est pas « mauvais » (juste « étrange » selon mon humble point de vue), mais elle a la phobie des insectes._**

(16h22) Comment on peut avoir peur d'un truc dont on fait cent fois la taille ?

 ** _(16h22) Va savoir. Tili a bien peur des araignées, non ? Pose-lui la question._**

(16h23) Comment tu sais qu'il en a peur ? (Les araignées ne sont pas des insectes.)

 ** _(16h25) Tu te rappelles quand tu as enregistré sa réaction après avoir recouvert son corps d'araignées en plastique ? (Ça revient au même, c'est aussi petit qu'un insecte.)_**

(16h26) Oh. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, le temps passe trop vite… (Non. Pas du tout.)

 ** _(16h26) Ouais._**

 ** _(16h26) Pourquoi tu es sur la défensive, comme ça ?_**

 ** _(16h26) …_**

 ** _(16h27) Ne me dis pas que tu en as peur aussi ?_**

(16h27) haHAHAHAHAHAHA nAAaAaan

(16h27) Moi ? PEUR DES ARAiGNEES ?!

(16h27) Gladio-chou, d'où est-ce que tu tires des idées pareilles ?!

 ** _(16h28) Moon._**

 ** _(16h28) Je tiens à te faire savoir que tu mens particulièrement mal._**

(16h29) J'ai honte.

 ** _(16h29) Mais non, il n'y a pas de quoi._**

 ** _(16h29) Tu as juste « peur d'un truc dont tu fais cent fois la taille ». Ce n'est vraiment rien._**

(16h30) GLADIO ARRÊTE ÇA

 ** _(16h30) :)_**

 ** _(16h30) Tu as d'autres… phobies ?_**

(16h31) J'ai la phobie d'Amaro.

 ** _(16h31) Moon, plus sérieusement._**

(16h31) JE SUIS TRÈS SÉRIEUSE MERDE

(16h34) Sinon, je pense que… la solitude m'effraie. J'ai tellement peur que tout le monde s'en aille, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

(16h34) Perdre ma mère, Tili, Althéo.

(16h34) Te perdre ?

(16h35) Désolée si ce que je dis est étrange, haha.

 ** _(16h41) Ce n'est pas étrange, ne t'en fais pas._**

 ** _(16h41) Je ne compte pas m'en aller, j'espère que tu le sais ?_**

(16h42) Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais c'est normal d'en avoir peur, non ?

 ** _(16h42) Oui._**

 ** _(16h42) C'est normal._**

(16h44) Assez parlé de moi ! De quoi a peur cet être imperturbable que tu es ?

 ** _(16h44) Du tonnerre._**

(16h45) Sérieusement ?!

 ** _(16h45) Ouais. C'est bizarre ?_**

(16h45) Non, non, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas de ta part. Il y a autre chose ?

 ** _(16h46) Le vide, je crois. J'ai souvent le vertige lorsque je suis en hauteur et c'est si… désagréable._**

(16h46) Oh, je vois. Tu ne dois pas souvent monter dans des montagnes russes, du coup ?

 ** _(16h47) Jamais. Quand bien même on me paierait des millions pour ça._**

 ** _(16h47) Par contre, j'aime bien les grandes roues. Étrangement, je m'y sens bien et je trouve ça… apaisant._**

 ** _(16h48) Peut-être parce que je sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque ?_**

(16h49) Il n'y a aucun risque dans les montagnes russes non plus.

 ** _(16h49) Bien sûr que si. Tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle ces trucs vont ?_**

(16h50) Tu penses vraiment que tout le monde y monterait si c'était siii dangereux ? Gladio-chou, Gladio-chou.

(16h50) Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a des ceintures et des barrières de sécurité, tu sais ?

 ** _(16h51) …_**

 ** _(16h51) Jamais._**

(16h51) Je finirai par te convaincre.

 ** _(16h52) Essaye toujours._**

(16h52) :)

 ** _(16h52) Sans copier mon sourire, si possible._**

(16h52) :))

* * *

 **Jeudi 13 octobre**

* * *

(08h12) À chaque fois, j'hésite entre « le temps passe super lentement » et « le temps passe super vite ».

(08h12) En ce moment je ne sais pas vraiment lequel choisir, mais

(08h12) ça fait seulement une semaine que Barbara et Tili sortent ensembles ?! Et je suis juste là en mode : « Wtf, WTF ».

 ** _(08h13) Wow. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé un siècle depuis que tu me l'as annoncé._**

(08h13) N'est-ce pas ? Et en même temps, on dirait qu'ils se sont mis ensembles hier. C'est tellement bizarre et… inexplicable ?

 ** _(08h14) Pourquoi tu penses à ça en cours, sinon ?_**

(08h15) Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire de reproches puisque tu es toi aussi en cours.

 ** _(08h16) Ce n'était pas un reproche mais une simple question._**

 ** _(08h17) Ah, Sun te passe le bonjour._**

(08h18) Oh, le mec louche.

 ** _(08h18) Il dit que tu brises son cœur._**

 ** _(08h18) Mais que ce n'est pas grave puisque c'est le mien que tu tentes de voler._**

 ** _(08h19) Attends quoi_**

(08h19) Quoi

 ** _(08h21) Juste… Oublie ça. S'il te plaît._**

(08h21) J'essayerai.

.

(08h27) Qui aurait cru que ce soit aussi gênant de lui proposer de se voir IRL ?

 _(08h30) Fais comme si c'était la chose la plus banale sur Terre. Genre, « Hey bb, ça te dit qu'on se retrouve à Malasa'Délices demain à midi ? Je t'invite ;) »_

(08h31) Le pire, c'est que tu dis ça très sérieusement.

(08h31) Tili, tout le monde ne peut pas s'exprimer aussi… facilement ? ouvertement ? que toi.

 _(08h33) Ça a pourtant marché avec Barbara._

(08h33) Mais c'est parce que vous êtes de la même espèce !

 _(08h33) Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?_

(08h34) Que vous vous exprimez de la même manière, ce qui n'est pas absolument pas le cas pour Gladio et moi.

 _(08h36) J'imagine que vos discussions, c'est surtout « Bonjour, très cher Gladio. Comment vous portez-vous ? »_

(08h37) ._.

(08h37) Je pense que si tu te tais, là, tout de suite, tu rendras vraiment service à l'humanité.

 _(08h37) Ok, bah tu te débrouilleras toute seule pour trouver comment le lui dire. :^)_

(08h38) NON NE ME LAISSE PAS SEULE

 _(08h38) Tu vois. :^)_

 _(08h38) Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant._

(08h39) C'est bon ? Tu as réfléchi ?

 _(08h39) Tu pourrais me laisser au moins une minute ?_

(08h39) Fais vite. :(

 _(08h48) J'ai une idée !_

(08h49) Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _(08h49) Lillie est bien sa sœur, non ? Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ? Elle pourrait t'aider !_

(08h50) …

(08h50) Non. Never.

(08h51) Ce serait trop embarrassant. Tu veux que j'aille chez elle et que je lui dise : « Salut ! On se connait depuis tout juste trois jours mais en fait j'ai un gros crush sur ton frère et j'aimerais bien que tu nous arranges un coup, tous les deux. Tu penses que c'est possible ? »

 _(08h54) Oui. C'est exactement ce que je veux. De toute manière, elle est trop innocente pour que cette phrase lui paraisse bizarre._

(08h56) C'est un refus catégorique, Tili.

 _(08h57) Comme ta mère pour l'élevage de fourmis ?_

(08h59) Arrête de me rappeler ça. :(

.

(09h14) Je peux te parler de quelque chose de super important ?

 ** _(09h16) Si c'est encore pour me vanter les mérites des montagnes russes, non._**

(09h17) Merde, je me suis encore trompée de conversation. Désolée !

(09h18) Depuis que je vous ai mis des images de contact à Lillie et toi, je confonds de plus en plus. Faut croire que vous vous ressemblez vraiment.

 ** _(09h20) On nous le dit souvent._**

 ** _(09h20) Tu voulais parler de quelque chose de « super important » avec ma sœur ? En plein cours ?_**

 ** _(09h21) Tu n'aurais pas une mauvaise influence sur elle ?_**

(09h24) Dit-il alors qu'il me répond lui-même en plein cours. Lillie ne répond jamais avant les pauses, mais j'ai peur d'oublier de lui en parler plus tard.

(09h25) Sinon, tu vas bien ?

 ** _(09h28) Je suis actuellement au beau milieu du cours le plus ennuyeux de l'univers. Tu vois, ce genre de cours où tu te demandes : « Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »_**

(09h29) Oui, je vois absolument. (En fait je suis comme ça pendant tous les cours mais chuuut.)

 ** _(09h31) Tu m'étonnes._**

 ** _(09h31) Et toi, ça va ?_**

(09h33) Oui, oui. Je compte le nombre de dalles au plafond pour tuer le temps et le prof me regarde bizarrement.

 ** _(09h34) Tes idées pour tuer le temps sont toujours aussi originales, à ce que je vois._**

(09h35) Remercie Tili pour ça. Il a refusé de me donner le nombre exact et ça a attisé ma curiosité.

 ** _(09h36) Tu me donneras le nombre final._**

(09h49) Ahahaha le prof m'a virée avant que je puisse finir. Je crois qu'il a compris ce que je faisais.

 ** _(09h50) Ça a dû être frustrant._**

(09h50) Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Au moins maintenant, je n'ai plus à assister à ce cours merdique lmao.

 ** _(09h52) Comme je t'envie._**

(09h52) Je sais je sais.

.

(09h53) Je peux te parler de quelque chose de super important tout à l'heure ?

 **(10h00) Bien sûr. Tout va bien ?**

(10h01) Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas :)

 **(10h01) On peut se retrouver maintenant, si tu veux. Je suis au bout du couloir du deuxième étage.**

(10h01) J'arrive !

(10h04) Attends, quel bout ?

 **(10h04) Euh, celui avec les distributeurs ?**

(10h05) Ah merde.

(10h05) Là j'arrive vraiment.

.

(10h15) On va dire que j'ai connu plus embarrassant.

(10h16) Je lui ai dit que je connaissais Gladio, et elle s'est lancée dans des éloges interminables de sa personne. Le plus difficile a été d'y placer au milieu un : « Justement, j'ai peut-être un crush sur cette magnifique personne. »

(10h16) Elle avait limite des étoiles dans les yeux.

 _(10h19) aHAHA j'en étais sûr._

 _(10h20) Et donc ? Elle va essayer de, je sais pas, vous caser ensemble ? vous arranger un rendez-vous ?_

(10h22) Non. Je lui ai juste demandé de me parler de ses goûts pour voir où je pourrais lui proposer de se rencontrer.

(10h23) (En précisant que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'excite.)

 _(10h23) Elle est adorable._

(10h24) N'est-ce pas ?

.

 ** _(18h35) Lillie n'arrête pas de parler de toi._**

(18h49) Euh, et, elle te dit quoi ?

 ** _(18h56) Que tu es super sympa avec elle et qu'elle est contente d'être ton amie._**

 ** _(18h57) Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais merci d'être là pour elle. Je l'ai rarement vue si heureuse._**

(18h59) Mais non, tu sais bien que ce n'est rien. Elle est cool.

 ** _(19h03) Je pense qu'elle cache quelque chose._**

(19h04) Mais noooon, pourquoi tu penses ça ?

 ** _(19h04) Elle insiste beaucoup trop sur le fait que tu es une personne extraordinaire._**

(19h05) Elle n'a pas non plus été avare en compliments quand je lui ai dit qu'on se connaissait. Elle n'a sans doute aucune arrière-pensée…

 ** _(19h06) Oh, tu lui as dit qu'on se connaissait ?_**

(19h06) Ouais, je l'ai… évoqué. Elle ne sait pas comment, par contre.

 ** _(19h14) Ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas posé la question._**

 ** _(19h30) Update : elle vient de poser la question. Comment je suis censé lui expliquer la situation ?_**

(20h06) Dis-lui la vérité.

(20h06) Tu m'as envoyé des photos de tes adorables chiots par accident puis tu as refusé de m'en offrir un.

 ** _(20h08) Je n'ai pas refusé de t'en offrir un._**

 ** _(20h08) Enfin si, j'ai refusé, mais pourquoi est-ce que je passe pour le méchant de l'histoire dans TA version des faits ?_**

(20h09) Parce que tu ES le méchant de l'histoire, pardi.

(20h09) Si grognon

(20h10) Si désagréable

 ** _(20h10) Si stupide._**

 ** _(20h10) Si gamine._**

(20h10) Gamine n'est pas un adjectif.

 ** _(20h11) M'en fous._**

(20h11) Si méchant

(20h14) Tu as dit quoi à ta sœur, finalement ?

 ** _(20h16) La vérité._**

 ** _(20h17) Que je t'ai envoyé une photo de nos chiots par accident et que tu m'as ensuite agressé en prétendant que nous étions liés par, je cite : « le fil canin du destin »._**

 ** _(20h17) Elle en rit encore._**

 ** _(20h17) Elle dit que ça te ressemble bien._**

(20h18) Je suis choquée et déçue.

(20h18) Je ne t'ai pas agressé, je t'ai gentiment demandé si je pouvais avoir de nouvelles photos en prenant soin d'ajouter des formules de politesse.

(20h19) Après, j'ai peut-être insisté un peu.

(20h19) Un tout petit peu.

 ** _(20h20) Un tout petit peu._**

(20h20) Mais dis-toi que si je l'avais pas fait, on serait pas potes aujourd'hui.

 ** _(20h21) Ouais._**

 ** _(20h21) C'aurait été si… calme._**

(20h21) Hé ! J'te permets pas !

 ** _(20h21) Le calme n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. :)_**

(20h22) Oh.

(20h22) Ce message aurait été parfait sans le sourire de psychopathe à la fin.

 ** _(20h22) :)_**

.

(22h43) Bonne nuiiiit

 ** _(23h10) Bonne nuit Moon._**

* * *

 **Vendredi 14 octobre**

* * *

 ** _(07h48) Pourquoi ce putain de chinchilla n'est pas dans sa cage ?_**

(07h51) Tu ne serais pas un peu en retard, par le plus grand des hasards ?

(07h51) Au lieu de te soucier de Doudou, va te préparer.

 ** _(07h53) Fuck_**

.

 ** _(09h15) Je suis outré._**

 ** _(09h15) Envoyé en colle. Pour un simple retard. PARCE QUE MON RÉVEIL N'A PAS SONNÉ._**

(09h38) Ouh là, t'as vraiment l'air en rogne. Ça va ? Ta mère te dira rien cette fois-ci, c'était pas ta faute.

 ** _(09h41) Je ne suis pas énervé, juste « choqué et déçu », comme tu le dis si bien._**

 ** _(09h41) Je veux dire, c'est mon tout premier retard depuis que je suis au lycée. C'est carrément injuste._**

(09h43) Je vois. Ce sera quand ton heure de colle ?

 ** _(09h44) Si je te le dis, tu te foutras de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._**

(09h48) …

(09h48) Demain aprem ?

 ** _(09h49) …_**

 ** _(09h49) Oui._**

(09h50) Je

(09h50) Je n'arrive pas à me moquer.

(09h50) C'est trop choquant.

(09h51) Je veux dire

(09h51) Ça devrait être interdit par la loi.

 ** _(09h51) Oui._**

 ** _(09h51) Ça devrait._**

.

(09h56) Les heures de colle un samedi après-midi, t'y crois toi ?

 _(09h59) NAN ?_

(10h00) Si.

(10h01) Tu vas où ?

 _(10h02) Traîner avec Barbara._

(10h02) :^)

.

(12h03) Et donc ? Pourquoi Doudou n'était pas dans sa cage ?

 ** _(12h12) Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ma sœur est dingue._**

(12h17) Haha, attends je lui demande.

(12h21) Lillie, 16 ans : « Je me sentais seule alors je l'ai pris avec moi. C'est mal ? »

 ** _(12h26) …_**

(12h28) Tu décèdes intérieurement aussi ?

 ** _(12h32) Mph, passons._**

(12h33) Tu boudes toujours par rapport à ce matin ?

(12h34) T'sais, c'est pas grave. Le lycée te prépare à l'injustice de la société à laquelle tu feras face dans quelques années.

 ** _(12h37) Tout d'abord, je ne boude pas._**

 ** _(12h37) Ensuite, aucun argument ne saurait justifier une heure de colle un samedi après-midi._**

 ** _(12h38) AUCUN._**

(12h40) Je suis on-ne-peut-plus d'accord sur ce point. Il faudrait envoyer ce prof en prison.

 ** _(12h41) Avec Amaro ?_**

(12h41) Avec Amaro.

 ** _(12h41) Pffff. x)_**

(12h41) :3

.

 ** _(21h38) Laisse-moi deviner._**

 ** _(21h39) Tu as dit oui à Lillie ?_**

(21h45) Hein

(21h45) À quel propos ?

(22h13) Gladio ?

 ** _(22h24) Elle organise une soirée pour Halloween et elle a prévu de vous inviter, Tili, Barbara, Althéo et toi._**

 ** _(22h24) Elle ne l'a pas encore fait, apparemment._**

(22h25) Mais c'est génial ! Bien sûr que je dirai oui lorsqu'elle me le demandera !

(22h25) Elle fait ça chez elle ?

(22h25) Enfin, chez vous ?

(22h26) Oh.

(22h26) C'est ça qui te dérange ? Qu'elle fasse ça chez vous ?

 ** _(22h27) …_**

 ** _(22h27) Ouais. Sun en sera donc je ne pourrai même pas me cacher chez lui._**

 ** _(22h28) Et ? Ce sera bizarre de se voir ?_**

 ** _(22h28) Ne le prends pas personnellement, j'ai juste… pas l'habitude._**

(22h31) Oh, t'inquiète, je comprends. Ça me rend super nerveuse aussi !

(22h31) Mais bon, ne sous-estimons pas ma capacité à détendre l'atmosphère. Personne ne me bat à ce jeu-là.

 ** _(22h32) Je n'en doute pas une seconde._**

 ** _(22h33) Je ne compte pas sortir de ma chambre, de toute manière. Trop de monde pour moi._**

(22h33) Qui d'autre sera présent ?

 ** _(22h35) Toute la classe de Lillie, quelques élèves de diverses autres classes de votre lycée, certains de ses amis dans son ancien lycée et les nombreux amis qu'elle s'est faits hors du lycée._**

(22h35) Wtf

(22h35) Elle est si sociable que ça ?!

 ** _(22h36) Apparemment. On ne dirait pas, pourtant._**

(22h36) C'est ce que j'allais dire. Je comprends que tu te cloîtres dans ta chambre, du coup.

(22h37) Ne t'en fais pas, Tata Moon viendra te sauver !

 ** _(22h37) Non merci._**

(22h37) Sale méchant va.

(22h38) Vicky et ta mère seront absentes ?

 ** _(22h38) Mh. Vicky rentrera chez elle et ma mère ira dans une autre ville._**

 ** _(22h38) Pour son travail._**

(22h39) Je vois je vois. Elles sont au courant pour les fêtes que Lillie organise ?

 ** _(22h39) Bof, tant qu'elle nettoie derrière elle, elles s'en fichent pas mal._**

(22h39) C'est super !

 ** _(22h40) Mouais. Pas pour moi, en tout cas._**

(22h40) Allez, ce sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

(22h40) Et puis ce sera cool, on pourra se voir !

 ** _(22h41) Ouais. Génial._**

 ** _(22h41) Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Moon._**

(22h41) Bonne nuit

 ** _(22h42) …_**

 ** _(22h42) S'il te plaît, arrête avec les cœurs. C'est gênant._**

(22h42) Raison de plus pour continuer :)

 ** _(22h42) Crève._**

.

 **(23h46) Salut ! J'espère que je ne te réveille pas, et si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée.**

 **(23h46) En fait, j'organise une soirée pour Halloween et comme on est amies, je me suis dit que ce serait cool si tu venais ! Tu en es ?**

(23h48) Coucou ! T'inquiète, je dors rarement avant minuit les vendredis et samedis soirs.

(23h48) Et puis, carrément ! Gladio m'en a parlé et ça a l'air super cool, surtout qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde !

 **(23h49) Haha, c'est bien le genre de mon grand frère de noter ce genre de détails, il déteste ça.**

(23h49) J'ai cru le comprendre, oui.

 **(23h50) En tout cas, ce sera l'occasion pour vous de vous voir.**

 **(23h50) D'après Sun, tu ne le laisses pas entièrement indifférent. :)**

(23h53) Euh.

(23h53) D'accord. Ça fait plaisir ? Je crois ?

(23h53) Merci de m'aider, en tout cas.

 **(23h54) Je te dois bien ça.**

 **(23h55) Bon bah, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !**

(23h55) Bonne nuit !

* * *

 **Samedi 15 octobre**

* * *

 _(09h02) Ceci est une urgence._

(09h04) Quelle urgence vaut la peine de me réveiller à 9h un week-end, connard ?

 _(09h04) Nos déguisements pour Halloween._

 _(09h05) ON N'A ENCORE RIEN ACHETÉ_

(09h05) T'es sérieux là

(09h06) On n'a qu'à ressortir ceux de l'année passée, pourquoi tu t'affoles ?

(09h06) Je peux retourner dormir maintenant ?

 ** _(09h07) NON. Je refuse catégoriquement de recycler un vieux costume._**

 ** _(09h07) Il faut qu'on s'en trouve de nouveaux. Et qu'on soit assortis._**

(09h08) Ok, ok. J'y réfléchirai cette aprem, promis.

(09h08) Bonne nuit.

 _(09h08) mOON NON_

 _(09h09) REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE PETITE ZSHFJKDF_

 _(09h10) … Tu as osé éteindre ton portable._

 _(09h10) C'est la fin de notre amitié._

 _(09h10) ADIEU_

.

(12h27) Appel sortant : Tili.

(21min 03s)

.

(12h49) Pourquoi Tili doit toujours se montrer si… dramatique ?

 ** _(13h03) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**

(13h06) Il est désespéré parce qu'on n'a pas encore nos costumes pour Halloween. Et quand je dis « désespéré », ce n'est pas un euphémisme.

 ** _(13h07) C'est pas un peu tôt pour y penser ?_**

(13h07) C'est ce que je lui dis, mais il refuse catégoriquement de m'écouter !

 ** _(13h08) Tes amis sont vraiment étranges._**

 ** _(13h08) Même Lillie ne se prend pas autant la tête._**

(13h08) En quoi elle était déguisée, l'année passée ?

 ** _(13h09) En sorcière. Elle était mignonne, avec son chapeau, sa baguette et son balai._**

(13h09) J'imagine.

 ** _(13h10) Cette année, je pense que Sun et elle auront des costumes assortis. Ça promet._**

 ** _(13h10) Vous faites pareil Tili et toi, non ?_**

(13h10) Yup ! C'est plus drôle comme ça !

(13h11) Tu ne veux pas te déguiser, toi ?

 ** _(13h11) Non. C'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas participer à cette stupide fête._**

(13h12) S'il te plaît ?

 ** _(13h12) Non._**

(13h12) S'il te plaaaaîît !

 ** _(13h13) Non._**

(13h13) Même si je te fais mes yeux de chien battu ?

 ** _(13h14) Moon, non._**

 ** _(13h14) Ne fais pas ça. Je t'interdis de faire ça._**

 ** _(13h14) Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça._**

 ** _(13h14) MOON._**

(13h15) /A envoyé une image/

 ** _(13h19) …_**

 ** _(13h19) Bordel._**

(13h20) Ça veut dire oui ?

 ** _(13h20) Non._**

 ** _(13h20) Mais la photo est_**

(13h21) est ?

(13h27) ?

(13h31) Bon bah, la vie est faite de petits mystères dans le genre.

.

(15h42) /A envoyé une image/

 ** _(15h43) De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu autant de malasadas réunies au même endroit._**

(15h52) Attention, tour de magie !

(15h52) /A envoyé une image/

 ** _(15h53) Wtf_**

 ** _(15h53) Où est-ce qu'elles sont passées_**

(15h53) Tili, Barbara et Lillie ont tout mangé.

 ** _(15h53) LILLIE ?!_**

(15h54) Oui. Lillie.

(15h54) On s'y attendait pas non plus.

 ** _(15h54) Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma petite sœur…_**

 ** _(15h56) Ah, maintenant que j'y pense, elle a à peine touché à son assiette, ce midi. Ce doit être pour ça._**

(15h57) Peut-être.

(15h57) Peut-être pas.

 ** _(15h57) Je te hais._**

(15h57) Je sais.

(15h58) Ah, Tili te passe le bonjour.

 ** _(15h58) Hey._**

(15h58) Et Lillie te dit de ne pas oublier de nourrir Ronpschit et Doudou.

 ** _(15h59) Je suis en colle donc je peux pas vraiment ?_**

(15h59) AH OUI, J'AVAIS OUBLIÉ. Ça se finit quand ?

 ** _(16h01) Ça vient de se finir._**

(16h01) Ah, cool. Tu utilisais ton portable ?!

 ** _(16h02) Yep. Le surveillant comprenait ma douleur, au final il était lui-même coincé un samedi après-midi._**

(16h03) C'est triste.

 ** _(16h03) Oui._**

.

(21h00) On a trouvé nos costumes !

(21h01) On fera de merveilleux sbires de la team Rocket. Faudrait qu'on se trouve un Miaouss, mais bon, ce n'est pas indispensable.

 ** _(21h02) …_**

 ** _(21h02) J'ai du mal à t'imaginer._**

(21h02) Tu verras, ça m'ira à merveille !

 ** _(21h03) Que de modestie._**

(21h03) :)

* * *

 **Dimanche 16 octobre**

* * *

 ** _(09h43) Moon._**

 ** _(09h43) Tu dors ?_**

 ** _(09h50) Comment j'ai pu poser la question ? À plus tard. x)_**

.

(11h24) Je me demande aussi comment tu as pu, je me demande.

(11h24) Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

 ** _(11h26) Rien de spécial. J'ai besoin d'une raison pour te parler ?_**

(11h26) Wtf

.

(11h26) Lillie.

(11h26) Je pense que ton grand frère a de la fièvre. Tu devrais prendre sa température.

 **(11h27) Ok.**

.

 ** _(11h29) Pourquoi Lillie vient de débarquer dans ma chambre avec un thermomètre_**

 ** _(11h31) Pourquoi elle vient de prendre ma température_**

 ** _(11h31) « Ah bah tiens, elle n'est pas particulièrement élevée » PARCE QUE J'AI DÉJÀ QU'ELLE L'ÉTAIT PEUT-ÊTRE_**

 ** _(11h36) …_**

 ** _(11h36) T'es sérieuse ? Tu lui as dit que j'avais de la fièvre ?_**

(11h37) ÉCOUTE, C'EST BIZARRE QUE TU VEUILLES ME PARLER OK

 ** _(11h37) Cette fille est folle. Complètement folle._**

 ** _(11h38) Et je vais probablement mourir si je continue de la côtoyer._**

(11h38) Je ne compte pas te tuer, ne t'en fais pas.

 ** _(11h39) Je sais._**

 ** _(11h39) Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche._**

 ** _(11h39) C'est moi qui finirai par me suicider._**

(11h39) C'est

(11h40) C'est très méchant, ça.

 ** _(11h40) Tu n'en as pas marre de me traiter de méchant ?_**

(11h40) C'est ce que tu es, donc NON.

(11h41) Je t'entends soupirer d'ici.

(11h41) C'est tellement facile de deviner tes réactions maintenant.

 ** _(11h41) T'es désespérante._**

(11h42) Merci merci. (Je l'avais devinée aussi.)

(11h42) Bon, allez ! Il est l'heure pour moi de me lever et de prendre mon petit-déjeuner ! On se parle ce soir ?

 ** _(11h43) Qui prend son petit-déjeuner à quasiment midi, sérieusement ? À ce soir._**

(11h43) Ah là là, Gladio Æther, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre à mon sujet.

 ** _(11h44) Que de plaisirs._**

.

 ** _(14h16) Wait_**

 ** _(14h16) Comment tu connais mon nom de famille ?_**

(14h23) Tu viens d'avoir une soudaine prise de conscience ?

(14h23) Je t'ai stalké jusqu'à ce qu'il me soit révélé.

 ** _(14h24) Quoi_**

 ** _(14h24) Tu_**

 ** _(14h24) Tu es sérieuse ?_**

(14h24) Gladio wtf ? Où est passée ton intelligence légendaire ?

(14h25) Évidemment que non, je ne suis pas sérieuse. Je te rappelle que je suis amie avec ta sœur ?

 ** _(14h26) Ah merde._**

(14h26) Je pense que tu as VRAIMENT de la fièvre, aujourd'hui.

 ** _(14h27) La ferme. Oublie ça._**

(14h27) Jamais.

.

(20h32) Gladioooo.

 ** _(20h34) Oui ?_**

(20h34) Tu fais quoi ?

 ** _(20h35) J'ai fini une dissert' de philo y a tout juste cinq minutes donc je repose ma main. Et toi ?_**

(20h36) Argh, chiant.

(20h36) Je viens d'abandonner mes révisions pour venir te parler. Je suis fatiguée.

 ** _(20h37) Tu as dormi toute la matinée, comment peux-tu être fatiguée ?_**

(20h38) Écoute, les maths c'est épuisant. Et j'ai entendu dire que ce serait bien pire en première et en terminale, argh.

 ** _(20h38) C'est dur d'être en S._**

(20h39) Pas pire que d'être en L.

 ** _(20h39) D'où te vient ta rancune pour les L ?_**

(20h39) J'en sais rien, ils sont chelous.

 ** _(20h40) Je suis chelou ?_**

(20h40) Carrément.

 ** _(20h41) Espèce de sale petite peste, je vais te…_**

(20h41) /A envoyé une photo/

(20h41) Tu vas me ?

.

 **(20h43) Je crois que Gladio est vraiment malade, finalement ?!**

 **(20h44) Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rouge de toute ma vie. Il a failli tomber de son siège, aussi.**

 **(20h45) Ah, il va mieux d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?**

(20h45) J'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave.

.

(20h45) Tu vas bien ? Lillie vient de me dire que tu es devenu tout rouge.

 ** _(20h46) JE NE SUIS PAS DEVENU TOUT ROUGE._**

 ** _(20h46) Arrête de m'envoyer des photos de toi qui fais des yeux de chien battu s'il te plaît._**

(20h47) Rabat-joie. Ils étaient réussis pourtant, mes yeux de chien battu. Tili dit que personne ne les fait mieux que moi.

 ** _(20h48) C'est justement ça le problème. Allez, bonne nuit._**

(20h48) Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Et puis, tu vas vraiment te coucher avant 21h ?

 ** _(20h49) Je suis fatigué._**

 ** _(20h49) Tu m'as fatigué._**

(20h49) Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?

 ** _(20h50) Laisse tomber._**

(20h50) Pfff. Ok, ok, j'ai compris, j'arrête de t'emmerder.

(20h50) Bonne nuit.

 ** _(20h51) C'est ça, bonne nuit._**

.

* * *

L'auteur tient à préciser que cette dispute n'est pas du tout là pour abréger le prochain chapitre. Pas du tout.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir. à bientôt !

PS: C'était si prévisible, pour Lillie ? D:


	5. Semaine 5

**Disclaimer :** Pokémon ne m'appartient pas. (Je sais même pas pourquoi je mets ça à tous les chapitres en fait.)

 **NdA :** Je sais, je suis nulle. Vous pouvez me le crier autant que vous le voudrez. Le truc c'est qu'en ce moment, je n'ai ni le temps ni la motivation d'écrire. (Je répète ça à chaque fic que j'update, lol.) En plus je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, honte à moi. Sachez que je chéris chacune d'entre elles et que vous êtes tous géniaux, merci infiniment pour votre soutien ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas. Bonne lecture !

Je crois que mon style d'écriture se fait un peu plus enfantin dans cette fic, allez savoir pourquoi. (Ou alors c'est juste que je sais plus écrire.)

PS: Dédicace à OtomeSama, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait jamais fini. Encore merci pour tes encouragements ! :D

(Indications : **_Gladio_** – Moon – _Tili_ – Sun – **Lillie** )

* * *

 **Lundi 17 octobre**

– Mon petit prince, la journée s'annonce longue. Vous devriez peut-être manger un peu plus…

Un soupir las échappe à Gladio.

– Je n'ai pas faim. Et puis, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de me tutoyer, Vicky ?

Pour toute réponse, Vicky lui offre son habituel sourire réconfortant et disparait dans la cuisine, pour en revenir avec une pile énorme de pancakes. Lillie choisit ce moment pour descendre de sa chambre. Sa tête est assez incroyable au réveil : ses yeux qui d'ordinaire occupent la moitié de son visage voient leur taille réduire de moitié, et ses cheveux sont comparables à une crinière indomptable. Elle tient toujours son oreiller contre son corps, incapable de s'en séparer jusqu'à son départ pour le lycée. Un peu comme un doudou, se plait à dire Sun lorsqu'il la surprend ainsi.

Elle baye aux corneilles en prenant place à côté de son frère, mais l'odeur des pancakes semble la sortir de sa torpeur. Ses yeux s'ouvrent entièrement et son visage s'illumine.

– Vicky, tu es vraiment un génie ! s'exclame-t-elle en en fourrant un énorme morceau dans sa bouche. Mh, Gladio, tu ne manges pas ?

L'interpellé croise le regard interrogateur de sa petite sœur et se sent perdre ses moyens. Comment peut-il lui parler de ses problèmes alors qu'elle tire une bouille aussi… innocente ?

– Non, tu peux les prendre. Ça te dérange si je pars en premier ? J'ai besoin de marcher un peu.

Lillie secoue la tête.

– Vas-y, j'irai avec Sun !

Gladio se hâte de sortir de chez lui. L'air frais d'automne qui lui fouette le visage le fait frissonner, et il s'empresse de resserrer son écharpe autour de son cou. Le ciel gris le surprend quelque peu. Il n'a pas pensé à consulter la météo et n'a pas apporté de parapluie, mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Il ne pleuvra probablement pas avant qu'il arrive au lycée, se réconforte-t-il.

Lorsqu'il arrive près de la bouche de métro dans laquelle il s'engouffre habituellement, son regard est attiré par une boîte aux couleurs vives non loin de là.

Il ne devrait pas s'en approcher, il le sait, mais il se sent comme attiré par-

 _Oh._

Trois chiots, si petits qu'ils semblent pouvoir tenir dans la paume de sa main, aboient faiblement en croisant son regard. Gladio tente de garder contenance face aux passants qui lui lancent des regards intrigués, mais il se sent littéralement fondre à l'intérieur. Qui donc a bien pu avoir le cœur à abandonner ces adorables boules de coton dans la rue en plein automne ?

Il se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il est bien trop loin pour rentrer chez lui et confier ces chiots à Vicky, mais il n'a pas le temps de les emmener chez un vétérinaire avant que le début des cours. Les abandonner n'étant pas non plus une option, il ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour les aider.

– Gladio.

La voix qui retentit tout près de son oreille le fait sursauter. Il se retourne précipitamment, pour tomber sur un homme de deux têtes de plus que lui aux cheveux décolorés. De nombreux piercings ornent son visage et sa mine semble effrayante, mais contre toute attente, il se met à lui sourire affectueusement.

– Guzma, répond Gladio d'une voix calme, mais il peine en réalité à cacher sa joie de le revoir. Apocyne n'est pas avec toi ?

– Elle attend dans la voiture, je vais acheter notre p'tit-déj.

Il pointe du doigt la boulangerie située à quelques mètres de là.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Encore à secourir des animaux en détresse ?

La main de Guzma se niche sur sa tête pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Gladio, comme à son habitude, fait mine de vouloir s'en dégager, mais il a toujours apprécié ce semblant de contact humain. Ses joues chauffent quelque peu.

– J-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en faire, avoue-t-il. Je dois aller au lycée mais je ne peux pas les abandonner ici, ils sont si petits et… fragiles ?

Guzma jauge du regard les boules de poil qui respirent faiblement dans leur boîte en carton abîmée. Un sourire illumine son visage. (Gladio ne se souvenait pas que Guzma souriait autant – il ne se souvenait pas qu'il souriait, tout court.)

– Ça me rappelle le jour où t'as trouvé ton autre chien, comment il s'appelait déjà ? Sil… Silver… Bon, Silvermachin.

– Silvallié, corrige Gladio en retenant avec peine un soupir.

– C'est ça, Silvallié ! T'étais totalement paniqué à l'idée qu'elle meurt et tu pleurais ta race, c'était mignon.

– Je ne pleurais pas.

– Mais oui, bien sûr. Allez, donne-les moi ces boules de neige, on va les emmener chez le vétérinaire pour toi.

Gladio sent qu'un poids énorme est ôté de ses épaules.

– M-Merci beaucoup ! Je paierai plus tard, promis !

Guzma soulève le carton avec toute la prudence du monde et offre un petit sourire aux minuscules animaux qui le regardent curieusement.

– T'inquiète, je t'enverrai des messages pour t'informer. File maintenant, tu vas arriver en retard en cours.

Gladio acquiesce puis disparait dans la bouche de métro. L'espace d'une seconde, il regrette de ne pas avoir pris les chiots en photo pour les envoyer à Moon, puis il se rappelle de son attitude exécrable avec elle la veille et de leur dispute ridicule.

 _Je suis tellement stupide._

.

(16h18) Ce mec est vraiment le dernier des connards.

 _(16h19) Moon, tu m'as dit ça au moins vingt fois aujourd'hui._

(16h19) Mais j'ai la haine.

 _(16h20) Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas mauvais et qu'il va finir par revenir pour s'excuser._

(16h21) Mais oui.

(16h21) Raaah ça m'énerve !

 _(16h21) Passe à la maison ce soir, ça te changera les idées._

(16h22) Mh, je demanderai à ma mère.

(16h22) Merci.

 _(16h23) (love)_

.

 _(18h47) Apporte des Dragibus stp._

(18h47) Ok.

 _(18h47) MAIS NE LES SORS PAS DEVANT MES SŒURS._

(18h47) Ok, ok.

 _(18h48) Merci._

* * *

 **Mardi 18 octobre**

 **(07h20) Tu as oublié ton déjeuner à la maison !**

 ** _(07h24) Ah merde._**

 ** _(07h24) Bon, tant pis._**

 **(07h25) Tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air plutôt pressé en sortant.**

 ** _(07h27) Mh, oui, j'espérais juste… croiser quelqu'un._**

 **(07h28) Tu l'as croisé ?**

 ** _(07h35) Non._**

.

(12h12) T'es où ? Tili et Althéo t'ont cherché partout, à ce qu'il paraît.

 **(12h14) Bibliothèque. J'arrive dans un instant, je dois juste trouver le livre que je cherche.**

(12h15) Ok. Tarde pas trop.

.

(20h42) Tu sais, t'es vraiment qu'un con.

 ** _(20h45) J'avais pas signé pour des insultes gratuites quand on est devenus potes._**

(20h46) Ta gueule.

(20h46) J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as raconté à propos de la meuf sur qui t'as un crush.

 ** _(20h47) Je n'ai pas de « crush » sur Moon._**

(20h48) SI, T'AS UN PUTAIN DE CRUSH SUR MOON

(20h48) La prochaine fois que tu le nies, je te fais bouffer ton téléphone.

 ** _(20h49) …_**

(20h49) Ne me « … » pas.

(20h50) Comme t'as bien foiré, tu vas être gentil, retourner lui parler et t'excuser en bonne et due forme.

(20h50) Compris ?

 ** _(20h51) Putain, tu saoules._**

(20h51) Ferme-la et vas-y, connard.

(20h51) Trouve les bons mots, un truc du genre.

 ** _(20h52) C'est ça._**

* * *

 **Mercredi 19 octobre**

 _(08h00) VACANCES_

(08h01) JE VAIS T'ASSASSINER

(08h01) QUEL GENRE DE PERSONNE SE LÈVE À 8H PENDANT LES VACS

 _(08h02) J'ai pris l'habitude de me réveiller tôt._

 _(08h02) Tu devrais profiter de cette première matinée de mercredi sans Amaro. Ça te fera un bien fou._

(08h03) Bonne nuit.

 _(08h03) Méchante._

.

 ** _(14h28) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(14h28) Je les ai trouvés dans la rue, lundi matin. Ils ont été soignés, et tout._**

 ** _(14h29) Ce sont seulement des bébés. Je me demande qui peut avoir le cœur à les jeter comme ça ?_**

 ** _(14h32) Écoute, je sais que j'ai foiré et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je n'avais aucune raison valable de me montrer aussi froid avec toi._**

 ** _(14h33) Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris._**

(14h48) wtf

 ** _(14h50) ?_**

 ** _(14h53) Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ?_**

 ** _(15h25) Moon ?_**

.

(18h34) Bon, maintenant que je suis chez moi, je peux te répondre en bonne et due forme.

(18h34) Tout d'abord, puisque tes excuses semblent sincères, j'accepte de te pardonner.

(18h35) Ahah, ma bonté me perdra.

(18h35) Ensuite,

(18h35) Ces chiots.

(18h36) CES PUTAINS DE CHIOTS.

(18h37) Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi pur de toute ma vie omg ils sont si petits et leurs poils sont si blancs et ils en ont tellement qu'on dirait des boules de coton ? de grosses boules de neige ? aaah je fonds omg

 ** _(18h38) Tu veux dire… que tu ne m'en veux plus ?_**

(18h39) Après cette photo ? Bien sûr que non.

 ** _(18h39) Je_**

 ** _(18h40) Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé de ma vie._**

(18h41) Je t'ai manqué ?

 ** _(18h42) Si ça peut gonfler ton égo, oui. Carrément._**

(18h42) Pfff. x)

(18h43) Et donc ? Comment se nomment ces fameuses boules de poil ?

 ** _(18h43) On n'a toujours pas réfléchi aux noms._**

 ** _(18h44) D'ailleurs, hum._**

 ** _(18h44) J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer._**

(18h45) Tu as toute mon attention.

 ** _(18h45) Eh bien, on a beaucoup réfléchi avec Lillie et_**

 ** _(18h46) on s'est dit que comme tu aimes bien ce qui est mignon_**

 ** _(18h46) et que tu aimes encore plus les chiens_**

 ** _(18h47) ce serait cool de te donner ces trois-là._**

 ** _(18h47) Je veux dire, ils sont adorables et mon cœur fond à chaque fois que je les vois, mais j'ai déjà d'autres chiens._**

 ** _(18h48) (Encore désolée d'avoir refusé de te donner l'un d'entre eux il y a un peu plus d'un mois.)_**

(18h53) Je

(18h53) Je suis confuse.

(18h53) Je ne rêve pas ? Est-ce que tout ça arrive vraiment ?

 ** _(18h54) Oui._**

(18h54) Oh my.

(18h54) Mon Dieu Gladio merci ! Je te serai redevable toute ma vie !

 ** _(18h55) Tu n'exagérerais pas un peu, par hasard ?_**

(18h55) Non. Du tout !

(18h55) (love)

 ** _(18h56) Lillie dit que tu peux passer les récupérer avant Halloween, si tu veux._**

(18h57) C'est vraiment Lillie qui a dit ça ?

 ** _(18h57) Euh, oui ?_**

(18h58) :^)

(18h58) Tu ne vois aucune objection à ce que je le lui demande, alors ?

 ** _(18h58) …_**

 ** _(18h59) D'accord, d'accord, ce n'était pas Lillie qui te le demandait mais moi. Satisfaite ?_**

(18h59) Très.

(18h59) Je trouve que ce serait cool de se voir un peu avant. On est amis, après tout.

 ** _(19h00) Mh, cool oui._**

 ** _(19h00) T'es dispo vendredi ? Demain je pourrai pas vraiment, je dois… rendre visite à quelqu'un._**

(19h01) Une seconde, je vérifie.

.

(19h01) On fait quelque chose, vendredi ?

 _(19h02) Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?_

(19h02) Gladio veut qu'on se voit.

 _(19h02) Enfin ! Stressée ?_

(19h03) Carrément. Je veux me terrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir.

 _(19h03) Dis pas ça. Ça va bien se passer, tu verras._

 _(19h04) Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?_

(19h04) Il va me donner des chiots.

 _(19h04) Wtf_

(19h05) Oui.

.

(19h05) Alors, non, rien de prévu vendredi.

 ** _(19h06) Cool. Vendredi, alors._**

(19h06) Super.

(19h06) Vraiment, vraiment, super.

 ** _(19h07) …_**

 ** _(19h07) Tout va bien ?_**

(19h07) Non.

(19h07) Je stresse à mort.

 ** _(19h08) Content de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul._**

(19h08) Haha, merci pour le réconfort.

(19h09) Je me demande pourquoi on stresse comme ça ? On est potes et on va se voir, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

 ** _(19h09) Mh._**

 ** _(19h09) Je me demande._**

(19h10) J'ai un coupon de réduction à Malasa'Délices. Tu veux y aller ?

 ** _(19h10) Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu utilises ça lors de tes sorties avec Tili ?_**

(19h11) Mais non, il va vider leurs stocks d'ingrédients. Et puis, il doit en avoir accumulé plus que moi à ce rythme.

 ** _(19h11) Bon bah… d'accord, dans ce cas. On se retrouve là-bas ?_**

(19h12) Yup !

(19h12) Midi ?

 ** _(19h12) Ok._**

(19h12) J'ai hâte.

 ** _(19h12) Mh._**

 ** _(19h13) Sinon, ce premier jour de vacances ?_**

(19h14) Je n'ai jamais autant glandé de ma vie, et je ne me sens même pas coupable.

(19h14) Toi ?

 ** _(19h14) Très étonnant de ta part._**

 ** _(19h15) J'ai récupéré les chiots chez le vétérinaire et j'ai passé un bon bout de temps à jouer avec eux._**

(19h16) Ah, je comprends.

(19h16) Comment ne pas jouer avec eux ?

(19h16) Ils sont trop mignons pour qu'on puisse leur résister.

 ** _(19h17) Oui._**

 ** _(19h17) Silvallié était jalouse. Elle s'est remise à déchirer mes vêtements._**

 ** _(19h17) Dans le lot, un t-shirt P!ATD._**

(19h18) Sacrilège.

 ** _(19h18) N'est-ce pas ? Ils ont fini par s'endormir dans leur panier, et là c'est avec elle que je joue._**

 ** _(19h18) Enfin, jouer est un bien grand mot._**

 ** _(19h19) Elle essaye de faire tomber mon téléphone de mes mains et je l'évite tout en tapant._**

(19h19) Tu dois être vachement doué à ça, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu réponds.

 ** _(19h20) L'habitude._**

(19h20) Je veux une photo.

(19h20) Please.

 ** _(19h20) De Silvallié ?_**

 ** _(19h21) …_**

 ** _(19h21) Oui, bien sûr, de Silvallié._**

(19h21) Je serais pas contre une photo de toi non plus, hein.

(19h22) Avec un grand sourire.

 ** _(19h25) /A envoyé une image/_**

(19h25) Oh, un selfie.

(19h25) POURQUOI TU FAIS LA MOUE

(19h26) Même Silvallié a plus souri que toi !

 ** _(19h26) Je ne fais pas la moue._**

 ** _(19h26) J'ai juste… oublié de sourire._**

(19h27) Je parie que tu as fait ça simplement parce que je t'en ai demandé un.

 ** _(19h27) Mais non._**

 ** _(19h27) Pas du tout._**

 ** _(19h27) Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre._**

(19h27) Arnaqueur.

 ** _(19h27) :)_**

.

(23h54) Si la magie existait, quel sort tu apprendrais en premier ?

 ** _(23h55) Moon, il va être minuit dans cinq minutes. Pourquoi tu penses à ça MAINTENANT ?_**

(23h56) J'en sais rien, est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu dois toujours te plaindre avant de répondre à mes questions ? Non, alors pas un mot de plus là-dessus et réponds.

 ** _(23h56) Avada Kedavra._**

(23h56) Je

(23h57) GLADIO ?!

 ** _(23h57) Quoi ? Je réponds à ta question._**

(23h57) Et tu trouves ta réponse normale ?

 ** _(23h58) Bah… oui ? Qui n'a jamais eu envie de tuer son pire ennemi d'un coup de baguette magique ?_**

(23h58) Parce que tu as un pire ennemi ?

 ** _(23h58) Non, mais si j'avais dit « des gens », tu m'aurais traité de psychopathe._**

(23h59) T'EN ES CARRÉMENT UN.

 ** _(23h59) Merci._**

 ** _(23h59) Et toi ? Quel sort tu apprendrais en premier ?_**

* * *

 **Jeudi 20 octobre**

(00h00) Un truc qui me permettrait de lire dans les pensées !

 ** _(00h00) Classique._**

(00h00) Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir tuer des gens.

 ** _(00h01) :)_**

(00h03) Bonne nuit Gladio-chou.

 ** _(00h06) Bonne nuit Moon._**

.

(02h12) Tu dors ?

 ** _(02h15) Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

(02h15) Me suis réveillée y a environ une demi-heure et j'arrive pas à me rendormir.

(02h15) Donc je m'ennuie.

(02h16) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 ** _(02h16) Je m'ennuie tout autant que toi._**

(02h17) Je peux t'appeler ?

 ** _(02h17) Quoi_**

 ** _(02h17) Pourquoi_**

 ** _(02h17) Enfin oui_**

 ** _(02h17) Mais pourquoi_**

(02h18) Tes amis t'appellent jamais ?

(02h18) Et puis, on va se voir demain. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'on se parle un peu à vive voix avant, n'est-ce pas ?

 ** _(02h18) Mh._**

(02h18) Appel sortant : Gladio.

.

Gladio inspire un grand coup sans lâcher du regard l'écran de son téléphone sur lequel s'affiche le nom de Moon. Il peut le faire. Moon et lui sont amis après tout, même s'ils ne se sont jamais vus dans la vraie vie. (Enfin, seulement brièvement, mais ce n'est pas le plus important.)

 _Il. Peut. Le. Faire._

La main tremblante, il décroche. Presque immédiatement, il entend la voix de Moon chuchoter dans son oreille un « Allô » à moitié étouffé.

 _Non._

Il ne peut définitivement pas le faire.

Pourtant, il s'est déjà aventuré trop loin pour faire marche-arrière. Pas maintenant.

– Hey, répond-il d'une voix si basse qu'il peine à s'entendre lui-même.

– Hey. Tu peux pas crier non plus, hein ?

Il comprend alors que Moon craint de réveiller sa mère en parlant trop fort. Lui n'a jamais vraiment eu ce problème : sa maison est tellement grande que les bruits n'arrivent pas jusqu'aux chambres de Lillie et de sa mère. Il est sur le point d'élever quelque peu le ton pour nier ses propos quand il se rappelle la présence de Silvallié et tous les autres chiots dans sa chambre.

Il n'est peut-être pas si seul que ça, finalement.

– Sinon, enchaîne presque immédiatement son interlocutrice, tu vas bien ?

– Mh.

Silence. Puis il réalise.

– Désolé, j- et toi, comment tu vas ?

– Super ! Je n'arrête pas de penser aux chiots et je suis surexcitée.

– Pour ne pas changer, quoi.

– Hé, je te permets pas !

Le ton indigné de Moon fait pouffer Gladio. Elle fait mine de continuer de bouder mais son amusement transparaît clairement dans sa voix. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils se mettent à parler de choses banales comme ils ont l'habitude le faire par messages. Discuter à vive voix ne semble pas influencer le moins du monde leur complicité habituelle, et Gladio a l'impression qu'un poids énorme lui est ôté des épaules.

.

(02h54) Fin de l'appel. Durée : (53:32).

(02h54) Bonne nuit Gladio !

 ** _(02h54) Bonne nuit Moon._**

.

 **(13h04) Mon frère vient de me dire que vous allez vous voir demain. C'est vrai ?!**

(13h17) Ouais. Il me passera les chiots qu'il a trouvés lundi matin.

(13h18) D'ailleurs, c'est super gentil de votre part, merci !

 **(13h20) Mais non, ce n'est rien.**

 **(13h20) Vous ne ferez rien d'autre ?**

(13h21) Euh, manger ensemble.

 **(13h22) C'EST TELLEMENT ROMANTIQUE.**

(13h22) Tu trouves, haha ? Mais je ne pense pas qu'il me voit comme autre chose qu'une amie.

 **(13h23) SI.**

 **(13h23) ABSOLUMENT.**

(13h23) Il te l'a dit ?

 **(13h23) Non, mais je le connais assez bien pour le savoir.**

 **(13h23) C'est mon frère.**

(13h24) Mh, si tu le dis.

(13h24) T'es chez toi ?

 **(13h24) Non, je suis à l'hôpital avec ma mère et Gladio.**

(13h25) Hein

(13h25) Mais pourquoi ?

 **(13h25) Mon père est hospitalisé.**

(13h25) Oh

(13h26) Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

 **(13h27) Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Gladio ne t'en a pas parlé ?**

(13h27) Euh, non. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il devait rendre visite à « quelqu'un » aujourd'hui.

 **(13h28) Oh, je vois.**

 **(13h28) Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît, il a toujours eu du mal avec ça.**

(13h28) Toujours ?

(13h29) Depuis quand ça dure ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète.

 **(13h29) Depuis qu'on est au collège, je crois.**

 **(13h30) Il a perdu la mémoire après un accident de voiture. Il se souvient parfaitement de ma mère, mais il semble avoir oublié ses enfants.**

 **(13h30) Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas sa faute. Mais Gladio ne voit pas les choses de cette manière.**

 **(13h31) Enfin, je pense qu'il est bien mieux placé que moi pour parler de tout ça. Il finira par le faire, ne t'en fais pas.**

(13h31) Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée. Ça a dû être tellement difficile.

 **(13h31) Ne t'en fais pas.**

.

 ** _(20h03) Aucun message aujourd'hui. Je suppose que tu es enfin morte ?_**

 ** _(20h25) Je plaisantais, ne meurs pas vraiment. Je veux mes réductions à Malasa'Délices._**

 ** _(20h49) Moon ?_**

 ** _(21h00) Appel manqué : Gladio._**

(21h12) Oh là là, désolée, j'aidais ma mère avec le rangement ! Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?

 ** _(21h13) On va plutôt dire que je m'inquiétais parce que d'habitude, tu réponds dans la minute._**

(21h13) Tu insinues quelque chose, peut-être ?

 ** _(21h13) Jamais de la vie._**

(21h14) Sale méchant.

 ** _(21h14) :)_**

 ** _(21h15) Tu vas bien, sinon ?_**

(21h15) Yup.

(21h15) Super.

(21h15) Et toi ?

 ** _(21h15) Ouais._**

(21h26) …

(21h26) C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on avait eu une conversation aussi gênante ?

 ** _(21h26) Je ne sais pas non plus._**

 ** _(21h27) Il y a un problème ?_**

(21h27) En fait, ouais.

(21h27) Désolée, je ne veux pas vraiment en parler maintenant.

 ** _(21h28) C'est rien, t'inquiète._**

(21h28) Merci.

(21h28) Tu voudrais quelle inscription sur ta tombe ?

 ** _(21h29) Quoi_**

 ** _(21h29) Tu veux te battre ?_**

(21h29) Mais non, abruti. J'essayais de changer de sujet, mais tu as fait tomber mon plan à l'eau.

(21h30) Merci pour ça.

 ** _(21h30) T'as souvent ce genre de discussions bizarres avec tes potes ? Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, c'est ultra perturbant comme question._**

(21h31) Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu devrais y penser maintenant, pour ne pas le regretter plus tard.

 ** _(21h31) Tu penses que mon cadavre aura des regrets ?_**

(21h31) Bah, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a après la mort, hein.

(21h32) …

(21h32) On devrait éviter de débattre là-dessus, je pense.

 ** _(21h32) Je pense aussi._**

 ** _(21h32) Qu'est-ce qui sera marqué sur ta tombe, du coup ?_**

(21h33) Chais pas, j'y réfléchis encore.

(21h33) Faut vite que je me décide, je peux mourir n'importe quand !

 ** _(21h33) Pessimiste._**

(21h33) Je préfère dire « réaliste », mais bon, à chacun son point de vue.

 ** _(21h34) Comme tu dis._**

 ** _(21h34) Au pire, tu peux juste garder l'inscription classique comme les gens normaux._**

(21h35) Tu as vraiment un problème avec l'originalité toi, hein ?

 ** _(21h35) Pfff._**

(21h35) Tiens, ça m'avait manqué.

(21h35) T'as remarqué que tu boudes beaucoup moins qu'avant ?

 ** _(21h36) Je ne boudais pas souvent, avant._**

(21h36) Ah, le déni.

 ** _(21h36) Mph._**

(21h36) Tu veux dire que tu ne boudes pas, là ?

 ** _(21h36) Non._**

(21h37) Gladio-chou, j'ai parfois beaucoup de mal à te comprendre.

 ** _(21h37) Tu m'énerves, bordel._**

(21h37) :)

(21h38) Je veux t'appeler.

 ** _(21h38) Pourquoi ?_**

(21h38) Je m'ennuie.

(21h39) Appel sortant : Gladio.

(22h15) Fin de l'appel. Durée : (36:07).

(22h16) Bon bah… À demain, du coup ?

 ** _(22h16) À demain._**

(22h16) Bisous !

 ** _(22h16) Non._**

(22h16) :(

* * *

 **Vendredi 21 octobre**

 ** _(09h41) Et si jamais j'ai les mains trop moites, qu'est-ce que je ferai ?_**

 ** _(09h41) Elle me prendra pour un mec répugnant et ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole._**

 ** _(09h42) Je ne veux pas que Moon ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole._**

 **(09h42) Dis pas ça, elle t'adore !**

 **(09h42) Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, en tout cas.**

 ** _(09h43) Ça c'est toi qui le dis._**

 ** _(09h43) Qu'est-ce que je dois porter ? Est-ce que ça va l'effrayer si je suis tout en noir ?_**

 **(09h44) Moon n'est pas plutôt du genre à trouver ça « super cool » ?**

 ** _(09h44) Je sais pas, je sais plus._**

 ** _(09h45) Viens m'aider, par pitié._**

 **(09h45) J'arrive, j'arrive. Mais après tu m'aideras à choisir mes vêtements pour mon rendez-vous avec Sun !**

 ** _(09h45) Tout ce que tu voudras. Juste, aide-moi._**

.

 _(10h24) Besoin d'aide ?_

(10h24) OUI.

(10h25) Heureusement que tu sais lire dans les pensées.

(10h25) Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

 _(10h26) Tu irais à ton rendez-vous amoureux en mettant ta veste à la place de ton pantalon._

 _(10h26) J'arrive, mais je veux des muffins en compensation pour le déplacement._

(10h27) Pas de muffins, désolée. Des cookies, ça te va ?

 _(10h27) Je salive._

.

(11h01) Eh, t'es prêt ?

 ** _(11h01) Oui._**

 ** _(11h01) Et toi ?_**

(11h01) Ouais.

(11h02) Je stresse.

 ** _(11h02) Pareil._**

 ** _(11h02) Désolé si j'ai les mains moites._**

(11h02) T'inquiète, je comprends.

(11h03) Désolée si je me ronge les ongles.

 ** _(11h03) T'inquiète._**

(11h09) Bon bah… À toute, je suppose.

 ** _(11h09) À toute._**

.

 ** _(11h28) Je crois que j'ai pris trop d'avance._**

 ** _(11h28) Je vais passer pour un no-life, Lillie._**

 ** _(11h28) Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_**

(11h30) C'est Sun. Tu dois vraiment paniquer à mort pour me confondre avec ta sœur.

(11h30) On dirait que tu te diriges vers ta tombe.

(11h31) Mec, relax, c'est rien. Vous allez juste manger ensemble.

 ** _(11h31) Ce n'est pas rien._**

 ** _(11h31) Les gens me regardent bizarrement en plus._**

(11h31) Ils doivent te prendre pour un psychopathe, mdr.

 ** _(11h32) Attends, je crois que c'est elle là._**

 ** _(11h32) Bordel c'est elle_**

 ** _(11h32) Elle m'a pas encore vu, j'ai le temps de fuir_**

(11h32) Va la voir, abruti. Et fous-moi la paix, je suis avec Lillie.

(11h33) Amuse-toi bien.

 ** _(11h34) Traître_**

.

Lorsque Moon remarque Gladio, son visage se pare d'un immense sourire et elle se dirige vers lui en pressant le pas. _Mon Dieu_ , ne s'arrête-t-il pas de penser à mesure qu'elle s'approche, _mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu_. Il a l'impression que son visage ne l'a jamais autant brûlé, et le ciel est bien trop gris pour qu'il puisse mettre ça sur le dos des rayons du soleil. S'il pouvait se terrer dans un trou, là, tout de suite, il le ferait très probablement sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

– Hey, fait Moon en arrivant à son niveau.

Et ce simple mot fait brusquement revenir Gladio à la réalité, parce que, putain, Moon est face à lui. Pour de vrai. Moon, cette même fille à qui il parle quasiment tous les jours depuis un peu plus d'un mois, cette même fille qui le fait sourire bêtement à chaque fois, cette même fille qui fait faire des saltos à son cœur, qui fait naître des papillons dans son ventre, cette même fille dont il regarde les photos un peu trop souvent ; cette même fille dont il est tombé amoureux par accident. Et _bordel_ , il ne comprend pas comment il a pu le nier jusque-là.

Toutes ces petites choses qu'ils ont toujours évoquées par messages sans jamais vraiment y prêter attention sont maintenant beaucoup plus réelles : le bonnet en coton de Moon, sa montre ; son visage enfantin.

– Hey.

Il répond par pur automatisme, mais il ne peut pas la lâcher du regard. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont jamais été si proches, Gladio réalise qu'il n'a jamais remarqué que les yeux de Moon sont gris. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont jamais été si proches, ils passent près d'une minute à se dévorer du regard en silence, comme pour s'assurer que tout est bien réel.

– Euh, finit par faire Moon et Gladio sursaute, on devrait entrer et se poser non ? Ce sera plus pratique pour s'affronter du regard.

– Euh ouais. Ouais, bien sûr.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure réponse à donner car Moon se met à pouffer. Ils finissent par se poser dans un coin du large restaurant, étonnamment vide pour une journée de vacances. Gladio a l'impression de ne plus savoir parler, et il se demande si Moon conserve le silence parce qu'elle est dans la même situation. C'est tout de même elle qui finit par briser le silence :

– Je vais passer commande ! Qu'est-ce que tu prendras ?

L'information met près de quinze secondes à arriver jusqu'au cerveau de Gladio.

– Euh, je, je vais-

Et il croit qu'il n'a jamais rien vécu d'aussi embarrassant de toute sa vie. Heureusement pour lui, Moon semble très compréhensive à ce sujet.

– Il y a une vente limitée de Malasabuleuses ce midi, on devrait en profiter ! Tili m'a dit que ce sont les meilleures malasadas, mais j'ai jamais réussi à en avoir…

– Pourquoi ça ? réussit à articuler Gladio.

– Si j'ai bien compris, elles ne se vendent qu'une fois par semaine et il faut un coupon de réduction très spécial pour les obtenir. Heureusement pour toi…

La jeune fille farfouille quelques secondes dans la poche de sa veste, et en ressort fièrement un bout de papier froissé plié en quatre.

– … tata Moon veille au grain !

Gladio ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

– T'en as pas marre de ce surnom débile ?

– Jamais. Tu devrais être fier de rencontrer ta super tata en vrai, tu sais.

– Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurai une tante aussi agaçante…

– Avoue, tu m'adores quand même, plaisante Moon.

Et Gladio, parce qu'il est le dernier des idiots, répond le plus normalement du monde :

– Carrément.

Ce sont les rougissements accentués de son amie qui lui font réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire. Bientôt, il vire lui aussi rouge pivoine et tente maladroitement de se rattraper :

– Je veux dire, en tant qu'amie bien sûr, je t'adore en tant qu'amie, tu es une amie géniale et exceptionnelle et drôle et super jol- oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je raconte, tue-moi.

Ils sont tous deux si rouges qu'ils sont sur le point d'exploser. Gladio a l'impression que plus rien ne va chez lui, entre les papillons qui s'amusent à danser dans son ventre, son cœur qui bondit joyeusement dans sa cage thoracique et les mots qu'il lâche sans même y réfléchir. Si ce n'était pas Moon et si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ses bourdes incessantes, il serait probablement déjà mort d'embarras.

– Euh, p-prendre commande, bredouille-t-elle en pointant du doigt les caisses.

– Ouais, je t'attends. Et ah, tiens l'argent, ajoute-t-il en lui fourrant de force un billet dans la main.

Lorsqu'elle revient, elle porte avec elle un plateau débordant de malasadas. Gladio frôle l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle le pose sur leur table et qu'il en dénombre près d'une quinzaine.

– Je- Mon Dieu, Moon, nous ne sommes que deux, qui va avaler tout ça ?

– On pourra demander à emporter ce qui reste ! J'en donnerai à ma mère et t'en donneras à Lillie !

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire ça sur un ton si, si… désinvolte ?

– Tili et Barbara riraient tellement s'ils te voyaient réagir comme ça.

Le rire cristallin de Moon suffit à améliorer la mine renfrognée de Gladio, même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'entend rire. Ça lui fait quand même un peu bizarre parce qu'elle a des joues rondes comme celles d'un enfant et de grosses fossettes qui s'y creusent. En résumé, elle est tout simplement adorable. (C'est la énième fois de la journée que Gladio pense ça, bien qu'il préférerait mourir que de l'avouer à haute voix.)

Moon choisit la plus grosse malasada du lot et en fourre près de la moitié dans sa bouche. De minuscules grains de sucre s'accrochent à son visage, mais elle ne semble pas les remarquer.

– Tu es vraiment une enfant, pouffe Gladio.

– Hé ! Je te permets pas !

Elle est sur le point de sortir une autre réplique du même type quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Gladio manque de s'étouffer avec sa première bouchée de malasada lorsqu'il reconnait la musique qu'elle a osé utiliser.

– Ah, c'est juste Althéo. (Elle raccroche sans la moindre once de pitié.) On verra ça plus tard.

– T'es sérieuse ? T'as mis mon enregistrement comme sonnerie ?

– Bah ouais. Je t'avais dit qu'il était génial !

– C'est ça. Je suis sûr que tu ne fais ça que pour te moquer.

– Ah, Gladio-chou, Gladio-chou, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi…

.

(12h02) Tu peux dire à Althéo de me rappeler plus tard ? Il lit jamais ses messages et je suis occupée.

 _(12h02) Ça marche, ça marche._

 _(12h02) Tu bégayes pas trop ?_

(12h02) Étonnamment, non. Moins que lui en tout cas.

(12h03) C'est juste adorable. Je fonds.

 _(12h03) Haha, j'imagine. Allez, bonne chance._

(12h03) Merci microbe.

.

Moon est certaine qu'elle vomira comme jamais si elle avale encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule bouchée de malasada.

Gladio a l'air dans la même situation. Lorsqu'ils sortent de Malasa'Délices, ils respirent tous deux une bouffée d'air frais à pleins poumons. Puis leurs regards se croisent, et ils éclatent de rire tous les deux. Leur gêne s'est totalement évaporée et a laissé place à leur habituelle complicité. Gladio, remarque-t-elle, a quelques tics de langage. Parfois il fronce les sourcils sans s'en rendre compte, ou il ramène sa main sur son visage sans raison particulière. C'est un peu bizarre, bien sûr, mais rien n'a jamais été normal avec Gladio alors elle finit par l'ignorer.

Un léger silence les accompagne alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la maison de Gladio. Moon prend soin d'avancer lentement pour rallonger le temps passé à ses côtés, alors Gladio doit se calquer sur son rythme pour ne pas prendre d'avance. Il est habillé tout en noir, avec une grosse écharpe qui lui avale le visage, un manteau trop long et-

– Ah, c'est Silvallié qui a déchiré mon pantalon, déclare-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, et elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la fixait pendant tout ce temps. Ça reste plutôt classe.

– Et mignon, commente Moon. J'espère qu'elle ne me fera pas la même chose.

Gladio sourit.

– T'inquiète, je suis sa victime préférée.

Alors naturellement, lorsqu'ils arrivent chez Gladio, Moon s'attend à voir sa chienne lui sauter dessus et lui lécher le visage, comme le font tous les chiens dans les films lorsque leur maître rentre. Pourtant, c'est un accueil un peu plus original qui les attend.

Gladio sort son trousseau de clés de sa poche, ouvre la porte comme il le fait si naturellement tous les jours et _wow_ ; l'intérieur est si beau que Moon en a le souffle coupé. Elle a presque honte du petit appartement dans lequel elle vit avec sa mère et se demande si elle a vraiment le droit d'entrer.

– Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson. Et ne reste pas plantée là, personne ne va te dévorer.

Le problème, justement, c'est que Moon se fait dévorer.

– Gladio, Lillie, c'est vous ?

La voix vient d'un étage supérieur. Gladio se fige et pâlit à vue d'œil.

– Merde, chuchote-t-il.

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années apparaît en haut des escaliers. Sa silhouette est aussi fine que le serait celle d'un mannequin. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, lisses et volumineux, qui lui tombent jusqu'aux reins, une peau d'un blanc laiteux et de grands yeux verts et perçants. Si elle ne le connaissait pas un minimum, Moon aurait pu la prendre pour la grande sœur de Gladio, mais elle n'est pas stupide à ce point. Alors elle pense, _merde_ , _merde_ , et elle porte ses doigts à sa bouche pour se ronger les ongles tant elle se sent stresser d'un coup.

La jeune femme _peut-être-pas-si-jeune-que-ça-finalement_ affiche une expression de surprise quelques secondes, mais elle se reprend vite et offre à Moon un sourire qu'elle qualifierait bien d'effrayant que de bienveillant :

– Eh bien, Gladio, tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous attendions une invitée ? Entre, ma chérie, fais comme chez toi !

Le surnom met Moon mal à l'aise.

– M-Mais non ! s'exclame précipitamment Gladio. Moon n'est là que pour quelques minutes. N'est-ce pas Moon ?

Moon n'a pas besoin du regard presque suppliant qu'il lui offre pour confirmer ses propos.

– Exactement ! Lillie et lui m'ont offert, euh… des chiens ?

La tournure de se phrase lui parait bizarre. Face à cette femme à la beauté époustouflante, elle se sent perdre tout son français.

– Je passe juste les récupérer, ajoute-t-elle, puis je m'en irai, donc ne vous en faites p-

– Mais non, reste encore un peu ! Je suis sûre que ça ferait aussi plaisir à Gladio qu'à moi !

Moon jette un regard en biais à Gladio. S'il pouvait creuser un trou et y passer le reste de ses jours, il le ferait sans hésiter.

– Je suis désolée, madame Æther, mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu avec des amis juste après. Une prochaine fois peut-être ?

Gladio lui offre un regard reconnaissant. Il lui fait un signe du pouce pour lui dire d'attendre et passe en trombe devant sa mère dans les escaliers pour disparaître à l'étage. Un lourd silence s'installe. Moon sent le regard de la mère de Gladio lui brûler le corps, si bien qu'elle ne peut réprimer un soupir de soulagement lorsque Gladio revient. Il tient dans ses bras un gros sac de transport pour chiens, duquel sortent sans peine trois minuscules têtes blanches qui aboient faiblement à tout-va.

Moon fond mais elle ne le montre pas.

– Je te raccompagne, déclare Gladio en dévalant les marches à toute vitesse. Au moins jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

– Eh bien, vous formez un joli couple ! pouffe madame Æther.

– MÈRE.

– Ça va, ça va. Quel rabat-joie tu peux faire…

– Moon, on débarrasse le plancher. TOUT DE SUITE.

Moon ne se fait pas prier. Elle disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, après un dernier signe de main pour la mère de Gladio. Celui-ci a par ailleurs les joues rouges de honte et son regard la fuit, ce qu'elle comprend un peu. Si sa mère lui avait joué la même scène, elle serait probablement déjà morte.

– Je suis désolé pour ma mère, soupire-t-il. Elle est assez… spéciale.

– T'inquiète. Elle a l'air plutôt cool, en fait. En plus elle est super jolie !

Ça détend Gladio, un peu. Moon apprécie d'avoir cet effet apaisant sur lui, même si elle ne s'en est rendue compte que quelques heures plus tôt.

– Merci, c'est gentil. On y va ?

.

(16h32) C'était super cool ! Faut qu'on se refasse ça un jour.

(16h33) Je prendrai un thé avec ta mère.

 ** _(16h34) Tu peux rêver. Mais oui, c'était génial._**

 ** _(16h34) Comment vont les chiots ?_**

(16h36) /A envoyé une image/

(16h36) Bonsai, Piwi et Nugget te saluent.

 ** _(16h36) Je_**

 ** _(16h36) Quoi ?_**

(16h37) Et ce n'est même pas moi qui ai choisi ces noms.

 ** _(16h37) Ta mère ?_**

(16h37) Exact.

(16h37) Je ne comprends pas comment on peut avoir si mauvais goût.

(16h37) Limite, « Bonsai », ça passe, c'est mignon. Mais « Nugget » ? Sérieusement ?

(16h38) Qui appelle encore son chien « Nugget » en 2016 ?

 ** _(16h38) Va comprendre._**

(16h38) Par contre j'ai passé ces deux derniers jours à lire des tutos du genre « Comment s'occuper de 10,000 chiots à la fois » tellement j'étais stressée, mais AUCUN d'entre eux n'a mentionné le regard adorable qui tue et je suis actuellement en train de fondre.

 ** _(16h39) Haha, le pire c'est qu'on ne s'y habitue jamais._**

 ** _(16h39) Je suis content que le cadeau te plaise alors._**

(16h40) Tu déconnes ? C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ait jamais pu m'offrir. Le meilleur de tous les temps.

(16h40) Même les supers cadeaux de Tili ne sont pas aussi supers.

(16h41) Vraiment, merci. Ça fait ultra plaisir.

 ** _(16h41) Mais non, ce n'est rien._**

 ** _(16h41) J'aurais aimé te montrer Silvallié._**

(16h41) Ouais, chuis grave déçue.

(16h42) Je la verrai à Halloween, hein ?

 ** _(16h42) Ouais._**

 ** _(16h42) Bien sûr._**

(16h43) Super !

 ** _(16h43) Super._**

.

(17h01) Alors, pas trop pourri ton date ?

 ** _(17h04) Si on met de côté le fait qu'on soit tombés sur ma mère en rentrant_**

 ** _(17h04) C'était génial._**

(17h05) Aah sans déc', ça devait être grave gênant.

 ** _(17h05) Assez. En plus elle a lâché un sous-entendu douteux._**

(17h06) C'est-à-dire ?

 ** _(17h06) « Vous formez un joli couple. »_**

(17h06) Lmaooo, c'est même plus un sous-entendu à ce stade.

(17h07) Elle t'a pas trop harcelé de questions après coup ?

 ** _(17h09) Pas encore._**

(17h10) Courage.

 ** _(17h10) Merci._**

.

(22h13) Tu dors ?

 ** _(22h16) Non._**

(22h16) J'ai une question.

(22h16) J'arrête pas d'y penser depuis tout à l'heure en fait, mais j'osais pas trop demander.

 ** _(22h17) Une autre de tes questions stupides ?_**

(22h17) Non.

(22h17) Enfin, mes autres questions n'étaient pas stupides. Celle-ci… assez.

 ** _(22h17) Je t'écoute._**

(22h19) Bon.

 ** _(22h25) ?_**

(22h26) Ça te dérange qu'on nous considère comme un couple ?

 ** _(22h26) Hein_**

(22h26) Désolée, je t'avais dit que c'était stupide

(22h27) C'est juste que tu avais l'air ultra gêné quand ta mère a dit qu'on formait un joli couple, et un peu indigné aussi donc je me suis dit

(22h27) « Merde, peut-être que ça le dérange à mort en vrai »

(22h28) Du coup je suis désolée si ça t'a mis mal à l'aise et tout, j'aurais dû tout expliquer à ta mère et

(22h28) Désolée.

(22h28) Je parle beaucoup.

 ** _(22h28) Ça ne me dérange pas !_**

 ** _(22h29) Ne le prends pas comme ça s'il te plaît. Et ne t'excuse surtout pas_**

 ** _(22h29) Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses en fait_**

 ** _(22h30) Mais ça ne me dérange pos, c'est juste… embarrassant._**

 ** _(22h30) Je n'aime pas les sous-entendus foireux_**

 ** _(22h30) Et j'aime encore moins que les gens essayent de forcer les choses._**

(22h31) Quelles choses ?

 ** _(22h31) Ah, rien, oublie._**

 ** _(22h31) En tout cas, mets-toi en tête que ça ne me dérange absolument pas._**

(22h31) D'accord.

(22h32) Cool.

 ** _(22h37) Pourquoi ça t'inquiète ?_**

(22h37) Juste comme ça.

(22h37) Mais maintenant je me sens mieux.

(22h37) Merci, Gladio-chou.

 ** _(22h38) Euh, pas de quoi._**

(22h39) Bonne nuit alors.

 ** _(22h39) Bonne nuit Moon._**

 ** _(22h41) À demain, hein._**

(22h41) Bien sûr.

(22h41) À demain.

* * *

 **Samedi 22 octobre**

(09h35) Fidel Catstro et Nugget viennent de se battre.

(09h35) Nugget a littéralement failli se faire bouffer.

 ** _(09h36) L'ironie._**

(09h36) Tellement.

 ** _(09h36) J'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es réveillée de si bonne heure ?_**

(09h36) Exactement. Ils ont fait un boucan pas possible, et ma mère en a rajouté une tonne en les grondant.

 ** _(09h37) Haha, j'imagine la scène. Ça devait être drôle._**

(09h37) Juste rageant. Je parie que t'es debout depuis 8h, toi !

 ** _(09h37) 7h30._**

(09h37) Argh. Comment ?

 ** _(09h37) Les mystères de l'horloge biologique._**

(09h38) Tu parles. T'arrives à bosser, ça va ?

 ** _(09h39) Ouais._**

 ** _(09h39) J'ai pas trop le choix en fait. Avec le bac en fin d'année…_**

 ** _(09h39) Le pire, c'est que les profs nous rabâchent ça à longueur de journée. Le bac par-ci, le bac par-là…_**

(09h40) Ah ouais, ils font pareil avec les anticipées. Mais j'imagine que c'est pire pour vous ?

 ** _(09h40) Bien pire. Tu te dis que tu as vu de tout en première, et tu te retrouves face à de pires spécimens en terminale._**

(09h40) C'est affreux.

 ** _(09h40) Ouais, affreux._**

(09h41) Bon courage, alors. Tu es doué, tu t'en sortiras vite.

 ** _(09h41) J'espère._**

 ** _(09h41) Merci, Moon._**

(09h41) :D

.

 _(11h18) Tu dors ?_

(11h20) Oui.

 _(11h20) Okay._

 _(11h26) WAIT_

(11h26) Haha

(11h26) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _(11h27) Débile._

 _(11h27) Passe un peu à la maison si t'as le temps, tu manques déjà aux petites._

(11h27) Et à toi ?

 _(11h27) Et à moi._

(11h28) J'arrive, alors. J'achète quelque chose en chemin ?

 _(11h28) Non, je fais attention à ma ligne._

(11h28) Des Dragibus alors.

 _(11h28) MOON NON._

(11h38) (J'ai pris des Dragibus.)

 _(11h39) Je vais t'assassiner._

.

 ** _(13h10) Et toi, du coup ? Tu bosses un peu ?_**

 ** _(13h10) Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas en terminale que tu peux passer tes journées à glander, tu sais._**

(13h12) Moi ? Ne pas bosser pour glander à longueur de journées ?

(13h12) Ça ne me ressemble absolument pas.

(13h13) /A envoyé une image/

(13h13) Absolument pas.

 ** _(13h13) Lâche cette putain de manette et va bosser._**

(13h14) Laisse tomber, je suis ENFIN arrivée devant le boss final (j'y serais jamais arrivée sans Tili mais chut), alors y a aucune chance que j'abandonne maintenant.

 ** _(13h14) Tu es absolument désespérante._**

(13h14) C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

 ** _(13h15) Et pour tout un tas d'autres raisons, mais je préfère les garder pour moi._**

(13h15) Haha… Tu m'étonnes.

.

– Tili ?

– Ouais ?

– Gladio vient de dire qu'il a tout un tas de raisons de m'aimer. Comment je dois l'interpréter ?

Tili s'étouffe.

.

– Lillie ?

– Oui ?

– Je déteste les sous-entendus foireux.

– Oui… ?

– Alors pourquoi je n'arrête pas d'en faire avec Moon ?

Lillie s'étouffe.

.

 _(13h35) Hé._

 **(13h35) Oui ?**

 _(13h36) Il va falloir dire à ton frère d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot._

 _(13h36) Je me charge pour ma part de refaire l'éducation amoureuse de Moon._

 **(13h38) Je n'y manquerai pas.**

 **(13h38) Mais ils sont assez butés, quand ils s'y mettent. Au moins, Gladio n'est plus dans le déni maintenant.**

 **(13h38) C'est déjà ça de gagné.**

 _(13h38) Bonne chance à nous._

 **(13h39) Bonne chance à nous.**

* * *

 **Dimanche 23 octobre**

 ** _(14h38) Je ne t'ai jamais demandé._**

(14h38) (parce que tu ne me demandes jamais rien)

 ** _(14h38) LAISSE-MOI LE TEMPS DE FINIR._**

 ** _(14h39) Est-ce que tu as déjà voyagé ?_**

(14h39) Oh !

(14h40) Mon père voyage beaucoup, alors parfois il m'emmène avec lui.

(14h40) Du coup je suis déjà allée en Belgique, en Allemagne et en Croatie. J'ADORE la Croatie, bordel.

 ** _(14h41) Ouais, c'est magnifique comme pays._**

 ** _(14h41) Ton père voyage beaucoup, donc ? C'est pour ça que tu ne parles pas souvent de lui ?_**

(14h41) Ça joue un peu, oui. Mais sinon, c'est surtout parce que mes parents sont divorcés.

 ** _(14h42) Je suis désolé._**

(14h42) T'inquiète, ça s'est fait quand j'étais gosse. Ils ont pas pu supporter la distance.

(14h43) Mais c'est quand même cool qu'on ait gardé le contact ! Sinon on aura un voyage scolaire en Suisse un peu avant Noël, normalement. J'ai super hâte.

(14h43) Et toi, du coup ? T'as déjà voyagé ?

 ** _(14h44) Ouais. C'est un peu pareil que pour toi, ma mère voyage partout dans le monde alors parfois elle nous prend avec elle._**

(14h45) Oh, je vois ! Du coup t'es allé où, pour le moment ?

 ** _(14h45) Dans une dizaine de pays d'Europe, j'ai la flemme de tout citer._**

 ** _(14h45) En Californie, aussi._**

(14h46) Omg

(14h46) C'est trop de la bombe !

 ** _(14h46) Ouais, c'était génial. J'espère vraiment retourner en Amérique un jour._**

(14h46) Et moi y aller ! Les films font tellement rêver…

 ** _(14h47) C'en est assez différent, en fait. Mais ça reste quand même sublime._**

(14h47) J'imagine…

 ** _(14h49) Ne bave pas trop._**

(14h50) Juste un peu.

 ** _(14h50) Juste un peu._**

(14h51) Pourquoi tu voulais savoir, au fait ?

 ** _(14h51) Bah, simple curiosité. Ça m'intéresse d'apprendre à mieux te connaître._**

(14h52) Ah bah cool.

 ** _(_** ** _14h52) Cool._**

(14h52) Génial.

 ** _(14h52) Génial._**

.

(15h02) Tili ?

 _(15h10) Ouais ?_

(15h13) Je dirai tout à Gladio dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. En fait, je pense que

(15h13) malgré tout ce que je peux dire, j'ai une chance avec lui.

 _(15h14) Sans blague ?_

(15h14) Hein ? Ça te parait impossible ?

 _(15h15) C'était de l'ironie, Moon._

 _(15h15) Tu me désespères._

(15h15) Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

(15h28) Tili ?

.

(Contre toute attente, c'est Gladio qui fait le premier pas.)

.

 ** _(22h34) Hé, Moon. Tu dors ?_**

(22h34) Non.

 ** _(22h34) D'accord._**

 ** _(22h35) Tu sais,_**

 ** _(22h35) il y a cette fille dont je suis amoureux._**

(22h38) Ah ?

 ** _(22h38) Ouais._**

 ** _(22h40) Je sais, c'est bizarre. J'ai mis énormément de temps à m'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs, je crois que je serais encore dans le déni sans Lillie et Sun._**

 ** _(22h40) Pourtant, lorsque je parle d'elle, tout le monde dit que j'ai l'air changé. Plus heureux, dans un certain sens._**

(22h40) Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer.

 ** _(22h40) Ouais. Beaucoup._**

 ** _(22h41) Elle est assez spéciale, haha. Un peu gamine, stupide et irresponsable, mais drôle, mignonne et attachante comme pas deux._**

 ** _(22h43) Mais honnêtement ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Avoir le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure rien qu'en recevant un message de quelqu'un, rougir rien qu'en croisant son regard, ce n'est pas trop mon truc._**

 ** _(22h44) Alors forcément, je suis un peu maladroit._**

 ** _(22h44) Je fais des conneries, je m'emmêle les pinceaux et parfois je ne sais même plus quoi lui dire. Un seul mot d'elle peut réussir à me faire perdre mes moyens._**

 ** _(22h44) Il me faut un peu de temps._**

 ** _(22h45) J'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je veux que tout soit parfait._**

 ** _(22h45) (C'est un peu bizarre de dire tout ça aussi simplement, haha.)_**

 ** _(22h46) Tu penses que malgré ça, elle voudra bien m'attendre ?_**

(22h49) Oui.

(22h49) J'en suis convaincue.

 ** _(22h52) D'accord._**

 ** _(22h52) Cool, alors !_**

(22h52) Cool.

 ** _(22h53) Merci de m'avoir écouté. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, hein._**

(22h54) Tu ne me retiens pas du tout.

(22h54) Mais bon, du coup bonne nuit hein.

 ** _(22h54) Bonne nuit Moon._**

.

(Moon ne le dit pas, mais pour Gladio elle est prête à attendre des années.)

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, mais je vous dis à bientôt ! :D


	6. Semaine 6

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon ne m'appartient pas.

 **Note:** Omg je pensais que Halloween tomberait à ce chapitre, j'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de l'écrire puis je suis arrivée au vendredi 28 octobre et j'ai réalisé et _omg_. Je suis tellement déçue.

Sinon ce chapitre est niais, très niais. Peut-être plus que les précédents. Mais j'aime ça donc vous n'y pouvez rien, haha. D'ailleurs il y avait énormément de smileys cœurs mais ffnet a décidé de les massacrer, excusez-moi.

Bonne lecture !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 _Metsumy:_ Hey ! Je suis désolée, je ne tiens pas à avoir ta mort sur la conscience. :( Mais merci, ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir ! (pas le fait que tu meures non) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à te sentir mieux ? x)

 _Mauve:_ Contente de te faire encore plus aimer Elsa-Mina, héhé. :D Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, promis. Merci pour ta review !

 _Lulu:_ Coucou ! Merci beaucoup de dire ça, c'est trop mignon ;-; ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette histoire te plaise, et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour ce chapitre. Encore merci :D

 **(je suis désolée si j'oublie quelqu'un je suis une vraie merde) (je m'excuse aussi auprès des lecteurs auxquels je n'ai pas répondu au chapitre précédent je ne mérite pas votre amour pardon pardon)**

(Indications : **_Gladio_** – Moon – _Tili_ – Sun – **Lillie** )

* * *

 **Lundi 24 octobre**

* * *

(01h29) Putain, faut trop que je te raconte un truc.

(01h29) Je pensais le faire demain, mais là je suis tellement excitée que je n'arrive pas à dormir.

(01h30) Gladio a fait le premier pas.

 _(01h30) J'étais sur le point d'ignorer ces messages et de retourner me coucher, mais_

 _(01h30) WTF_

 _(01h30) Seriously_

 _(01h30) Quand et comment ?!_

(01h31) /A envoyé une image/

(01h31) /A envoyé une image/

(01h31) /A envoyé une image/

 _(01h32) omg_

 _(01h32) Il veut que tout soit parfait, c'est tellement romantique._

(01h33) N'est-ce pas ?

(01h33) Au début, je pensais qu'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

 _(01h33) Puis t'as arrêté de jouer l'aveugle._

(01h33) Euh, c'est un peu bizarre dit comme ça, mais en gros c'est ça.

(01h34) Putain, je me suis jamais sentie comme ça. C'est pas pour être niaise mais j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

 _(01h34) Ah, l'amour…_

 _(01h34) Tu sais, j'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de choses avec Barbara._

(01h35) Hein ?

 _(01h35) Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre. Tout le monde dit qu'on a l'air d'âmes-sœurs ou de conneries dans le genre._

 _(01h36) J'ai plus l'impression, que, je sais pas… On est juste deux bons amis qui veulent passer un peu le temps ?_

 _(01h36) Je pensais que ce que je ressentais était de l'amour, mais là j'ai compris que ce n'est rien de plus que de l'admiration._

 _(01h37) Je sais pas ce qu'il en est pour elle exactement, mais_

 _(01h37) ce qu'elle ressent, c'est pas de l'amour._

(01h37) Est-ce que tu comptes rompre ?

 _(01h37) Honnêtement ? Je sais pas._

 _(01h38) Je suis un peu perdu, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir._

 _(01h38) Mais putain, ça fait un bien fou d'en parler._

(01h38) Ne prends pas de décisions précipitées, surtout.

(01h39) Haha, toujours là si tu veux te confier.

 _(01h39) Merci, Moonie._

 _(01h40) Allez, je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit !_

(01h40) Bonne nuit microbe.

.

* * *

(03h11) Tu dors ?

(03h17) Désolé, question un peu stupide.

(03h17) Je crois que je me sens un peu seul, là. Tu me manques.

(03h18) Je t'aime comme un malade, Lillie. Comme un malade.

(03h18) Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, à t'envoyer ce genre de messages à cette heure-ci. Désolé.

(03h19) Bonne nuit, princesse.

 **(04h02) Je t'aime aussi, Sun.**

 **(04h02) Passe tout à l'heure, j'ai envie (besoin ?) d'un câlin.**

 **(04h02) Bonne nuit, même s'il est un peu tard pour ça.**

.

* * *

 ** _(08h49) J'ai fait le premier pas._**

(08h50) Tu as quoi

 ** _(08h50) J'ai fait le premier pas._**

 ** _(08h50) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(08h50) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(08h50) /A envoyé une image/_**

(08h51) Dieu seigneur

(08h51) Qu'est-ce que

(08h51) Wtf Gladio

 ** _(08h51) Mon Dieu, Sun, je l'ai fait sans même m'en rendre compte._**

 ** _(08h52) Sans même m'en rendre compte, tu comprends ? C'est putain de grave._**

 ** _(08h52) Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a même pas compris que je parlais d'elle. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que j'aime une autre fille, bordel._**

(08h53) Crois-moi, elle a très bien compris que tu parlais d'elle.

(08h53) C'est ultra-courageux ce que t'as fait. T'y vas à ton rythme et tu la préviens, c'est juste

(08h54) wow.

 ** _(08h54) Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé le prendre._**

(08h54) Écoute, c'est cramé qu'elle en pince pour toi elle aussi. Même Lillie l'a remarqué.

(08h55) Maintenant, ne précipite pas les choses. Prends le temps de réfléchir, tu sais, ce genre de conneries.

 ** _(08h56) Ce genre de conneries._**

(08h56) Ce genre de conneries.

(08h57) Sinon, je vais passer chercher Lillie cet aprem. Ça te dérange pas j'espère ?

 ** _(08h57) Parce que t'as besoin de ma permission, maintenant ?_**

(08h58) Cool.

(08h58) Bonne nuit, alors.

 ** _(08h58) Bonne nuit._**

 ** _(08h58) Attends quoi_**

.

* * *

(12h45) Gladio !

 ** _(12h46) Moon._**

(12h46) Mets un point d'exclamation au moins, sale rabat-joie.

(12h46) Bref ! Devine qui vient de pisser sur un de mes dessins ?

 ** _(12h47) …_**

 ** _(12h47) Moon, sérieusement ?_**

(12h47) Très sérieusement. En plus j'en étais fière, pour une fois.

 ** _(12h47) Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais bon._**

 ** _(12h47) Lequel des trois ?_**

(12h48) Nugget ! Ce petit est définitivement une source de problèmes.

(12h48) D'après ma mère, il a aussi pissé dans son vase préféré. Comment un être si petit peut avoir une vessie aussi grande ?

 ** _(12h48) Mystère._**

 ** _(12h48) T'auras ce problème un petit moment, il lui faudra un peu de temps pour comprendre._**

(12h49) C'était pareil avec les tiens ?

 ** _(12h49) Seulement Silvallié._**

(12h49) Oh, je vois.

(12h50) D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu l'as rencontrée. Tu l'as juste trouvée à l'animalerie, ou vous avez une histoire un peu plus profonde ?

 ** _(12h50) Oh._**

 ** _(12h51) La deuxième._**

 ** _(12h51) C'est assez… long et compliqué, en fait._**

(12h51) Je t'écoute. Si ça ne te dérange pas d'en parler ?

 ** _(12h51) T'inquiète._**

 ** _(12h52) Je l'ai trouvée dans la rue, quand j'étais au collège. C'était quelques jours après avoir rencontré Guzma et Apocyne._**

 ** _(12h52) On traînait ensemble, et puis d'un coup je les ai perdus dans la foule._**

 ** _(12h53) Je me suis mis de côté de manière à ce qu'ils m'aperçoivent de loin, et puis j'ai remarqué un carton surmonté d'un parapluie._**

 ** _(12h53) Je te promets, Moon, je n'ai jamais autant eu peur de ma vie. Elle était toute maigre, elle n'avait plus de poils à certains endroits du corps et elle tremblait comme jamais._**

 ** _(12h54) Avec le froid de février, ça devait être affreux pour elle._**

 ** _(12h54) J'ai pris le carton sans même réfléchir et j'ai couru dans la foule en criant les noms de Guzma et d'Apocyne. Je flippais à mort, je pleurais même._**

 ** _(12h55) Heureusement, je les ai vite retrouvés. Ils ont appelé un taxi et on a foncé chez le vétérinaire._**

(12h57) Wow.

 ** _(12h57) Comme tu dis._**

(12h57) Tu m'as dit il y a un moment déjà qu'ils t'ont aidé lorsque tu avais « quelques problèmes ». Tu parlais de ça ?

 ** _(12h58) Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais._**

 ** _(12h58) Ouais, je parlais de ça. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais ce sont eux qui ont pris Nugget et compagnie chez le vétérinaire quand je les ai trouvés._**

 ** _(12h59) Je devais aller en cours._**

(12h59) Ils sont gentils.

(13h00) Je suis contente que Silvallié soit tombée sur un maître comme toi. Après tout ce qu'elle a subi, elle le mérite. Vraiment.

 ** _(13h00) Merci, Moon._**

(13h01) Par contre, ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle adore déchirer tes vêtements.

 ** _(13h01) Ça, je pense qu'on ne le saura jamais._**

 ** _(13h01) Par contre, j'ai dû supplier ma mère pour pouvoir la garder._**

(13h02) Et je suppose que Lillie en a rajouté des siennes pour pouvoir adopter d'autres animaux ?

 ** _(13h02) Exactement._**

(13h03) Ça devait être adorable !

 ** _(13h03) Tu parles. Je flippais à l'idée de devoir l'envoyer dans un refuge et je pleurais, et Lillie parlait juste de « caresser la fourrure d'un petit hamster trop mignon »._**

(13h04) Mais du coup, l'idée d'avoir des animaux dérangeait ta mère ?

 ** _(13h04) Non, du tout. Elle adore les animaux comme nous, mais elle pensait qu'on était trop jeunes pour pouvoir nous en occuper seuls._**

(13h04) Vicky n'est pas toujours là ?

 ** _(13h05) Elle doit bien rentrer chez elle parfois._**

(13h07) Pour ça qu'elle n'était pas là la dernière fois !

 ** _(13h07) Exactement. C'aurait été plus simple si on était tombés sur elle plutôt que sur ma mère, d'ailleurs._**

(13h08) J'imagine. Pas du genre à fouiner, hein ?

 ** _(13h08) Ah si si, carrément. Mais elle aurait attendu que tu partes pour faire des commentaires et poser des questions._**

(13h09) Ta mère t'en a posé, des questions ?

 ** _(13h09) Un paquet._**

(13h09) Par exemple ?

 ** _(13h09) C'est… une information que je préfère garder pour moi._**

(13h09) Omg

(13h10) J'adore cette femme. J'espère qu'on pourra vraiment discuter un jour.

(13h10) Autour d'une tasse de thé.

 ** _(13h10) Tu aimes le thé ?_**

(13h11) Non, mais ce serait plutôt classe.

 ** _(13h11) Irrécupérable._**

.

* * *

 **(18h34) Grand-frère ?**

 ** _(18h37) Oui ?_**

 **(18h38) Il y a un homme avec pleins de piercings sur le visage qui vient de me dire :**

 **(18h38) « Oush, meuf, tu ressembles grave à ce mioche de Gladio Æther ».**

 ** _(18h39) Ses cheveux sont gris ?_**

 **(18h39) Oui.**

 **(18h40) Qui c'est ?**

 ** _(18h40) Il s'appelle Guzma. C'est un ami._**

 ** _(18h40) Où est-ce que tu l'as croisé ?_**

 **(18h41) J'étais à la boulangerie avec Sun, et lui était avec une fille avec des cheveux blonds et roses.**

 ** _(18h41) Apocyne._**

 **(18h42) Je suppose.**

 ** _(18h42) Et il est venu te dire ça sans que vous ayez parlé avant ?_**

 **(18h42) Oui.**

 ** _(18h42) Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre._**

.

* * *

(20h32) Le plus bizarre, c'est de devoir faire comme si de rien n'était.

 ** _(20h35) Hein ?_**

 ** _(20h35) De quoi tu parles ?_**

(20h36) Ah shit.

(20h36) Désolée, je devais envoyer ça à Tili.

 ** _(20h37) Ah._**

 ** _(20h37) D'accord._**

 ** _(20h37) Cool._**

(20h38) Génial.

 ** _(20h38) Mais tu me le diras s'il y a un problème, hein ?_**

(20h38) Oui, bien sûr.

(20h38) Mais il n'y a pas de problème, hein.

 ** _(20h39) Super._**

(20h39) Super.

 ** _(20h40) Cool._**

(20h40) Cool.

.

* * *

(20h41) Il vient de se passer un truc très, très gênant.

 _(20h43) Raconte ?_

(20h44) Je peux t'appeler ?

 _(20h44) Toujours._

(20h44) Appel sortant : Tili. (53:17)

* * *

 **Mardi 25 octobre**

* * *

(08h23) J'ai l'impression que je ne ferai aucune grasse matinée de toutes mes vacances.

 ** _(08h30) Tu n'en as pas fait une hier ?_**

(08h31) Nia nia nia.

 ** _(08h31) Je te promets, t'es pas possible._**

 ** _(08h31) Bref, c'est à cause de quoi cette fois-ci ?_**

(08h32) J'ai oublié de mettre mon téléphone en silencieux et ce débile d'Althéo m'a appelé.

(08h32) Il choisit toujours le meilleur moment possible, lui.

 ** _(08h32) Arrête de le victimiser._**

(08h33) Toi arrête de prendre sa défense !

 ** _(08h33) Je dis juste qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Je parie qu'il t'a appelé simplement pour prendre des nouvelles parce que tu lui manques, je me trompe ?_**

(08h33) …

 ** _(08h34) Voilà. Donc, essaye d'être un peu plus gentille avec lui._**

(08h34) Moui bon.

 ** _(08h38) Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que tu es entièrement réveillée ?_**

(08h39) Probablement regarder quelques épisodes d'une série puis bosser un peu.

(08h39) Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau de si bon matin ?

 ** _(08h40) Bon courage._**

 ** _(08h40) Je révise un peu. Après, je pense proposer à Sun et Lillie de sortir un peu._**

(08h40) Pour tenir la chandelle ?

 ** _(08h41) Ça va, ils sont pas trop chiants de ce côté._**

(08h41) Ah, cool alors.

(08h43) Bonne chance avec tes révisions, alors.

 ** _(08h43) Merci._**

.

* * *

(10h15) Tu veux réviser avec moi ? Je fais des maths.

 _(10h22) Je sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : que tu sois debout si tôt ou que tu sois en train de réviser._

(10h24) Crève.

(10h24) J'ai des muffins ?

 _(10h25) Je comptais venir même sans les muffins._

(10h26) Mais bien sûr.

.

* * *

(16h56) Je suis tellement épuisée mathématiquement parlant que je suis obligée de taper 23+5 sur ma calculatrice.

(16h56) C'est pas insultant, ça ?

 ** _(17h12) C'est possible d'être épuisé « mathématiquement parlant » ?_**

 ** _(17h12) Et puis, personnellement, je dois toujours calculer 23 + 5 à la calculatrice._**

(17h15) Adieu.

 ** _(17h17) Ça va, je plaisantais._**

(17h18) Mais bien sûr !

(17h18) 13+6 ?

 ** _(17h18) 19._**

(17h18) 98+3 ?

 ** _(17h19) 101._**

(17h19) 1+1 ?

 ** _(17h19) 11._**

 ** _(17h20) Est-ce que tu soumets tous les L que tu connais à ce genre de tests ?_**

(17h20) Non.

(17h22) Parce que tu es le seul L avec qui j'ai accepté de me lier d'amitié.

 ** _(17h22) …_**

 ** _(17h22) Et les autres ? Tu les aimes bien ?_**

(17h23) Quels autres ?

 ** _(17h23) Les ES par exemple._**

(17h23) Je dirais pas que je les aime bien, mais je les déteste pas non plus.

(17h24) Je les oublie, surtout.

 ** _(17h24) Parce que tu détestes les L ?_**

(17h24) Oui.

(17h24) Mais pas toi, hein.

 ** _(17h24) Tu m'en vois ravi._**

.

* * *

 ** _(23h45) Moon, tu dors ?_**

(23h46) Non. Il y a un problème ?

 ** _(23h46) Non non, du tout._**

 ** _(23h46) Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit._**

 ** _(23h46) Fais de beaux rêves._**

(23h47) Oh.

(23h47) Bonne nuit, Gladio-chou.

* * *

 **Mercredi 26 octobre**

* * *

 **(09h32) Sun ?**

(09h34) À votre service, princesse.

(09h34) Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 **(09h35) T'es bête. x)**

 **(09h35) Tout va bien. Je voulais juste te dire que Vicky a préparé des macarons et ils sont juste dé-li-cieux.**

 **(09h36) Fraise, chocolat ou pistache ?**

(09h36) Les trois.

(09h36) Omg je t'aime.

 **(09h37) Je sais.**

.

* * *

 _(13h21) C'est quoi cette histoire de sortie avec les potes d'Althéo ?_

(13h21) What ?

 _(13h22) Chais pas, c'est Barbara qui vient de m'en parler. Apparemment, ils vont tous au ciné et on est invités tous les trois._

 _(13h22) Je veux dire, Barbara, toi et moi._

(13h23) Ah, ça a l'air cool. Ce sera quand ?

 _(13h23) Demain à 13h. Je pense pas y aller, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose avec papé et les jumelles._

(13h23) Mais ce sera nul sans toi. :(

 _(13h24) Ça va, y aura Barbara. Vous vous entendez plutôt bien, non ?_

(13h24) Ouais, elle est cool.

 _(13h25) C'est réglé. Je préviens Althéo ou tu t'en charges ?_

(13h25) Je m'en charge.

(13h26) Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau, sinon ?

 _(13h26) Je continue Black Mirror. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit des milliers, mais il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu regardes cette série._

(13h27) Je le ferai quand j'aurai fini le petit paquet de trucs que j'ai déjà commencés.

 _(13h27) T'as intérêt._

 _(13h27) Tu fais quoi, toi ?_

(13h28) Je dessine. Je te montrerai la prochaine fois que tu passeras, si tu veux.

 _(13h28) Pour une fois que c'est toi qui proposes, je risque pas de dire non._

(13h28) Peut-être que je cherche juste des excuses pour que tu viennes. ;)

 _(13h29) Tu m'aimes tant que ça ?_

(13h30) Qui sait… ?

 _(13h30) Héhé._

.

* * *

 ** _(15h39) Tu aimes les macarons ?_**

(15h54) Pourquoi cette question soudaine ?

 ** _(15h59) Vicky en a fait, du coup je me demandais. Sa cuisine est tellement géniale._**

(16h02) Haha, j'imagine.

(16h02) J'adore.

 ** _(16h03) Fraise, pistache ou chocolat ?_**

(16h03) Les trois ! Et toi ?

 ** _(16h04) Pourquoi répondons-nous tous la même chose ?_**

(16h04) Parce que tout ce qui est doux et sucré est parfait.

(16h04) Est-ce que je goûterai aux supers macarons de Vicky un jour ?

 ** _(16h05) Quand tu voudras._**

 ** _(16h05) Il faut aussi que tu goûtes ses cookies, ses muffins, ses gâteaux, ses tartes…_**

(16h05) La liste est longue.

 ** _(16h05) Très longue._**

 ** _(16h06) Donc, il faudra que tu passes un peu plus souvent à la maison._**

(16h06) C'est une invitation ?

 ** _(16h06) Mh, peut-être ?_**

(16h06) Je risque de ne pas me gêner si tu continues à m'y inciter comme ça.

 ** _(16h07) Tant mieux, c'est le but._**

 ** _(16h07) Silvallié attend toujours ta visite de toute manière._**

(16h07) Ça me fera plusieurs raisons de venir alors. Espérons juste ne pas tomber sur Maman Æther.

 ** _(16h08) Mon Dieu, je ferai en sorte à ce que ça n'arrive plus jamais._**

 ** _(16h08) Plus. Jamais._**

(16h08) Hé, c'est méchant !

 ** _(16h08) Désolé, c'est nécessaire._**

(16h09) Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle cessera de te charrier si elle me voit plus souvent ?

(16h10) La preuve, elle a probablement dû charrier Lillie à propos de Sun lorsqu'elle a su pour leur relation, non ? Et pourtant elle a fini par arrêter.

 ** _(16h10) Non._**

(16h10) Non ?

 ** _(16h11) Non, elle n'a jamais arrêté._**

 ** _(16h11) La dernière fois, elle leur faisait un cours d'éducation sexuelle._**

(16h11) NON ? Du genre « J'espère que vous vous protégez » ?

 ** _(16h12) Oui. Les pauvres, ils ne s'y attendaient tellement pas qu'ils ne savaient même pas quoi dire._**

 ** _(16h12) Sun a réussi le miracle de devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate, je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie._**

 ** _(16h12) Mais bon, tu comprends que mes craintes sont TOTALEMENT justifiées._**

(16h13) Mais on ne sort pas ensemble nous, si ?

 ** _(16h13) Elle ne comprendra jamais ça._**

(16h13) Je crois… qu'il va falloir abandonner l'idée de la réunion autour d'une tasse de thé. '^'

 ** _(16h17) Sage décision._**

.

* * *

(21h18) Ah shit.

(21h18) Je viens de réaliser que j'ai deux disserts de géographie à finir avant la rentrée.

(21h19) J'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi mais j'ai tellement, mais alors là tellement la flemme.

 ** _(21h23) Évite quand même de les faire la veille, ce sera tellement long que tu le regretteras._**

(21h24) Je laisse ces problèmes à la moi de demain.

 ** _(21h24) Moon…_**

(21h24) Quoi ?

 ** _(21h25) Sois un peu plus raisonnable._**

(21h26) Roh, d'accord d'accord, je vais essayer de les finir avant la fin des vacances.

(21h26) Mais je peux toujours prier pour qu'Amaro oublie, hein ?

 ** _(21h27) Ou fasse un AVC._**

(21h27) Du calme Satan.

(21h27) De toute manière, un AVC ne suffirait pas à le tuer. (Ou alors, son fantôme reviendrait pour nous faire cours.)

 ** _(21h28) (Genre, Cuthbert Binns ?)_**

(21h28) (Exactement.)

(21h28) J'aime quand tu sors ce genre de références.

(21h28) Fallait pas que tu continues les livres, d'ailleurs ? Il me semble que ça fait un bon moment que tu n'y as pas touché.

 ** _(21h29) L'interdiction de Lillie m'a permis de décrocher un peu, alors j'évite de reprendre pour le moment. Je risque d'en oublier de sortir de ma chambre et de me nourrir._**

(21h30) Sage décision, Gladio-chou, sage décision.

(21h30) J'ai hâte de te convertir à toutes mes sagas préférées.

 ** _(21h30) Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?_**

(21h30) Évidemment.

 ** _(21h31) J'ai peur._**

(21h31) :)

.

* * *

 ** _(23h01) Puisque nous sommes maintenant habitués aux révélations nocturnes, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose._**

(23h03) D'accord.

(23h03) C'est toujours flippant quand tu commences à parler aussi sérieusement, il y a un problème ?

 ** _(23h03) Ne t'en fais pas, rien qui ne te – nous – concerne._**

 ** _(23h04) C'est juste que j'aime me confier à toi. J'ai l'impression que ça m'ôte d'un poids affreux à chaque fois que je le fais._**

(23h04) Euh, merci ? Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire haha.

(23h04) Tu peux le faire quand tu veux. Je suis là pour toi.

 ** _(23h05) Merci Moon._**

 ** _(23h05) En fait, ça concerne mon père._**

 ** _(23h07) Il est à l'hôpital depuis qu'on est au collège, Lillie et moi. Un jour, il y a eu un accident qui l'a gravement blessé et il en a perdu la mémoire._**

 ** _(23h07) Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Qui choisirait de subir une chose aussi affreuse, franchement ?_**

 ** _(23h08) Pourtant, je lui ai voulu comme jamais. Ça me blesse tellement qu'il ait pu oublier ses deux enfants aussi facilement ? Alors qu'il a immédiatement reconnu notre mère lorsqu'il l'a vue ?_**

 ** _(23h09) Je crois que ça va un peu mieux, maintenant. J'ai fini par me rendre compte que j'ai été, je sais pas…_**

(23h09) Un peu injuste ?

 ** _(23h09) Beaucoup injuste._**

 ** _(23h10) Désolé, je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot._**

(23h10) Du tout.

(23h10) Tu as vécu tellement de choses difficiles, c'était tout à fait normal de réagir comme tu l'as fait.

(23h10) Et puis, ça montre que ton père compte beaucoup pour toi, je me trompe ?

 ** _(23h11) Non. Je l'aime énormément._**

(23h12) Tu vois !

 ** _(23h12) Mh…_**

(23h13) Essaye d'en parler avec Lillie quand tu seras prêt. Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir que vous en discutiez un peu et que tu lui exposes ton nouveau point de vue sur la question.

 ** _(23h14) Oui, j'y pensais justement._**

 ** _(23h14) J'ai juste… besoin de m'y préparer un minimum._**

(23h14) « quand tu seras prêt »

 ** _(23h15) Mh._**

 ** _(23h15) Merci Moon._**

 ** _(23h15) Je crois que je vais me coucher, je suis épuisé._**

(23h16) D'accord.

(23h16) Du coup… Bonne nuit Gladio-chou.

 ** _(23h16) Bonne nuit._**

* * *

 **Jeudi 27 octobre**

* * *

 _(13h36) Euh, Barbara vient de m'appeler et m'a raconté le fiasco de la sortie._

 _(13h36) Tout va bien ? Tu es rentrée ?_

 _(13h36) Je peux passer si tu veux._

 _(13h37) Putain, Althéo me harcèle d'appels. Il s'en veut à mort._

 _(13h42) Moonie ? T'es là ?_

 _(13h42) S'il te plaît, ne me joue pas le coup de « j'ai tellement le seum que j'ignore absolument tous mes messages »._

 _(13h49) Appel manqué : Tili._

 _(13h53) Appel manqué : Tili._

 _(13h59) Appel manqué : Tili._

 _(14h02) Moonie…_

.

* * *

(14h03) Je vais tous les tuer.

 ** _(14h05) Tout va bien ?_**

(14h06) Non, rien ne va bien.

(14h06) J'ai accompagné Althéo à une sortie avec ses potes d'une autre classe, et ce sont tous de parfaits connards.

 ** _(14h06) Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_**

(14h07) J'en ai marre, Gladio. J'en ai marre d'être qualifiée de « Lesbienne qui ne s'assume pas » ou d' « Hétérosexuelle qui cherche de l'attention ». C'est comme si je n'étais définie que par ma sexualité.

(14h08) Je n'aurais jamais dû en parler aux autres.

 ** _(14h08) Qui t'a balancé cette connerie ?_**

(14h09) Deux des débiles qui l'accompagnaient.

(14h09) Je savais tellement pas quoi dire, Gladio. Je me suis juste enfuie en courant, comme, je sais pas, une grosse merde ? C'était ridicule. Je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

(14h09) Putain, j'ai tellement de mal à me retenir d'exploser en sanglots.

 ** _(14h10) T'es toujours dehors ? Ou t'es rentrée chez toi ?_**

(14h10) Chez moi.

 ** _(14h10) Seule ?_**

(14h11) Oui, ma mère est sortie.

 ** _(14h11) Ça te dérange si je passe ?_**

(14h11) Hein, pourquoi ?

 ** _(14h12) Je ne veux pas te laisser seule alors que tu vas si mal._**

(14h12) Mais non, te fais pas de soucis.

 ** _(14h12) Moon._**

 ** _(14h12) S'il te plaît ?_**

(14h13) Mh…

(14h13) /A partagé sa localisation/

 ** _(14h14) Merci._**

 ** _(14h14) Je fais au plus vite._**

.

* * *

 **(14h17) Pourquoi tu viens de sortir en courant ? Tout va bien ?**

 ** _(14h19) T'inquiète. J'ai juste un petit problème à régler._**

 **(14h20) D'accord.**

 **(14h23) Vicky te demande si tu peux acheter du fromage en rentrant ?**

 ** _(14h27) Pas d'argent sur moi, désolé._**

.

* * *

 ** _(14h50) C'est quoi le code de la porte d'entrée ?_**

(14h51) 0396

(14h51) C'est au troisième étage, à gauche.

 ** _(14h51) Ça marche._**

Moon sent son cœur se réchauffer lorsqu'elle découvre la silhouette de Gladio en ouvrant la porte de chez elle. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus ne remonte qu'à moins d'une semaine, mais elle a déjà oublié qu'il est si agréable à regarder. Sans doute ne se lassera-t-elle jamais de le contempler. Comme le vendredi passé, ses vêtements noirs se marient parfaitement à son teint pâle. Ses yeux sont un peu plus petits que ceux de Lillie, mais ils ont la même couleur et le même aspect réconfortant. Ses sourcils sont froncés, un peu, comme s'il était en colère contre elle, contre le monde et contre lui-même ; elle le connait maintenant assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il a les joues rouges, un peu, et sa respiration est saccadée. Moon en vient à demander s'il est venu en bus ou s'il a couru depuis chez lui ; ça ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment de sa part.

– H-Hey, fait-il en même temps qu'il reprend son souffle.

– Hey.

Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes, comme s'ils cherchaient quoi dire ; puis Gladio ramène sa main à son visage et esquisse un sourire narquois.

– Tu comptes me laisser planté là, ou je peux entrer ?

Moon essaye d'ignorer le rouge qui lui monte aux joues. Elle est si heureuse de voir Gladio en chair et en os une nouvelle fois qu'elle en oublie les bonnes manières. Néanmoins, elle décide de jouer la carte de la plaisanterie pour dissiper la gêne qui la gagne progressivement.

– Je suis tentée…

– Ce serait plus que méchant, là.

Moon est sur le point de répliquer quand une série d'aboiements retentit derrière elle.

Bonsai, reconnait-elle à la couleur brune de ses yeux, est plus excité que jamais. Il jappe à tout-va, tournoie sur lui-même et sautille d'une manière que Moon croyait jusque-là impossible. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit ainsi : d'ordinaire, il est plus du genre à rester tranquillement dans un coin à attendre sa ration de caresses et de nourriture ; contrairement à Nugget, d'ailleurs.

– C'est le fameux enfant à problèmes ? demande Gladio non sans réprimer un sourire.

– Euh, non, c'est Bonsai. C'est la première fois qu'il nous fait ça… (Moon a alors une réalisation.) Ah, il doit être heureux de te revoir !

Elle s'écarte et laisse Gladio entrer dans le petit appartement. (Elle en a un peu honte, bien sûr. Que doit penser quelqu'un comme Gladio, qui vit dans cette magnifique et luxueuse villa dont Moon n'a eu qu'un aperçu quelques jours plus tôt ?) Aussitôt, ses doutes sont confirmés lorsque Bonsai s'élance vers Gladio et se met à lui tourner autour à une vitesse improbable.

Gladio se baisse, prend le minuscule chiot dans ses bras et caresse sa fourrure du bout des doigts. Un petit rire lui échappe.

– Eh bah, je pensais pas que ces petits s'attacheraient autant…

– Tu dois être doué avec les animaux. Par contre, il risque de réveiller Fidel Catstro et les autres de leur sieste s'il continue d'aboyer aussi fort.

Le regard de Gladio se fait soudain beaucoup plus intéressé.

– Où est-ce qu'ils dorment ?

– Ah, dans ma chambre ! Je te les montre ?

Il hoche la tête avec trop d'enthousiasme pour que ce soit anodin, mais Moon se garde de faire la moindre commentaire et réprime un sourire moqueur. Il a beau la traiter de gamine, il est lui aussi si enfantin lorsqu'il s'y met.

Elle entreprend de guider son invité vers le fond de l'appartement, ce qui n'a au fond rien de difficile puisqu'il ne s'étend que sur quelques mètres. Sa chambre n'a en soit rien d'extraordinaire : il y a son lit qui y trône au beau milieu, son bureau juste à côté, des posters de ses groupes de musique préférés qui tapissent les murs en plus de photos punaisées maladroitement. Derrière la porte et à côté d'un radiateur, Fidel Catstro, Piwi et Nugget dorment paisiblement.

Le spectacle est assez attendrissant. Les deux chiots se collent contre le gros chat à la recherche de chaleur, et celui-ci les recouvre de sa patte comme pour les protéger d'un quelconque danger extérieur. Gladio semble en penser la même chose, car il sort son téléphone de sa poche et prend un petit millier de photos en une seconde, sous plusieurs angles différents.

– Mignons, hein ? le taquine Moon.

– Je ne peux pas le nier. Ils font souvent ça ?

– Tout le temps, mais on ne s'y habitue pas.

– Et je suppose que ce ne sera jamais le cas ?

– Exactement.

Bonsai, dans les bras du garçon, commence à somnoler à son tour. Gladio le dépose avec toute la délicatesse du monde contre Fidel Catstro, qui le recouvre instantanément d'une de ses autres pattes en poussant un grognement dans son sommeil. Un pouffement leur échappe.

– On devrait rester dans le salon pour ne pas les déranger, tu ne crois pas ? suggère Gladio.

Moon hoche la tête. Il y a beaucoup à discuter, et elle ne tient pas à être interrompue par trois énergumènes.

.

* * *

 _(15h03) Moon, espèce de sale gosse._

 _(15h03) Je t'assure que si tu ne réponds pas tout de suite, tu vas entendre de mes nouvelles._

 _(15h04) Appel manqué : Tili._

 _(15h04) PUTAIN._

.

* * *

C'est fou ce que cet appartement est petit, constate Gladio. À vrai dire, c'est la première fois qu'il en voit un tel. Le salon fait la même taille que la chambre de Moon et le tiers du leur, en plus d'être rempli de meubles en tous genres qui rendent les déplacements difficiles. Pourtant, il s'en dégage quelque chose de plaisant, comme une aura réconfortante, qui fait que Gladio s'y sent immédiatement à l'aise.

Moon s'installe confortablement sur le canapé et Gladio la suit en prenant soin de ne pas s'asseoir trop près d'elle. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'a pas réfléchi le moins du monde avant d'agir et il se retrouve totalement désemparé face à la situation qui se présente à lui. Oui, il veut aider à apaiser sa tristesse, oui, il n'a pas voulu la laisser seule alors que son moral est au plus bas ; mais maintenant, que peut-il dire ? Il est si peu doué pour réconforter les gens, d'ordinaire. Et le pire, justement, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'une personne banale mais de Moon, Moon qui compte tant pour lui, Moon dont il est fou amoureux.

Alors forcément, il a peur au point d'en trembler. S'il merde _encore_ quelque part, qui sait à quel point la situation pourrait dégénérer ?

– Tout va bien ?

Le ton et le regard de Moon se font inquiets. C'est si ironique, sachant que ce n'est que pour elle qu'il est là.

– E-Euh, ouais. Dis-moi plutôt comment toi tu vas.

– Honnêtement… Bien mieux depuis que tu es là. Alors vraiment, merci.

Moon lui ressort encore une fois ce sourire, si sincère et si pur, qui réussit toujours à faire danser son cœur. Gladio se sent si vulnérable face à elle. Au fond de lui, il sait bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se jeter de la fenêtre la plus proche si elle le lui demandait avec ce sourire. Après tout, elle est si _parfaite_.

– Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-il doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

Le rouge monte aux joues de Moon et elle prend soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Et malgré cela, elle prend une grande inspiration.

– Je n'ai jamais eu de mal à accepter ma bissexualité, explique-t-elle. Je pense que c'est parce que ma mère m'a toujours expliqué qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal à être attiré par une personne du même sexe, que le genre n'influence en rien l'amour. Mais parfois… Parfois, on me dit des choses horribles et je veux juste _vomir_. On me résume à ça comme si c'est la seule chose qui me définit. Ça fait partie de mon identité, c'est vrai, et j'en suis fière, mais… comment dire ? Je…

– Tu n'es pas _que_ ça, finit Gladio comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Elle hoche la tête dans un signe d'acquiescement. Gladio sent son ventre se nouer. Il connaît Moon depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et il est au courant de sa bissexualité depuis presque autant de temps, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle en souffre autant. En fait, ça le dégoûte. Ça le dégoûte qu'au vingt-et-unième siècle, la société ne laisse pas les gens s'aimer librement et les force à ériger des barrières autour de leur cœur.

– Être bi… Ce n'est pas exactement pareil que d'être homosexuel. Je ne dis pas qu'on a droit à plus d'insultes, bien sûr, mais on en entend qui sont plutôt originales.

– Ce dont tu m'as parlé dans tes messages de tout à l'heure ?

– Entre autres. Les gens n'aiment pas l'idée que j'aime les deux sexes, je crois. « Pourquoi elle ne peut juste pas en choisir un ? », qu'ils me disent, ou encore « Assume juste ton homosexualité » et « Arrête de chercher de l'attention en t'affichant comme ça ». On m'a même dit que je me laisse influencer par mes lectures parce que j'aime le girl's love, s'il te plaît.

– Putain, c'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais pu entendre.

– Ouais. D'habitude je réussis à encaisser ces conneries, mais cette fois-ci… Je crois que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Dans la voix de Moon se reflète toute sa douleur, tout son chagrin, toute sa peine. Ils s'insinuent moqueusement en Gladio et lui serrent le cœur de toutes leurs forces, jusqu'à lui donner envie de vomir. Comment peut-elle supporter ça au quotidien ? Rien que de l'entendre en parler lui donne envie de s'ouvrir les veines. Le monde est cruel, il l'a toujours su, mais en avoir une preuve juste sous les yeux le tue.

C'est dingue, se dit-il. C'est dingue, parce que pour lui Moon a toujours été une gamine un peu naïve qui croque la vie à pleines dents et ne perd jamais le sourire. Pourtant elle est là, à lui faire part des atrocités qu'elle entend et subit au quotidien, et il réalise qu'elle est tout sauf innocente.

Moon est forte.

Indéniablement, irrémédiablement forte.

Mais Gladio sait que même les personnes les plus fortes peuvent parfois baisser les boucliers qui servent à protéger leurs cœurs et perdre leur masque d'impassibilité si soigneusement érigé. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Moon, aujourd'hui. Elle a toujours mené son combat seule, seule contre le reste du monde, handicapée par un lourd poids sur ses épaules ; mais il s'est avéré que l'attaque ennemie a été trop puissante pour qu'elle puisse s'en protéger seule.

Gladio ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il ne veut pas s'embarrasser de formalités telles que « Ça va aller », parce qu'il sait que ce serait mentir, parce qu'il sait que rien n'ira jamais tant que la société restera ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Alors il fait la chose la plus logique qui lui passe par l'esprit.

Il se rapproche de Moon, lentement, doucement, et la serre dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Il n'a jamais été une personne affectueuse. Les seules personnes qu'il ait jamais serrées dans ses bras sont ses parents, Lillie et Vicky. La vérité, c'est qu'il supporte difficilement les contacts physiques insistants et il ne laisse jamais personne le toucher trop longtemps. Mais Moon ? Moon est comme un phare qui guide un navire dans l'obscurité, comme l'étincelle qui a toujours manqué pour que prenne feu le brasier de son cœur. La serrer dans ses bras, c'est comme respirer une goulée d'air frais en plein été, c'est comme récupérer un morceau de son cœur qui lui a été arraché à la naissance. Sa peau est douce et chaude et ses cheveux ont la même odeur qu'un champ de tournesols ; le même qu'il a visité avec ses parents et Lillie lorsqu'il était enfant.

C'est un peu ça, Moon, en fait ; un mélange de tout ce qu'il aime et de tous les souvenirs qu'il chérit depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Elle se serre un peu plus contre lui, et tous les sens de Gladio lui hurlent de ne jamais la lâcher. Après tout, ce contact est la chose la plus agréable qu'il ait jamais sentie et il en vient à se demander comment il a pu vivre sans jusque-là.

– Merci, chuchote-t-elle et son souffle contre la peau de Gladio le fait frissonner, merci du fond du cœur d'être venu.

– Je viendrai toujours, M-

– ESPÈCE DE SALE PETITE PESTE !

Gladio et Moon sursautent et se séparent à toute vitesse. La voix vient de derrière la porte d'entrée, et l'insulte cinglante est immédiatement suivie d'un martèlement de la sonnette. Moon affiche une grimace irritée.

– Merde, l'autre microbe… peste-t-elle.

– Tili ? s'étonne Gladio.

– Lui-même. Bon… Je suppose que tu vas le rencontrer plus tôt que prévu ?

Gladio a déjà vu Tili par deux fois, alors qu'avec Moon et leurs autres amis il accompagnait Lillie jusqu'à chez elle. Il se souvient du savant désordre de ses cheveux verts, retenus en une queue de cheval haute et serrée. Il se souvient de ses grands yeux gris, si semblables à ceux de Moon et pourtant si différents sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi. Pourtant, il se souvient aussi d'un grand sourire plus éclatant qu'un rayon de soleil et une expression de joie permanente, mais là ? Moon ouvre la porte et le visage de Tili n'est plus que colère, frustration et inquiétude.

– Espèce de débile ! s'écrie-t-il sans même la laisser placer le moindre mot. Pourquoi tu répondais pas à mes appels ? J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

Moon baisse le regard, se sentant probablement coupable, et murmure des excuses d'une voix presque imperceptible. Tili la toise sans aménité encore quelques secondes, puis il se jette dans ses bras sans autre forme de procès.

Gladio a toujours su à quel point ces deux-là sont proches. Tili est comme un frère pour Moon, le frère qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir, et la complicité qu'ils partagent a de quoi en rendre jaloux plus d'un. Gladio comprend ce que peut bien ressentir actuellement ce garçon qui aime Moon de tout son être, et cela lui réchauffe le cœur de voir qu'elle a des gens sur qui compter.

C'est alors que le regard de Tili tombe sur lui.

– God.

Il se détache de son amie et se rapproche de lui à une vitesse hallucinante, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient séparés que de quelques centièmes de centimètres. « Ce mec est dingue », ne peut s'empêcher de penser Gladio. « Complètement dingue. » Et de si près, son expression est presque _effrayante_.

– Putain ! s'exclame-t-il si fort que Gladio jurerait que ses tympans ont explosé. Tu ressembles tellement à Lillie, c'est un truc de malade !

Puis il se retourne vers Moon, toute colère évaporée comme par magie, et il pointe un doigt accusateur vers elle.

– Alors c'est pour _ça_ que tu répondais pas ! T'étais occupée à rouler des pelles à ton mec !

– Je ne roulais pas de pelles et Gladio n'est pas mon m-

– Mais oui, mais oui. Enfin, je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle alors je vous laisse entre amoureux hein !

Il disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Lorsque Moon referme la porte derrière lui, elle a l'air aussi confuse que Gladio.

– Quel drôle de personnage, ne peut-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

– Et je l'aime tout autant. Mais ne sois pas jaloux, hein !

Gladio manque de s'étouffer avec sa salive et tousse violemment pour se reprendre. Moon, pendant ce temps, éclate de rire et revient s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, bien plus proche que quelques minutes auparavant, si proche qu'il suffirait à Gladio de lever le bras pour la serrer contre lui ; ce qu'il fait.

– Et si on reprenait là où on s'est arrêtés ? suggère-t-il.

.

* * *

(18h21) Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais

(18h21) Merci, Gladio.

(18h21) Merci du fond du cœur.

 ** _(18h22) Puisque je te dis que ce n'est rien. Ta mère est rentrée ?_**

(18h22) Ouais, quelques minutes après que tu sois parti. On l'a échappé belle.

 ** _(18h22) Pourquoi ça ? Elle ne nous aurait quand même pas fait de cours d'éducation sexuelle, si ?_**

(18h23) Non.

(18h23) Mais elle m'aurait parlé de « ce jeune homme, si beau, si poli, si respectueux » pendant DES JOURS. Ton charme naturel l'aurait bouleversée plus que de raison.

 ** _(18h24) Tu trouves que j'ai un « charme naturel » ?_**

(18h24) Carrément.

 ** _(18h24) Oh._**

 ** _(18h24) Merci._**

(18h24) Je t'assure, elle aurait commencé à programmer notre mariage aujourd'hui. Surtout qu'elle me saoule à propos du fait que je sois célibataire « à mon âge ».

(18h25) Alors que j'ai genre, seize ans ? Putain de flippant, si tu veux mon avis.

(18h25) Voilà, « flippant », c'est le mot.

(18h25) Nos familles sont flippantes.

 ** _(18h25) À part Lillie._**

(18h26) À part Lillie.

 ** _(18h27) Quand je pense que tu vas avoir 17 ans dans quelques jours alors que tu as toujours cette même bouille d'enfant._**

 ** _(18h27) Ça me tue de rire._**

(18h27) Encore avec ça… Gladio-chou, tu devrais évoluer dans tes insultes.

(18h27) Surtout maintenant que je sais que tu trouves ma « bouille d'enfant » adorable.

 ** _(18h27) Tu crois ?_**

(18h28) Personne ne peut me résister, donc j'en suis convaincue.

 ** _(18h28) Peut-être que tu as raison…_**

 ** _(18h28) Peut-être pas._**

(18h29) Mh, je continuerai à vivre dans le doute alors.

 ** _(18h29) Ce n'est rien._**

.

* * *

 ** _(20h31) Au fait._**

(20h50) Oui ?

 ** _(21h43) Tu fais les meilleurs câlins du monde._**

(22h12) Parle pour toi.

(22h12) J'adore ton parfum.

 ** _(22h24) J'aime l'odeur de tes cheveux._**

(22h49) Ta peau est la plus douce que j'ai jamais touchée.

 ** _(23h03) Pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée._**

(23h04) (Vraiment ?)

 ** _(23h04) (Vraiment.)_**

(23h05) (D'accord.)

(23h05) Je crois que je ne t'aurais jamais lâché, s'il n'y avait pas eu Tili et ma mère.

 ** _(23h05) Une autre fois._**

(23h05) Une autre fois.

* * *

 **Vendredi 28 octobre**

* * *

(00h32) Bonne nuit, Gladio.

 ** _(00h32) Bonne nuit Moon._**

.

* * *

 _(09h01) Raconte-moi tout._

(09h04) Quoi ?

(09h04) Il est neuf heures du mat' et on est en putains de vacances, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte Tili ?

 _(09h05) Bah, déjà, pourquoi ce cher Gladio se trouvait chez toi hier._

 _(09h05) Ensuite, ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, seuls dans cet appart._

(09h06) Bonne nuit.

 _(09h06) Méchante !_

 _(09h08) Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais demander son numéro à Lillie et lui envoyer les pires photos que j'ai de toi._

(09h08) Tu n'oserais pas.

 _(09h09) Tu sais parfaitement bien que si._

(09h09) Traître.

(09h10) Il a su que ça n'allait pas et il a insisté pour venir me voir ? Du coup je lui ai confié ce que j'ai sur le cœur, et… voilà.

 _(09h10) Que c'est mignon._

 _(09h10) Pas de bisous baveux ?_

(09h10) Wtf, non.

(09h10) Juste…

 _(09h14) Juste ?!_

(09h15) Il m'a serrée dans ses bras pendant des heures. J'ai cru mourir au moins cent fois, je te jure.

 _(09h15) Vous êtes frustrants. Arrêtez de vous tourner autour et juste, sortez ensemble bordel._

(09h16) Mh.

.

* * *

 ** _(10h34) Parfois je relis nos conversations et juste, wow._**

 ** _(10h34) Il y a de ces perles._**

(10h36) Du genre ?

 ** _(10h36) (Tu ne dors pas ?)_**

(10h36) (Si. Je te parle d'ailleurs dans mon sommeil.)

 ** _(10h36) (Crève.)_**

 ** _(10h38) Du genre, « Tili ne veut pas comprendre que faire une bataille de sarbacanes en cours de français, c'est de la FOLIE. La prof a des yeux de lynx. » ou encore « Tu penses que je peux écrire combien de 'La' sur mon cahier en une heure ? »._**

(10h39) Putain, ça date.

(10h39) T'es remonté loin quand même.

 ** _(10h39) Ouais. C'est drôle._**

 ** _(11h00) J'aime bien constater l'évolution de notre relation, aussi._**

(11h03) C'est sûr que comparé aux premiers jours, tu es beaucoup plus agréable et facile à vivre…

 ** _(11h03) Par contre toi, tu es toujours aussi agaçante._**

(11h03) Tu ne réussiras jamais à me retirer ça.

.

* * *

 ** _(14h21) Est-ce que tu saurais ce qui ferait plaisir à Moon pour son anniversaire ?_**

 **(14h26) Pourquoi tu ne le lui demandes pas, tout simplement ?**

 ** _(14h28) Parce que je veux lui faire une espèce de surprise et il ne faut pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit._**

 **(14h29) Oh, je vois.**

 **(14h29) Si tu veux, je peux demander à Tili et lui passer ton numéro pour qu'il te réponde. Il la connaît depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.**

 ** _(14h34) Attends non_**

 **(14h34) Trop tard.**

 ** _(14h34) Lillie, sérieusement ?!_**

 **(14h34) :)**

 ** _(14h35) J'hallucine…_**

.

* * *

 _(14h38) Hey man !_

 _(14h38) Je suppose que tu t'en doutes, mais je suis Tili ! On s'est vus hier chez Moon._

 ** _(14h39) Je sais._**

 _(14h39) Bien ! Alors, Lillie m'a expliqué la situation et je peux apparemment enfin prouver mon utilité._

 ** _(14h40) Je suppose que ça n'arrive pas souvent ?_**

 _(14h40) …_

 _(14h40) Wow, Moon n'exagérait pas à propos de ta méchanceté._

 _(14h41) Si tu veux, on peut se voir demain matin et je t'aiderais à choisir ? Je dois aussi acheter le mien, de toute manière._

 ** _(14h41) Euh, ouais. Pourquoi pas._**

 _(14h41) Cool ! Donc à dix heures devant Malasa'Délices ?_

 ** _(14h42) Est-ce que tu comptes acheter un cadeau ou te goinfrer ?_**

 _(14h42) Héhé._

 ** _(14h46) Hum._**

 ** _(14h46) Merci._**

 _(14h46) Pas de quoi, Gladio-chou !_

.

* * *

 ** _(14h47) C'est une manie chez vous, ou quoi ?_**

(14h49) Quoi donc ?

 ** _(14h55) Non, rien._**

 ** _(14h55) Oublie._**

.

* * *

(21h43) Bon, okay, je suppose que c'est un coup foireux du destin mais ma mère vient de me demander si je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un.

(21h44) Comme par hasard après qu'on en ait parlé tous les deux ? Genre

(21h44) Parfois je me demande si elle se doute vraiment de rien.

 ** _(22h08) Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?_**

(22h14) Ça t'intéresse ?

 ** _(22h15) Pas spécialement._**

(22h15) D'accord.

 ** _(22h21) Du coup ?_**

(22h25) Tu viens pas de dire que ça t'intéresse pas ?

 ** _(22h26) On va dire que tu viens d'attiser ma curiosité._**

(22h26) Je te crois sur parole.

(22h26) Je lui ai dit que ce n'est pas le cas.

 ** _(22h31) Que tu n'es amoureuse de personne ?_**

(22h41) Oui.

 ** _(22h43) Et c'est vrai ?_**

(22h43) Non.

 ** _(22h43) Cool._**

 ** _(22h44) Donc… Parle-moi un peu de ce garçon._**

(22h44) ?

(22h44) Quel garçon ?

 ** _(22h45) Celui dont tu es amoureuse ?_**

(22h45) Personne n'a jamais dit que c'est un garçon.

 ** _(22h45) Oh._**

(22h51) Mais c'est bien un garçon.

(22h51) Bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire à propos de lui…

(22h54) J'adore son parfum, et… sa peau est la plus douce que j'ai jamais touchée.

 ** _(22h57) C'est drôle, ça me rappelle quelqu'un._**

(22h57) C'est drôle oui.

* * *

 **Samedi 29 octobre**

* * *

(09h37) Devine quoi.

 ** _(09h42) Pourquoi tu te réveilles si tôt ces derniers temps ? Tu as de la fièvre ?_**

(09h45) Non, c'est juste que le monde a décidé de me réveiller tous les matins de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

(09h46) Mais allez, devine !

 ** _(09h47) Arrête avec ton « Devine quoi », c'est chiant. Comme si j'avais la moindre idée de ce qui peut bien te passer par la tête._**

(09h47) Méchant.

(09h48) Bon, sinon, c'est juste qu'Althéo m'a harcelée de messages ces derniers jours et on a fini par se réconcilier aujourd'hui.

(09h48) Je me sens un peu bête de m'être fâchée contre lui, parce qu'au fond il n'a rien fait, c'étaient ces abrutis d'amis les fautifs.

(09h49) Mais j'étais tellement en colère ? Et j'ai été totalement injuste ? Je me suis excusée pour ça, d'ailleurs.

(09h49) Toujours est-il que maintenant tout va mieux !

 ** _(09h50) Cool. Je suis content pour toi._**

 ** _(09h50) Pour vous._**

(09h53) Et sinon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau de si bon matin ?

 ** _(09h54) Euh._**

 ** _(09h54) J'ai, euh, rendez-vous avec quelqu'un._**

(09h54) Qui ça qui ça ?

 ** _(09h55) Hum, personne que tu connaisses._**

(09h55) Un nouvel ami ? Omg je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.

 ** _(09h56) Euh… On peut dire ça comme ça. Merci, je suppose ?_**

 ** _(09h57) Ah je le vois arriver. Je te laisse du coup, à plus tard._**

(10h00) Salut !

.

* * *

(10h00) Gladio dit qu'il a un nouvel ami, je suis tellement fière de lui. ;-;

 _(10h32) Gladio a dit ça ? Vraiment ?_

(10h34) Carrément !

 _(10h35) T'aurais une preuve ? Genre, une capture d'écran ?_

(10h35) Ouais, une seconde.

(10h36) /A envoyé une image/

 _(10h36) Je t'aime._

(10h37) Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre mais je t'aime aussi ?

.

* * *

 _(10h38) /A envoyé une image/_

 _(10h38) Alors apparemment, tu as un nouvel ami ?_

 ** _(10h40) Bordel, crève._**

 ** _(10h40) Et puis, pourquoi tu m'envoies un message alors que je suis à côté de toi ?_**

 _(10h41) J'en sais rien, je te demande pas pourquoi tu continues à me répondre par messages si ?_

 ** _(10h41) …_**

.

* * *

 ** _(13h24) Merci pour aujourd'hui. Je te revaudrai ça un jour, promis._**

 _(13h38) En malasadas ?_

 ** _(13h42) Si tu veux._**

 _(13h42) Youpi !_

.

* * *

 ** _(14h02) Devine quoi._**

(14h19) « Arrête avec ton 'Devine quoi', c'est chiant. Comme si j'avais la moindre idée de ce qui peut bien te passer par la tête. »

 ** _(14h23) Crève._**

 ** _(14h23) Moi qui ai passé la matinée à te chercher le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire possible..._**

(14h29) Omg Gladio fallait pas.

(14h29) Genre, vraiment pas. C'est ultra gênant là.

 ** _(14h29) Mais non._**

 ** _(14h30) J'ai hâte de pouvoir te le donner, et… j'espère que ça te plaira._**

(14h30) Merci, c'est trop mignon !

(14h31) À ton avis, si les animaux pouvaient parler, lesquels seraient les plus grossiers ?

 ** _(14h34) À ta place, je ne dirais pas « lesquels » mais « lequel »._**

 ** _(14h34) Parce que la place va sans hésiter une seconde à Fidel Catstro._**

 ** _(14h35) Il vous cracherait les pires insultes possibles à cause de ce nom._**

(14h35) Tu trouves pas que t'exagères un peu ?

 ** _(14h35) Pas le moins du monde._**

(14h36) À l'opposé, Silvallié serait peut-être l'être le plus doux au monde et elle te témoignerait de son affection à longueur de journées.

(14h36) Omg tu finirais par te pendre et ce serait tellement drôle.

 ** _(14h36) Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais ma mort._**

 ** _(14h36) Et puis, Silvallié est déjà assez affectueuse sans savoir parler, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter._**

(14h37) Tu m'étonnes.

 ** _(14h37) Je sais que je ne devrais pas poser la question, mais comment tu en es venue à penser à ça ?_**

(14h38) Tu dois être au courant pour les 50 personnes dans ma tête depuis le temps.

 ** _(14h38) C'est triste quand même._**

(14h43) Est-ce que les poissons ont des cous ?

 ** _(14h45) Quoi_**

(14h45) Tu as très bien lu. Franchement, tu vas pas me dire que t'y as JAMAIS pensé ?

 ** _(14h45) Non._**

 ** _(14h46) Jamais._**

 ** _(14h46) Je ne me pose pas autant de questions existentielles que toi, vois-tu._**

(14h46) Alors tu n'as rien compris à la vie.

(14h47) D'ailleurs, tu penses qu'il faudrait combien de poules pour tuer un éléphant ?

 ** _(14h47) Moon._**

 ** _(14h47) Stop._**

(14h47) Pff, rabat-joie.

.

* * *

(21h42) Tu ferais quoi, si le temps s'arrêtait pour tout le monde sauf pour toi pour un jour ?

 ** _(21h49) La même chose que d'habitude, je suppose._**

(21h56) Quoi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte des milliers de possibilités qui s'offrent à toi ?

(21h56) Tu pourrais te goinfrer autant que tu le veux, faire des blagues aux gens et regarder des séries sans craindre de perdre du temps !

 ** _(22h00) Ça n'a rien de particulièrement intéressant. (Je constate que tes intentions sont toujours aussi nobles, par contre.)_**

(22h04) Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? (La ferme.)

 ** _(22h05) Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait mieux si le temps ne s'arrêtait pas non plus pour toi ?_**

 ** _(22h06) On serait seuls, tous les deux._**

(22h06) Oh.

(22h06) Seuls au monde pour un jour.

(22h07) Ça m'a l'air d'être une excellente idée.

 ** _(22h07) N'est-ce pas ?_**

(22h07) Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ?

 ** _(22h07) Tout ce que tu voudras._**

(22h08) Même dessiner sur le visage des gens ?

 ** _(22h08) …_**

 ** _(22h08) Si tu y tiens tant que ça._**

(22h08) Youpi !

 ** _(22h10) T'es une vraie gamine._**

(22h10) Je sais, je sais.

* * *

 **Dimanche 30 octobre**

* * *

 ** _(09h34) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(09h35) Image rare de Lillie jouant avec Doudou et Ronpschit._**

(10h02) J'étais d'une humeur massacrante parce que j'ai ENCORE été réveillée (toujours par ma mère en plus).

(10h02) Puis j'ai vu cette petite perle.

(10h03) Je vais en faire mon nouveau fond d'écran tiens.

 ** _(10h03) Elle va te prendre pour une psychopathe si elle le voit._**

(10h03) Mais non, je trouverai une excuse.

 ** _(10h04) Pourquoi ou comment ta mère t'a réveillée cette fois-ci ?_**

(10h04) Elle veut qu'on aille rendre visite à ma tante, à l'autre bout de la ville.

(10h04) Genre, elle décide ça comme ça d'un coup, sans même prévenir.

(10h05) Je ne comprendrai vraiment jamais ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête.

 ** _(10h05) Ce n'est pas si terrible, non ? Ça te permettra de voir un peu ta famille, c'est une bonne chose._**

(10h06) Tu parles. Ses enfants sont de vrais petits monstres, je parie qu'ils vont me faire jouer à cache-cache pendant des heures pendant que les adultes discuteront tranquillement autour d'un café.

 ** _(10h07) C'est parce qu'ils flairent ta gaminerie._**

 ** _(10h07) Mais en gros, tu y vas juste pour faire du baby-sitting._**

(10h07) Je suis très mature, merci ! En plus ils ont déjà neuf et onze ans, ils devraient prendre un peu exemple sur moi et cesser de jouer autant.

 ** _(10h08) C'est probablement parce qu'ils prennent exemple sur toi qu'ils sont toujours aussi gamins je pense._**

(10h08) Putain mais crève.

(10h08) Bon, au moins ils sont mignons. Je peux jamais résister à leurs yeux de chien battu.

(10h09) Je crois que c'est de famille.

 ** _(10h09) Les yeux de chien battu adorables ?_**

(10h09) Ouais.

 ** _(10h10) C'est vrai que les tiens sont plutôt pas mal._**

(10h10) « plutôt pas mal » ?! CE SONT LES MEILLEURS AU MONDE OKAY

 ** _(10h10) Si tu le dis…_**

(10h11) /A envoyé une image/

(10h11) Ose dire que ce n'est pas parfait.

 ** _(10h11) …_**

(10h11) Ha.

(10h12) Putain, y a rien de plus gênant que de se faire surprendre par sa mère à prendre un selfie.

 ** _(10h12) C'est tout ce que tu mérites._**

(10h12) Tant de haine.

.

* * *

 ** _(10h33) /A envoyé une image/_**

 ** _(10h33) Image rare de Lillie jouant avec Doudou et Ronpschit._**

(10h36) Omg.

(10h36) J'en veux d'autres par pitié.

 ** _(10h37) Crève._**

(10h38) T'es qu'un chien.

(10h38) Je vais passer tout à l'heure donc prépare-toi à te prendre mon poing dans la figure.

 ** _(10h39) Je tremble._**

(10h39) Tu devrais.

.

* * *

(12h40) Okay, ces enfants jouent toujours à cache-cache mais ils ont indéniablement mûri.

 ** _(13h16) Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_**

(13h19) Ils ont lu les sept tomes d'Harry Potter.

(13h19) Ils sont tout excités en en parlant, c'est juste trop mignon !

(13h19) Du coup là on regarde les films dans leur chambre. C'est tellement mieux que de rester avec les adultes.

 ** _(13h20) Comme quoi ça a du bon d'être considérée comme une enfant._**

(13h20) Exactement !

(13h20) Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?

 ** _(13h21) Rien d'extraordinaire, Vicky part ce soir donc je l'aide à ranger ses affaires._**

(13h21) Ah oui, elle s'en va pour combien de temps ?

 ** _(13h21) Jusqu'à jeudi si j'ai bien compris._**

 ** _(13h21) Aussi, Sun va venir dans un moment pour nous aider à tout planifier pour demain._**

 ** _(13h21) Putain ce que je déteste ces soirées._**

(13h22) Courage, tu y survivras. Et puis tu verras ce sera pas si horrible que ça.

 ** _(13h22) Tu parles, avec tous ces gens habillés n'importe comment et cette musique trop forte…_**

(13h22) Hé, n'insulte pas les déguisements d'Halloween !

 ** _(13h22) Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi s'il te plaît, je suis déjà assez dégoûté._**

(13h23) Quand je disais que t'es qu'un rabat-joie.

 ** _(13h25) Vous regardez quel film ?_**

(13h26) Le sixième.

(13h26) J'aimerais t'en parler mais tu dois pas vraiment vouloir te faire spoiler. :(

 ** _(13h26) Pas le moins du monde._**

.

* * *

 _(16h00) Il y aura des Dragibus ?_

 **(16h40) Excuse-moi ?**

 _(16h46) Est-ce qu'il y aura des Dragibus, demain ?_

 **(16h47) Euh**

 **(16h47) Je suppose, oui ?**

 _(16h48) Cool._

.

* * *

 ** _(22h20) Moon ?_**

(22h20) Oui ?

 ** _(22h20) J'ai survécu._**

(22h21) Tu m'en vois ravie. Vous avez tout fini, du coup ?

 ** _(22h21) Il reste deux ou trois petits trucs à régler mais ils s'en chargeront demain matin._**

 ** _(22h21) Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi léger de ma vie._**

(22h22) Ha, on verra si tu diras ça demain.

(22h22) Tu ne veux toujours pas te déguiser ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu sois notre Miaouss.

 ** _(22h22) Je passe mon tour, merci._**

 ** _(22h22) Vous êtes tous tellement à fond pour cette fête, c'est dingue._**

(22h23) Je suppose que tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux bonbons ?

 ** _(22h23) Absolument._**

 ** _(22h23) Parfois je sors de ma chambre le plus discrètement possible, j'en prends une poignée et je disparais._**

 ** _(22h23) Le pire c'est que personne ne me remarque._**

(22h24) Mec, t'es génial.

(22h24) Tu dois avoir un manque de présence ou un truc du genre.

(22h24) Ou alors, tu as une tête tellement effrayante que les gens pensent que tu es un invité dans son déguisement.

 ** _(22h24) Je t'emmerde._**

(22h29) T'as même pas un peu hâte ?

 ** _(22h32) Si._**

 ** _(22h32) Mais juste pour te voir._**

(22h32) Oh, si c'est pas adorable

 ** _(22h32) Ne t'y habitue pas non plus._**

(22h32) Trop tard !

(22h33) Je garde des captures d'écran pour le jour où tu te mettras à nier que tu m'adores.

 ** _(22h34) Je ne le nierai jamais._**

(22h34) T'as intérêt.

(22h37) Attends quoi

 ** _(22h38) :)_**

.

* * *

Encore merci à tous pour vos encouragements, vous êtes géniaux. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et à bientôt !


End file.
